Svedese-Interlingua m
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- m :(meter) m (metro) m fl|fl :(med flera) e.a.(e alteres) m m :etc. m2 :(kvadratmeter) m2 (metro quadrate) m3 :(kubikmeter) m3 (metro cubic) mach :fys numero de Mach ty maX machete :machete -sh- machiavellisk :machiavellic machiavellism :machiavellismo machiavellist :machiavellista machiavellistisk :machiavellic machination :machination, maneos machmätare :fys machmetro maX- macho :macho sp matshå, phallocrate machtal :fys numero de Mach ty maX mack :posto de gasolina macka :kul sandwich eng -witsh mackabeisk :maccabeic mackabé|mackabe :maccabeo mackapär :cosa (estranie) mackel :imbrolio, imbroliamento mackla :(greja, dona) occupar se de, ordinar; :(krångla) imbroliar mad :prato paludose madagask :habitante de Madagascar Madagaskar :Madagascar madagaskarstutsar :zoolhist (ordning) aepyornithiformes ä- madagaskisk :de Madagascar, malgache -sh- madagaskiska :femina de Madagascar madam :(fru) seniora; :(vägglus) cimice madapolam :text madapolam Madeira|madeira :I Madeira II madeira kul madeira port madeirasås :kul sauce fr så:s madeira port madeiravin :kul madeira port madonna :madonna; :den heliga ~n (Maria) Madonna, Le Virgine madonnaansikte :visage -ad3e de madonna madonnakult :adoration de (Maria) Madonna/del Virgine madonnalilja :bot lilio candide madra :bot asperula madrasa :madrasa arab madrass :matras madrassera :matrassar madrasstillverkare :matrassero madrassvar :coperi-matras Madrid :Madrid; :från ~ madrilen madrigal :mus, litt madrigal; :komponera/skriva ~er madrigalisar; :som avser ~ madrigalesc madrigaldiktare :madrigalista madrigalism :mus, litt madrigalismo madrigalist :mus, litt madrigalista Madura :Madura; :från ~ madurese; :invånare på ~ madurese maestoso :mus maestoso it maestro :mus maestro maffia :mafia it; :som avser ~ mafiose it maffiamedlem :membro del mafia, mafioso it (pl mafiosi) maffig :tremende, formidabile mafioso :mafioso it (pl mafiosi) magasin :(lagerlokal) magazin, deposito, repositorio; :(varuhus) magazin; :(tidskrift) magazin, magazine eng mægözi:n, revista, jornal; :mil (för patroner) cargator magasinera :magazinar magasinering :magazinage -ad3e magasinsföreståndare :magazinero magasinsförråd :stock eng de un magazin magasinshyra :costos pl de magazinage -ad3e magbesvär :med dolores stomachal/gastric/del stomacho, gastralgia magbitter :kul elixir stomachal/de stomacho magblödning :med hemorrhagia gastric/stomachal/del stomacho, gastrorrhagia magborstare :kul aperitivo, cordial magbråck :med gastrocele magcancer :med cancer stomachal/gastric/del stomacho magdans :dansa del ventre; :dansa ~ facer un dansa del ventre mage :anat stomacho, gastro; :(buk) ventre; :avlägsnande av en del av ~n med resection gastric, gastrectomia partial; :första ~ zool (våm) rumine; :ha ~ att göra något fig haber le impertinentia/le impudentia de facer un cosa; :ha ont i ~n haber dolores abdominal/ventral/de stomacho; :med stor ~ panciute; :känslig ~ stomacho delicate; :på fastande ~ jejun; :som avser ~n med stomachal, gastric, ventral; :stor ~ pancia; :uppblåst ~ med aerogastria; :vara lös i ~n haber diarrhea; :vara trög i ~n haber constipation mager :I adj magre; :(knapp) scarse, magre, meschin, misere, parsimoniose, exigue; :(om jord) aride; :bli ~ magrir; :en ~ lön un salario magre/misere; :ett ~t resultat un resultato magre II s (österländsk präst, teckentydare) mago magerhet :magressa; :(knapphet) scarsitate, magressa, mescineria, parsimonia magerlagd :magre, tenue magfistel :med fistula gastric magfunktion :function stomachal/gastric; :dålig/störd ~ function stomachal/gastric disturbate, dysfunction gastric maggot :zool maggot eng mægöt maggrop :anat cavitate stomachal/gastric, epigastrio maggördel :cinctura ventral/abnominal; :(på cigarr) banda/anello de cigarro Maghreb :Maghreb magi :magia, prestigio; :svart ~ magia nigre, necromantia; :vit ~ magia blanc magik :magia magiker :mago, magico maginfluensa :med influenza it -ts-/grippe fr grip intestinal maginnehåll :contento stomachal/gastric/del stomacho magisk :magic magister :magistro, maestro; :filosofie ~ magistro de artes, magister artium liberalium lat magistral :magistral magistrat :hist magistratura; :rättsutövare vid ~ magistrato magkatarr :med catarrho stomachal/gastric/del stomacho, gastritis magkateter :cathether/tubo stomachal/gastric magknip :colica magkramp :med spasmo/crampo/convulsion stomachal/gastric, gastralgia, cardialgia; :som avser ~ cardialgic magma :magma magmabergart :rocca magmatic magmatisk :magmatic; :~ bergart rocca magmatic magmun :anat bucca del stomacho, cardia; :nedre ~nen pyloro; :kramp i nedre ~nen med pylorospasmo; :som avser ~nen cardial; :övre ~nen cardia Magna Charta|Magna|Charta :hist Grande Charta magnat :magnate magnecyl :farm aspirina magnesia :kem magnesia, oxydo de magnesium magnesit :miner magnesite magnesium :kem magnesium magnesiumhaltig :magnesian, magnesic magnesiumljus :foto lumine/luce de magnesium magnesiumoxid :kem oxydo de magnesium, magnesia magnet :magnete magnetband :banda magnetic magnetbandläsare :lector(de banda) magnetic magnetbandskrivare :machina a/de scriber a banda magnetic magnetfält :campo magnetic magnetisera :fys magnetisar; :psyk magnetisar, hypnotisar magnetiserbar :magnetisabile magnetisering :fys magnetisation; :psyk magnetisation, hypnotisation magnetisk :magnetic magnetism :magnetismo; :animal ~ magnetismo animal, mesmerismo magnetisör :magnetisator magnetit :miner magnetite, ferro magnetic, magnete natural magnetkod :codice magnetic magnetkompass :compasso a/de aco/agulia magnetic magnetkärna :nucleo de un magnete magnetlås :clausura magnetic magnetnål :aco/agulia magnetic magnetofon :magnetophono magnetograf :fys magnetographo magnetohydrodynamik :fys magnetohydrodynamica magnetokardiogram :med magnetocardiogramma magnetokemi :magnetochimia magnetometer :fys magnetometro magnetometri :fys magnetometria magnetomotorisk :el magnetomotor; :~ kraft fortia magnetomotor magneton :fys magneton magnetooptik :fys magnetooptica magnetooptisk :fys magnetooptic magnetosfär :fys magnetosphera magnetostriktion :fys magnetostriction magnetron :fys magnetron magnetskiva :data disco magnetic magnetskiveenhet :data unitate de discos magnetskiveminne :data memoria a/de disco magnetic magnettändning :el ignition del magneto magnificens :magnificentia magnificus :rector ~ rector magnificus lat magnifik :magnific, superbe, splendide magnitud :astron magnitude magnolia :bot magnolia magnumbutelj :magnum lat ( 2,5 l) magont :dolores abdominal/ventral, mal de ventre, gastralgia magoperation :operation gastric/del stomacho, gastrotomia magplask :amarage -ad3e super le/de ventre magpump :pumpa stomachal/gastric magpumpning :med pumpage -ad3e del stomacho magra :magrir magring :magrimento magsaft :biol succo stomachal/gastric magsköljning :med lavage -ad3e del stomacho magsnitt :med gastrotomia magsond :sonda gastric; :införa en ~ introducer un sonda gastric magstark :fig insolente magsur :fig acide, dur magsyra :biol aciditate/acido gastric/stomachal/de stomacho; :förhöjd halt av ~ med hyperaciditate; :medel mot ~ preparato antiacide, antiacido magsyresänkande :farm antiacide magsäck :anat ventriculo magsäckscancer :med cancer gastric/del stomacho magsår :med ulcere stomachal/gastric/de stomacho, ulceration magtarmkanal :anat canal/tubo/tracto gastrointestinal; :specialist på ~en gastroenterologo, gastroenterologista magtarmkatarr :med gastroenteritis; :som avser ~ gastroenteric magtrakt :anat region gastric/epigastric, epigastrio magundersökning :examine stomachal/gastric/del stomacho magyar :magyar -d3ar magyarisk :magyar -d3ar magåkomma :med maladia stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maharadja|maharaja :(el. maharaja) maharaja hindu mahatma :mahatma hindu mahdi :mahdi arab maXdi mahjong :spel mah-jong kin mahjongbricka :spel mah-jong kin mahogny :bot mahagoni, acaju -3u mahognybrun :mahagoni, acaju -3u mahognybåt :nave/barca de mahagoni, de acaju -3u mahognyfärgad :de mahagoni, de acaju -3u mahognyträ :mahagoni, acaju -3u mahognyträd :bot mahagoni, acaju -3u mahonia :bot mahonia maj :I (månad) maio II (krans av grönt löv) corona primaveral maja :(ad)ornar/decorar con ramettos/folios verde majblomma :flor de Prime Maio majbrasa :foco de maio majbräken :bot athyrio majbål :foco de maio majestät :majestate; :Ers Majestät Vostre Majestate, Sire majestätisk :majestose, majestatic, auguste, nobile, superbe majestätiskt :adv mus maestoso it majestätsbrott :crimine/delicto de lese-majestate majnycklar :bot orchis de maio majolika :majolica majonnäs :kul mayonnaise fr majånä:z major :mil major majoritet :majoritate; :som avser ~ majoritari; :vara i ~ esser majoritate majoritetsbeslut :decision majoritari/del majoritate majoritetsparti :partito majoritari majoritetsregering :governamento majoritari majoritetställning :majoritate; :vara i ~ esser majoritate majorsgrad :mil grado de major, majoria, majoritate majs :bot mais; :poppad ~ kul mais rostite, popcorn eng påpkå:n majsena :kul maizena, farina de mais majsflingor :kul cornflakes eng kå:nfleiks majsfält :campo de mais majsgryn :kul semola de mais majsgröt :kul pappa de mais, polenta majskolv :spica de mais majskorn :grano de mais majsmjöl :kul farina de mais, maizena majsolja :kul oleo de mais majsstärkelse :kul amido de mais majstång :arbore de maio majuskel :typ majuscula, littera majuscule majuskelinskrift :scriptura de majusculas majviva :bot primavera farinose mak :i sakta ~ lentemente, lento maka :I adj par; :vara ~ facer le par II s (hustru) spo(n)sa, marita, conjuge, consorte III v ~ på dislocar, displaciar; :~ på sig facer/lassar placia makaber :macabre makadam :macadam eng mökædöm; :belägga med ~ macadamisar; :mökæd-; :beläggning med ~ macadamisation mökæd- makalös :sin par, sin equal, unic, incomparabile, sublime makaroner|makaroni :(el. makaroni) kul macaroni it, pastas makaronisk :litt macaronic; :~ poesi poesia macaronic makassarolja :oleo de Macassar make :(äkta man) spo(n)so, marito, conjuge, consorte; :(motstycke) equal, equivalente, par Makedonien :Macedonia makedonier :macedone makedonisk|makedonsk :(el. makedonsk) macedonie, macedone, macedonian makedoniska|makedonska :(el. makedonska) 1 språk (lingua) macedone 2 (kvinna) (femina) macedone makeup :fardo, make-up eng meikap; :använda ~ fardar; :lägga ~ fardar se maklig :(långsam) lente, tardive; :(sävlig) phlegmatic, indolente; :(bekväm) commode, confortabile mako :text coton egyptian, mako makramé|makrame :text macrame makrill :zool maquerello; :tagg~ trachuro makrillmoln :meteor cirrocumulo makrobiotik :macrobiotica makrobiotisk :macrobiotic makrocyt :med macrocyto makroekonom :macroeconomista makroekonomi :macroeconomia makroekonomisk :macroeconomic makrofag :I adj biol macrophage II s biol macrophago makrofoto :macrophoto(graphia) makrofotografering :macrophotographia makrografi :tekn macrographia makrografisk :tekn macrographic makroklimat :macroclimate makrokosmisk :macrocosmic makrokosmos :macrocosmo makromolekyl :kem macromolecula makromolekylär :kem macromolecular makroskopisk :macroscopic makrostruktur :macrostructura, structura macroscopic makroteori :ekon macroeconomia makt :poter, potentia, potestate, autoritate; :(förmåga) potentia, capacitate, fortia; :(styrka) fortia, potentia; :(inflytande) influentia, potentia, fortia, poter, ascendente; :(myndighet) autoritate; :(herravälde) dominio; :absolut ~ poter absolute, dictatura; :ha någon i sin ~ haber un persona a su mercede; :ha något i sin ~ controlar un cosa; :ha ordet i sin ~ esser eloquente; :komma till ~en acceder al poter; :lämna åt ~erna lassar al destino/al sorte; :onda ~er potentias satanic/infernal; :ordets ~ le poter del parola; :rättslig ~ poter/autoritate judiciari/judicial; :sitta vid ~en esser al poter; :sprida ut ~en discentralisar le poter; :ta ~en prender/assumer le poter; :vanans ~ le fortia del habitude/del costume; :väpnad ~ fortia armate; :överjordiska ~er potentias celeste maktanspråk :pretension/pretention del poter maktapparat :apparato del poter maktbalans :equilibrio/balancia de poter, equilibrio del fortias; :~en i Europa le equilibrio europee maktbefogenhet :autoritate maktbegär :aviditate de poter maktblock :bloco de poter, alliantia maktcentrum :centro/base del poter, centro de influentia maktdemonstration :manifestation/demonstration de fortia/de poter, concentration ostentatiose de poter, ostentation de fortias militar maktfaktor :factor de poter maktfullkomlig :despotic, tyrannic; :(allsmäktig) omnipotente maktfullkomlighet :despotismo, tyrannia; :(allsmäktighet) omnipotentia maktfördelning :repartition del poter maktförhållande :relation/balancia del fortias maktförskjutning :displaciamento del poter maktgalen :avide de poter, despotic, tyrannic; :~ person persona/homine avide de poter, despota, tyranno maktgrupp :gruppo/bloco de poter makthavande :potente, autorisate; :(befullmäktigad) plenipotentiari makthavare :(diktator) dictator, detentor del poter, maestro absolute, autocrate; :(befullmäktigad) mandatario, plenipotentario makthunger :fame de poter makthungrig :avide de poter, despotic, tyrannic; :~ person persona/homine avide de poter, despota, tyranno maktinskränkning :reduction del poter maktkamp :lucta pro le poter, lucta de influentias maktlysten :avide de poter, despotic, tyrannic; :~ person persona/homine avide de poter, despota, tyranno maktlystnad :appetito/aviditate de poter, passion/fame de mandar, despotismo, tyrannia maktlös :(utan makt) impotente, sin defensa, prostrate, inefficace; :(kraftlös) impotente, debile; :(hjälplös) inope; :göra ~ reducer al impotentia, paralysar, prosternar, prosterner, prostrar maktlöshet :impotentia, prosternation, inefficacia; :(kraftlöshet) debilitate; :(hjälplöshet) inopia maktmedel :instrumento de poter, medio coercitive/de pression, arma maktmissbruk :abuso de poter/de autoritate maktpolitik :politica de fortia/de pression, politica imperialista maktposition :position/situation de fortia/de poter; :position dominante maktpåliggande :(betydelsefull) extrememente importante; :(ansvarsfull) de grande responsabilitate maktsfär :sphera/zona de influentia/de poter/de autoritate maktskifte :cambio/cambiamento de poter maktspråk :decision/acto autoritari, ordine peremptori maktsträvan :voluntate de potentia maktställning :position/situation de fortia/de poter, position dominante makttillträde :assumption del poter makttänkande :rationamento in terminos de poter maktutövning :exercitio de poter maktövergrepp :excesso de poter maktöverlämnande :transmission del poter maktövertagande :assumption del poter makulatur :maculatura makulera :(kassera) cassar; :(göra ogiltig) obliterar makulering :cassation; :obliteration mal :1 zool (insekt) tinea, phalena 2 zool (fisk) siluro 3 (strandparti) loco con petras polite rotunde per le mar mala :moler, pulverisar; :(i kvarn) moler, molinar; :(kött) hachar -sh-; :fig obseder; :malet kaffe caffe molite; :malet kött carne hachate; :~ sönder fracassar, triturar; :tankarna mal i huvudet på mig le pensatas me obsede; :varken hackat eller malet fig ni carne ni pisce Malacka :Malacca, Malaya Malackahalvön :Malaya Malackasundet :le Stricto de Malacca malaga :kul malaga malaj :malay; :mil soldato in servicio sin arma malajisk :malay malajiska :1 språk malay 2 (kvinna) malay malakit :miner malachite malakitgrön :miner verde malachite malaria :med malaria, febre paludic/palustre/maremmatic, paludismo malariaepidemi :med epidemia de malaria/de paludismo malariamygga :zool (mosquito) anophele(s) malariaparasit :parasito de malaria, plasmodio malariasjuk :malado de malaria/de febre paludic Malawi :Malawi malawier :malawiano malawisk :malawian malawiska :malawiana Malaysia :Malaysia malaysier :malaysiano malaysisk :malaysian malaysiska :malaysiana Maldiverna :(le Insulas) Maldivas maldivier :habitante de(l) Maldivas, maldivano maldivisk :de(l) Maldivas, maldivan maldiviska :femina de(l) Maldivas, maldivana malfiskar :zool (ordning) siluriformes malfjärilar :zool (överfamilj) tineinas malgarderob :guarda-roba/sacco contra tineas malhål :foramine facite per tineas Mali :Mali; :från ~ malian maliciös :malitiose, malevolente, perfide malier :habitante de Mali, maliano malign :med maligne malis :malitia, malevolentia; :~en påstår att il ha un mal rumor que malisk :de Mali, malian maliska :femina de Mali, maliana malja :anello malkula :bolla de naphthalina mall :forma, modulo, modello, matrice, patrono mallgroda :persona/typo pretentiose/presumptuose/fatue mallig :presumptuose, arrogante, pretentiose, superciliose, (van)gloriose, fatue, van, vanitose mallighet :presumption, arrogantia, condescendentia, pretention, vangloria, vanitate Mallorca :Majorca; :från ~ majorchese, majorchin; :invånare på ~ habitante de Majorca, majorchino mallstropp :persona/typo pretentiose/presumptuose/fatue malm :I (stadsdel) parte de un citate foras le centro II miner mineral (metallifere); :(legering) bronzo; :bryta ~ extraher mineral malmbana :ferrovia a/pro transportar mineral malmberg :monte(s) metallifere malmbrytning :extraction de minerales malmedel :medio contra tineas malmfyndighet :deposito de mineral malmfält :campo/terreno metallifere malmgruva :mina metallifere malmgård :hist residentia estive/de estate in un parte (alora) peripheric (de Stockholm) malmhaltig :metallifere malmklang :sono de bronzo malmlager :jacimento metallifere/de mineral(es), strato de mineral(es) malmletare :cercator/prospector de mineral(es) malmletning :prospection de mineral(es) malmstake :candeliera/candeliero/candelabro de bronzo malmtåg :traino de mineral malmåder :filon, vena malning :molage -ad3e; :(fin) tritura, pulverisation malplacerad :misplaciate, inappropriate, inopportun, intempestive, incongrue malpåse :sacco contra tineas malström :gurgite, vortice malsäker :resistente contra/a tineas, impregnate contra tineas malsäkra :impregnar contra tineas malsäkring :impregnation contra tineas malt :malt Malta :Malta maltas :fysiol maltase maltdryck :kul biberage -ad3e de malt; :tillverkare av ~er maltator maltdrycksbryggeri :malteria, fabrica de malt maltes :maltese maltesare :habitante de Malta, maltese malteser :zool can maltese malteserhund :zool can maltese malteserkors :Cruce Maltese/de Malta malteserorden :ordine del Hospitaleros/de Malta malteserriddare :cavallero hospitalero/de Malta, hospitalero maltesisk :de Malta, maltese maltesiska :1 språk maltese 2 (kvinna) maltesa maltextrakt :extracto de malt maltos :kem maltosa, sucro de malt malträtera :maltractar malträtering :maltractamento maltsocker :kem sucro de malt, maltosa malttillverkning :fabrication de malt, maltage -ad3e malva :bot malva; :grå~ lavatera thuringiaca; :mysk~ malva muscate; :prakt~ malope trifide; :rosen~ malva alcea; :röd~ malva silvestre; :sommar~ lavatera trimestre malvaaktig :bot malvacee malvafärgad :mauve fr må:v malvaväxter :bot (familj) malvaceas maläten :rodite per tineas; :fig magre, exhaurite malör :parve accidente malört :bot artemisia, absinthio; :fig amaritude; :blanda ~ i glädjebägaren för någon fig guastar le festa pro un persona malörtsaktig :absinthic malörtsbrännvin :kul absinthio, bitter eng bitö malörtsbägare :fig calice de amaritude mamba :zool dendraspide mambo :mus mambo mamelucker :calceones a/de/pro feminas mameluk :mameluk mamma :mamma mammaklänning :roba de graviditate mammaledig :vara ~ haber congedo de pregnantia/de graviditate/de maternitate mammaledighet :congedo de pregnantia/de graviditate/de maternitate mammalier :zool mammiferos mammasjuk :dependente del mamma mammig :dependente del mamma mammografi :med mammographia mammogram :med mammogramma mammon :bibl mammona; :tjäna ~ servir le mammona/le vitello de auro mammonism :mammonaismo mammonsdyrkan :mammonaismo mammut :zool mammut; :mammut- (mycket stor) mammut, mastodontic, gigante, gigantesc, immense, colossal, super- mammutprojekt :projecto mammut/colossal/gigante mammutträd :bot sequoia gigante mamsell :senioretta; :(gammal ungmö) celibataria man :I s homine, viro; :(make) marito, sposo, conjuge, consorte; :(medlem i grupp) homine; :andre ~ secundo; :en gammal ~ un vetulo, un geronte; :en handlingens man un homine de action; :en liten ~ un pusillo; :en ~ av värld un homine del mundo; :en ~ med god smak un homine de gusto; :~ mot ~ homine a homine, corpore a corpore; :~ och hustru sponsos; :~ över bord! homine al mar/al aqua!; :~nen på gatan le homine del strata; :per ~ per persona; :som en ~ (enigt) como un sol homine; :smärtornas ~ bibl le Homine de dolores; :till sista ~ usque al ultime homine; :ung ~ garson; :vara en fri ~s son hist esser un libertino; :vara ~ att esser capace de II pron on, uno; :ibland glömmer man att a vices uno oblida que; :~ har sagt mig on me ha decite III s (på djur) criniera mana :exhortar, incitar, prescriber; :~ fram evocar; :~ till försiktighet exhortar a cautela management :gestion/administration/direction/organisation del interprisa, management eng mænid3mönt manager :manager eng mænid3ö, impresario it, administrator, director, gerente manande :hortative manbar :nubile, pubere manbarhet :virilitate manbyggnad :arkit casa senioral, corps-de-logi fr kårdölå3i; :(på bondgård) casa de ferma manchestersammet :text villuto costate manchu :manchu mantshu manchuisk :manchu mantshu manchuiska :1 språk manchu mantshu 2 (kvinna) femina manchu manchuspråk :manchu mantshu mandarin :1 bot mandarina 2 hist (kinesisk ämbetsman) mandarin 3 språk (lingua) mandarin mandarinand :zool anate mandarin mandarinträd :bot mandariniero mandarinämbete :hist mandarinato mandat :mandato; :pol (i riksdagen) sede; :person som innehar ~ mandatario mandatfördelning :pol repartition/distribution del sedes mandatförlängning :prorogation de un mandato mandatområde :region/territorio sub mandato mandatperiod :pol session mandattid :pol tempore de session mandatvinst :pol ganio in numero de sedes mandatär :mandatario mandel :bot amandola; :anat tonsilla, amygdala; :bitter~ kul amandola amar; :krak~ kul amandola dulce (del arbore amygdalo commun); :operera bort mandlarna med extirpar/extraher/remover le amygdalas; :pistage~ kul pistacio; :rosen~ bot pruno trilobate; :som avser ~ anat tonsillar; :söt~ kul amandola dulce mandelblomma :bot saxifraga granulate mandelformad|mandelformig :(el. mandelformig) anat amygdaloide mandelgloria :konst mandorla mandelinflammation :med inflammation del amygdalas, amygdalitis, tonsillitis mandelkaka :kul biscuit al amandolas, macaron mandelkremla :bot russola integre mandelkvarn :molino a/de amandolas mandelmassa :kul pasta de amandolas mandelolja :kul oleo de amandola mandeloperation :med amygdalectomia, tonsillectomia mandelträd :bot amandoliera mandelögd :de oculos amygdaloide mandibel :zool mandibula mandolin :mus mandolina it; :(stor) mandola it mandolinspelare :mandolinista mandom :etate adulte, adultitate mandomskraft :virilitate mandomsprov :proba/prova de adultitate; :(tapperhetsprov) proba/prova de audacia/de virtute mandorla :konst mandorla mandrill :zool mandril mandråp :homicidio mandråpare :homicida manege :(på cirkus) maneo (de circo); :(på ridskola) schola/academia de equitation maner :I hist (avlidnas andar) manes lat II se manér manet :zool medusa; :~er (klass) scyphozoa; :röd bränn~ cyanea capillate; :öron~ aurelia aurita lat manfall :det blev stort ~ (i examen) le examine esseva un ver massacro; :(i strid) multe personas esseva occidite manfolk :(kollektivt) homines, gente masculin mangan :kem manganese; :som avser ~ manganic, manganose manganat :kem manganato mangandioxid :kem oxydo manganose manganhaltig :manganifere, manganesifere manganit :miner manganite manganmalm :miner mineral de manganese mangansalt :kem manganato manganstål :aciero al manganese mangel :exprimitor de aqua, calandra, cylindro mangelkläder :lino a calandrar mangelstock :rolo de un calandro, calandrator mangla :passar per le exprimitor de aqua, calandrar, cylindrar manglare :calandrator manglerska :calandratrice mangling :(av tvätt) calandrage -ad3e, cylindrage -ad3e; :fig (förhandling) longe negotiationes/deliberationes mango :bot mango mangold :bot beta foliose mangrann :complete, plenari, integre, plen; :en ~ uppslutning un assemblea plenari mangrove :bot mangrove mangust :zool mangusta, mangosta mangårdsbyggnad :arkit casa senioral, corps-de-logi fr kårdölå3i; :(på bondgård) casa de ferma manhaftig :viril, valente, brave, coragiose -d3-, audace, audaciose, intrepide; :(om kvinna) masculin manhaftighet :virilitate, valentia, corage -ad3e, audacia, braveria, bravura, intrepiditate; :(hos kvinna) masculinitate manhaterska :femina qui odia le homines, misandrista manhål :sjö foramine/bucca de homine/de accesso manhålslucka :sjö coperculo del foramine/bucca de homine/de accesso mani :(vurm) mania, passion, rabie; :psyk mania, euphoria manic; :ha ~ på haber le mania de manick :cosa manierad|maniererad :(el. maniererad) affectate, de manieras affectate manierism :(förkonstling) manieras affectate, affectation, manierismo; :konst manierismo manierist :konst manierista manieristisk :konst manierista manifest :I adj manifeste, evidente, obvie, clar II s manifesto; :kommunistiskt ~ manifesto communista manifestation :manifestation, demonstration manifestera :manifestar, demonstrar manifestering :manifestation, demonstration manikeisk :rel manichee manikeism :rel manicheismo maniker :maniaco manikyr :manicura, cura del manos manikyrera :manicurar, curar le manos manikyrist :manicura, manicurista maniké|manike :rel manicheo Manila :Manila manilacigarr :cigarro de Manila manilahampa :bot cannabe/cannabis de Manila, abaca manilarep :corda (cannabe/cannabis) de Manila manillahampa :cannabe/cannabis de Manilla maning :exhortation maniok :bot manioc maniokmjöl :(farina de) manioc maniokrot :(radice de) manioc manipel :manipulo manipulation :manipulation manipulativ :manipulative manipulator :manipulator manipulatör :manipulator manipulera :manipular manipulerande :manipulative, manipulatori manipulerbar :manipulabile manipulering :manipulation manisk :maniac; :~ person maniaco manisk-depressiv|manisk|depressiv :psyk maniacodepressive manisk-melankolisk|manisk|melankolisk :psyk maniacomelancholic manke :zool spatula/humero de un animal; :lägga ~n till fig effortiar se mankemang :mancamento, defecto, imperfection, falta mankera :mancar mankering :mancamento, defecto, imperfection, falta mankhöjd :altor del spatula/humero mankön :sexo masculin manlig :mascule, masculin, viril manlighet :masculinitate, virilitate manlucka :sjö coperculo del foramine/bucca de homine/de accesso manna :I s farm manna; :bibl som ~ från himlen como manna del celo II v sjö equipar mannaask :bot fraxino manna mannagryn :kul semola mannagrynsgröt :kul pappa de semola mannagräs :bot (släkte) glyceria mannakraft :fortia viril mannaminne :i ~ de memoria human/de homine, desde/depost un tempore immemorial mannamod :corage -ad3e viril mannamån :partialitate mannaregn :bibl manna del celo mannaålder :etate viril mannekäng :mannequin fr mankä), modello mannekänga :exhiber/exhiber moda mannekänguppvisning :exhibition de moda manodepression :psyk psychose/psychosis maniacodepressive manodepressiv :psyk maniacodepressive manometer :manometro; :registrerande ~ manometro registrator, manographo mansard :arkit mansarda mansardtak :arkit mansarda mansardvåning :arkit mansarda manschauvinism :comportamento/conducta macho sp matshå, machismo -tsh- manschauvinistisk :macho sp matshå, phallocrate; :~ person (homine) macho/phallocrate manschett :manchette fr ma)shät manschettknapp :button de manchette fr ma)shät manschettyrke :empleo de officio mansdräkt :vestimentos pro homines mansgris :(homine) macho sp matshå manshög :de altor/altura de un homine manshöjd :statua/talia de un homine manskap :mil homines, truppa, soldatos; :sjö (membros del) equipage -ad3e manskapsstyrka :mil contingente manskapsvagn :mil camion militar manskör :choro mascule/masculin/de homines manslem :anat membro viril, penis; :(erigerad) phallo manslukerska :femina fatal manslängd :statua/talia de un homine mansnamn :nomine mascule/de homine mansperson :homine, individuo, persona del sexo masculin manspillan :mil perdita de homines mansroll :parte/rolo masculin mansröst :voce mascule/masculin/de homine manssamhälle :societate masculin/de homines manstark :numerose mansvälde :patriarchia mansvärld :mundo de homines, societate phallocratic mansålder :generation manta :zool manta; :jätte~ manta birostre; :mantor (familj) mobulidas mantal :hist censo, censimento mantalsblankett :formulario de censimento mantalslängd :registro del population mantalsskrivning :registration pro censimento mantalsskrivningsort :domicilio, residentia mantel :(ytterplagg) mantello; :tekn inveloppe, revestimento, camisa, cappa, mantello; :rel cappa; :mat mantello; :zool mantello, pallio mantelbabian :zool hamadryas manteldjur :zool (underprovins) tunicatas mantelhåla :zool camera/cavitate palleal mantelyta :mat mantello mantilj :mantilla sp -ilja mantimme|mantimma :(el. mantimma) hora-homine, pl horas-homine mantissa :mat mantissa mantlad :tekn con cappa/mantello mantor :zool (familj) mobulidas mantra :mantra manual :(handbok) manual; :mus (klaviatur) claviero manuell :manual manufaktur :stoffas, texitos, productos textile manufakturaffär :magazin de stoffas/texitos, drapperia manufakturera :manufacturar manufakturering :manufactura manufakturhandlare :mercante de stoffas/texitos, drappero manufakturist :mercante de stoffas/texitos, drappero manufakturvaror :stoffas, texitos, productos textile manus :(för film) scenario manusförfattare :scriptor de textos; :(för film) scenarista; :(för sånger) scriptor de cantos; :(för operor) librettista manuskript :manuscripto; :(för film) scenario manuskriptläsare :lector manår :anno-homine (pl annos-homine) manér|maner :(sätt att handla) maniera, modo, medio, guisa; :(metod) methodo, procedimento; :(sätt att uppföra sig) manieras; :dåliga/goda ~ mal/bon manieras; :på franskt ~ à la fr francese; :på liknande ~ de manieras/modos simile; :som har goda ~ manierose; :tillgjorda ~ manieras affectate, affectation manöver :manovra; :mil manovra (militar); :fig manovra, stratagema, manipulation; :~! reposo! manöverbar :manovrabile manöverbarhet :manovrabilitate manöverbord :tabula/pannello/quadro de commutatores/de instrumentos/de controlo manöverduglig :manovrabile manöverduglighet :manovrabilitate manöveroduglig :impossibile a manovrar, immanovrabile manöverpanel :pannello/tabula/quadro de commutatores/de instrumentos/de controlo manövrera :manovrar; :fig manovrar, manipular manövrerbar :manovrabile manövrerbarhet :manovrabilitate manövrering :manovra; :fig manovra, manipulation maoism :maoismo maoist :maoista maoistisk :maoista maori :maori maorisk :maori mapp :camisa, porta-folio, dossier fr dosje mara :1 (mardröm) incubo; :(häxa) maga 2 sport (maratonlopp) marathon marabout :konst marabut marabu|marabustork :(el. marabustork) zool marabu maracas :mus maracas sp maraschino :kul maraschino maraton :sport marathon maratondiskussion :debatto marathon maratonlopp :sport marathon maratonlöpare :sport cursor/currero de marathon; :(på skridskor) patinator de marathon maratontal :discurso marathon marbjörk :bot betula torte marconiantenn :tekn antenna Marconi mardröm :incubo mardrömslik :como un incubo mareld :phosphorescentia del mar marg :(marginal) margine marganteckning :annotation/nota marginal/al/in le margine Margareta :Margarita margarin :kul margarina; :vegetabiliskt ~ margarina vegetal margarinfabrik :fabrica de margarina margarinmärke :marca de margarina margerit :bot margarita, oculo de bove, leuchanthemo vulgar marginal :(kant) margine; :(skillnad) margine, differentia; :(spelrum) margine; :avsätta en ~ marginar; :bred ~ margine ample; :med bred ~ marginose; :skriven i ~en marginal; :skära bort ~en emarginar; :smal ~ margine stricte marginalanteckning :annotation/nota marginal/al/in le margine marginalisera :marginalisar marginalitet :marginalitate marginalkostnad :costos pl marginal marginalskatt :carga maximal/de puncta marginalväljare :elector marginal/versatile marginell :marginal; :(obetydlig) marginal, accessori, secundari, de minor importantia margran :bot picea torte Maria :Maria; :jungfru ~ le (Sancta) Virgine mariadyrkan :culto marian/marial/del (Sancta) Virgine; :(överdriven) marilatria, marianismo mariaklocka :bot campanula medio Marie himmelsfärd|Marie|himmelsfärd :rel le Assumption marienglas :miner gypso transparente marig :(svår) difficile; :(knogig) laboriose, penose, fatigante; :(förkrympt) torte marijuana :marihuana, marijuana marijuanacigarett :cigarretta de marihuana/de marijuana marijuanaförgiftning :med cannabismo, intoxication cannabic marijuanarökning :cannabismo, intoxication cannabic marimba :mus marimba marin :I adj marin, maritime, naval II s mil armea de mar, marina, flotta, fortia(s) maritime/naval; :konst marina marina :(småbåtshamn) porto de yachts eng jåts marinad :kul marinada marinbas :base naval/del marina marinbiologi :biologia marin marinblå :blau marin marinera :kul marinar marinflyg :aviation naval marinflygplan :avion/aeroplano del marina marininfanteri :infanteria de marina mariningenjör :ingeniero naval/de marina marinism :litt marinismo marinist :litt marinista marinkår :infanteria de marina marinläkare :medico naval/de marina marinmuseum :museo maritime marinmålning :konst marina marinofficer :officiero naval/de marina marinsoldat :soldato del infanteria del marina marinstab :stato major naval/del marina marinstation :station naval/maritime/del marina marinstridskrafter :fortias maritime/naval marinväsen :marina marionett :marionette fr -nät marionettdocka :marionette fr -nät marionetteater :(spel) joco con marionettes fr -nät; :(byggnad) theatro de marionettes marionettregering :fig governamento marionette fr -nät marionettspel :joco con marionettes fr -nät maritim :maritime mark :I (jord) solo, terra, terreno; :(område) territorio, terreno, solo; :falla till ~en cader al terra; :köpa och sälja ~ comprar e vender terrenos; :sitta på ~en seder al terra; :sätta sig på ~en seder se al terra; :tappa ~ perder terreno II spel jeton fr 3ötå) III num marco, mark (german/finnese) marka :mil cantina, refectorio militar markanalys :analyse/analysis del solo markant :remarcabile, notabile, prominente, saliente markanvändning :utilisation del solo, uso del terra markatta :zool cercopitheco markeffektfarkost :hovercraft eng håvökra:ft, aeroglissator markera :(utmärka) marcar, delimitar, jalonar, signalar; :(betona) sublinear, accentuar; :sport marcar; :finl (räcka upp handen) altiar le mano markerad :(utpräglad) distincte, pronunciate markering :jalonamento, signalisation, accentuation; :tele unitate de tempore markeringsljus :luce/lumines de signalisation/pro signalisar markeringspenna :marcator markeringstavla :tabula a/de marcar markeringstejp :banda pro marcar marketentare :cantinero, vivandero marketenteri :mil cantina, refectorio militar marketeri :konst marqueteria marketing :marketing eng ma:kiting markexploatering :exploitation del solo markfuktighet :uligine markfönster :fenestretta de terreno markförbättring :(a)melioration/fertilisation del solo markförhållande :stato del terreno, condition/qualitate/natura del terreno markförskjutning :glissamento de terreno/de terras markförstöring :destruction del solo markförvärv :conquesta de nove terras markgreve :hist margrave, marchese markgrevinna :hist marchesa markgrevskap :hist margraviato, marchesato markinnehav :proprietate (de terras), terra markinnehavare :proprietario de terras markis :1 (titel) marchese, marquis fr marki 2 (solskydd) marquise fr marki:z, tenta markisinna :(adelsdam) marchesa; :(gift med markis) marquise fr marki:z markistitel :marchesato, marquisato -z- markisväv :tela pro marquises fr marki:z markkartering :analyse/analysis del solo markkunnig :pedologic; :~ person pedologo markkurs :ekon le curso del marco/del mark (german/finnese) markledes :per terra marklära :scientia del solo, pedologia; :som avser ~ pedologic; :specialist på ~ pedologo marknad :mercato; :(folkfest) kermesse; :den inhemska ~en le mercato interior/national; :komma ut med en ny produkt på ~en lancear un nove producto; :konkurrerande ~ mercato competitive/concurrential; :mättad ~ mercato saturate; :svart ~ mercato nigre; :växande ~ mercato in expansion marknadsanalys :analyse/analysis del mercato, marketing eng ma:kiting marknadsandel :parte/quota del mercato, participation al/in le mercato marknadsanpassning :adaptation al mercato marknadsbedömning :prospection del mercato, recerca de marketing eng ma:kiting marknadsekonomi :economia de mercato marknadsföra :vender al mercato, offerer in le mercato marknadsförare :mercante/venditor de mercato, persona qui se occupa de marketing eng ma:kiting marknadsföring :marketing eng ma:kiting marknadshushållning :economia de mercato marknadskrafter :mechanismo economic/de mercato marknadsledare :superintendente del mercato marknadsläge :situation/position/stato del mercato, conjunctura marknadsmekanism :mechanismo economic/de mercato marknadsplats :loco de mercato, centro commercial marknadspris :precio currente/del mercato marknadsstrategi :strategia commercial/de mercato, marketing eng ma:kiting marknadstorg :mercato marknadstånd :barraca de mercato marknadsundersökning :investigation del mercato, marketing eng ma:kiting marknadsutsikt :prospecto del mercato marknadsvärde :valor commercial/de mercato markområde :territorio, solo, terreno markpersonal :flyg personal de servicio del aerodromo, personal al solo/de terra markpris :precio del terreno markprofil :profilo del solo markservice :servicio a solo/de terra markspekulation :speculation de terras/del solo markstridskrafter :armea/fortias terrestre/de terra marktjänst :servicio a solo/de terra marktäckare :bot planta que coperi le solo Markusevangeliet :bibl le Evangelio de/secundo Marco markvegetation :vegetation terren/terrestre markvind :meteor vento del solo markvärde :valor del terreno markägare :proprietario de terreno/de terras markör :spel contator, numerator; :data cursor; :sport marcator markörgrav|markörgrop :(el. markörgrop) mantelletto markövning :exercitio al solo marmelad :kul marmelada, confectura marmor :marmore; :person som arbetar i ~ marmorator, marmorero marmoraktig :marmoree, como marmore marmorbearbetning :marmoreria marmorblock :bloco de marmore marmorbrott :marmoriera marmorera :marmor(is)ar, venar; :~t papper papiro marmorate marmorering :(ådring) venatura marmorgolv :solo de marmore marmorimitation :marmore artificial/facticie marmorindustri :industria marmorari marmorkaka :kul cake eng keik marmorate marmorplatta :placa/tabula/trencho -sh- de marmore marmorskiva :tabletta de marmore marmorsliperi :marmoreria, officina de marmorero marmorstaty :statua de marmore marmorstenhuggare :marmorator, marmorero marmorsåg :serra de marmore marmoråder :vena de marmore Marne :Marne fr marn; :slaget vid ~ le battalia de Marne marockan :marocchino marockansk :marocchin marockanska :marocchina Marocko :Marocco marodera :predar marodering :predation marodör :predator marokäng :(corio) marocchin; :tillverka ~ marocchinar marokängband :bokb ligatura de marrocchin marokängtillverkare :marocchinero marokängtillverkning :marocchineria maronit :rel maronita maronitisk :rel maronita marrisp :bot limonio marritt :incubo mars :martio; :Mars astron, myt Marte; :från ~ martian marsala :kul marsala marsch :I s mil marcha -sh-; :(i snabb takt) passo de carga; :mus marcha; :göra på stället ~ marcar le passo II interj marcha! -sh- marschall :face, facula, torcha -sh- marschduglig :mil apte pro le marcha -sh-/pro marchar marschera :mil marchar -sh-; :~ förbi defilar; :~ på stället marcar le passo; :~ tillbaka contramarchar marschfart :mil passo de marcha -sh- marschformering :mil colonna, columna de marcha -sh- marschfärdig :mil preste pro le marcha -sh-/pro marchar marschhastighet :mil velocitate de marcha -sh- marschkolonn :mil colonna/columna de marcha -sh- marschmusik :musica de marcha -sh- marschorder :mil ordine de marcha -sh- marschrutt|marschroute :(el. marschroute) mil itinerario, percurso marschtakt :mil passo de marcha -sh-; :mus tempo it de marcha Marseille :Marseille fr -sej, Marsilia; :från ~ marsiliese marseljäsen :le Marsiliesa, la Marseillaise fr marsejä:z marsian :martiano marsiansk :martian marsinvånare :martiano marsipan :kul marzapane it -ts- marsk :I hist commandante supreme, generalissimo II geogr maremma, marisco, palude; :invallat ~ polder marskalk :marechal fr -shal; :(på bröllop) garson de honor marskalkinna :marechala -sh- marskalksrang :marechalato -sh- marskalksstav :baston de marechal fr -shal marskatt :catta/catto in calor marskland :maremma, marisco, palude marsmänniska :martiano marsvin :zool porco de India; :vilt ~ cavia martall :zool pino torte marter :pl tormentos martera :martyrisar, tormentar, torturar martering :martyrio, tortura, tormento, supplicio marterpåle :palo de tortura marterredskap :instrumento de tortura martialisk :martial martinmetoden :tekn le methodo Martin fr -tä) martinprocessen :tekn le processo Martin fr -tä) martorn :bot eryngio maritime martyr :martyre; :(bok om) ~ernas historia martyrologio; :person som känner till ~ernas historia martyrologista martyrdöd :s martyrio martyrgloria :corona de martyre martyrium :martyrio, calvario, supplicio martyrmin :aere de martyre martyrskap :martyrio marulk :zool; :vanlig ~ lophio piscator; :~ar zool (familj) lophiidas marulksfiskar :zool (ordning) lophiiformes marvatten :‚ ligga i ~ sjö (om farkost) esser plen de aqua sin affundar se marviol :bot cakile maritime marvuxen|marväxt :(el. marväxt) bot torte marxism :marxismo marxism-leninism|marxism|leninism :marxismo-leninismo marxist :marxista marxist-leninist|marxist|leninist :marxista-leninista marxistisk :marxista maräng :kul meringue fr mörä):g marängsviss :kul meringue fr mörä):g suisse mas :1 (dalmas) viro de Dalecarlia 2 (skattmas) perceptor masa :travaliar/vader lento; :~ sig i väg retirar se; :~ sig upp ur sängen levar se con effortio mascara|maskara :(el. maskara) mascara maser :fys maser masig :(långsam) lente, tardive; :(sävlig) phlegmatic, indolente mask :I 1 zool verme; :(larv) verme, larva; :dagg~ verme de terra, lumbrico; :inälvs~ helminthe; :som avser ~ vermicular 2 kortsp finessa II (ansiktsskydd) masca, mascara; :foto masca, mascara; :fig mascara, masca, apparentia exterior; :hålla ~en fig semblar indifferente, finger indifferentia; :låta ~en falla lassar cader le masca/mascara, remover se le masca/mascara, dismascar se; :ta på sig en ~ poner un masca/mascara, mascar(ar) se maska :I s text malia; :avig ~ malia invertite; :förlupen ~ dismaliatura; :glida genom maskorna i ett nät passar inter/per le malias del rete; :gå maskor (i trikå) dismaliar se; :lägga upp maskor maliar; :rät ~ malia (de)recte II v 1 fiske escar 2 (arbeta långsamt) travaliar lento; :(låtsas arbeta) simular; :kortsp facer un finessa 3 text (göra maskor) maliar; :~ av (vid stickning) diminuer malias; :~ upp en förlupen ~ reparar un dismaliatura maskara :se mascara maskaron :konst mascaron maskdödande :med antihelminthic, anthelminthic, helminthic, vermifuge; :~ medel antihelminthico, anthelminthico, helminthico, vermifuge maskera :(sätta på en mask) poner un masca/mascara, mascar(ar); :(dölja) celar, dissimular, disguisar, occultar; :(kamouflera) camouflar -mu-; :~ sig poner se un masca/mascara, mascar(ar) se; :~d person masca, mascara maskerad :mascarada maskeradbal :ballo de mascas/de mascaras maskeraddräkt :costume de mascarada maskering :disguisamento, camouflage fr -mufla:3 maskeringsfärg :color de camouflage fr -mufla:3 maskeringstejp :banda adhesive (pro coperir) maskformig :vermicular, vermiforme, lumbrical; :blindtarmens ~a bihang anat le appendice vermicular/vermiforme maskfrätt :rodite per vermes maskhål :piccatura de verme maskin :machina; :för full ~ a tote vapor; :skriva ~ dactylographar; :som avser ~ machinal, mechanic maskinarbetare :(obrero) mechanico maskindel :parte de machina maskindriven :propulsate machinalmente maskinelement :parte de machina maskinell :machinal, mechanic maskineri :machineria; :fig machina maskinfabrik :fabrica de machinas maskinfel :defecto de machina maskingevär :mil mitraliatrice; :beskjuta med ~ mitraliar; :beskjutning med ~ mitralia maskingevärseld :mil foco de mitraliatrice, mitralia maskingevärsskytt :mil mitraliator maskingjord :facite al machina maskinhall :hall eng hå:l del machinas maskinhaveri :avaria del machina, panna de motor maskinindustri :industria de machinas maskiningenjör :ingeniero mechanic maskinisera :mechanisar maskinisering :mechanisation maskinist :machinista maskinkonstruktör :constructor de machinas maskinlära :mechanica maskinläsbar :data legibile per un computator maskinmjölka :mulger a machina maskinmässig :machinal, mechanic, automatic maskinolja :oleo lubrificante/pro machinas/de machina maskinpark :parco de machinas, machineria maskinpistol :pistola mitraliatrice/automatic maskinritare :designator de machinas maskinrum :camera/sala/compartimento del machina(s) maskinskada :avaria/panna del motor maskinskrift :scriptura dactylographate/a machina; :som avser ~ dactylographic maskinskriva :scriber al machina, dactylographar, typar maskinskrivare|maskinskriverska :(el. maskinskriverska) dactylographo maskinskrivning :dactylographia maskinskötare :operator de machina, machinista maskinspråk :data linguage -ad3e de machina, lingua machina maskinsticka :tricotar a machina maskinstyrka :potentia mechanic maskinsy :suer a machina maskinsättare :typ linotypista maskinsättning :typ (handling) composition mechanic; :(text) texto componite per machina/al linotypo maskinsåg :serra electric/mechanic maskinsöm :sutura a machina maskinteknik :mechanica maskintekniker :mechanico maskinteknisk :mechanic maskintelegraf :sjö telegrapho marin maskintid :data tempore de computator maskintvätta :lavar a machina maskinvara :merce/articulo/mercantia machinal/mechanic; :data hardware eng ha:dwäö maskinverkstad :officina mechanic maskis :(maskerad) mascarada maskliknande :vermicular, vermiforme maskmedel :med antihelminthico, anthelminthico, helminthico, vermifuge maskopi :conniventia, complicitate; :vara i ~ med någon esser complice de un persona maskot :mascotte fr -kåt, fetiche fr -tish maskros :bot dente de leon maskrosbarn :infante misere ma indurabile masksjukdomar :med helminthiase, helminthiasis maskspel :joco a mascaras maskstungen :rodite per le vermes maskulin :masculin, viril maskulinisera :masculinisar, virilisar maskulinisering :masculinisation, virilisation maskulinitet :masculinitate, virilitate maskulinum :språk masculino maskäten :rodite per vermes maskör :fardator masochism :masochismo masochist :masochista masochistisk :masochistic, masochista massa :(stort antal) massa, multitude, infinitate; :(mängd) massa, quantitate; :(folkmassa) massa, grege, populaceo, turba, vulgo; :(trämassa) pulpa de ligno; :fys massa; :den stora ~n le vulgo, le grande massa, hoi polloi grek; :en ~ fel un massa/multitudine de errores; :en ~ personer un massa/infinitate de personas; :mjuk ~ pulpa; :som avser ~ fys massic massafabrik :fabrica de pasta de papiro, fabrica de cellulosa massage :massage -ad3e; :ge ~ massar massageapparat :apparato de massage -ad3e massageinstitut :instituto de massage -ad3e massaindustri :industria de pulpa de ligno massaker :massacro, carnage -ad3e, hecatombe, assasinato/homicidio multiple/in massa; :(av judar under andra världskriget) holocausto massakrera :massacrar massaktion :action de massa massaproduktion :production de pulpa massarbetslöshet :disoccupation massive massarrestering :arresto in massa massartikel :articulo de serie/de grande consumo massatillverkning :production de pulpa de ligno massatäthet :fys densitate massic massaved :pulpa de ligno massavskedande :dimission/licentiamento collective masscen :film scena de massa massdemonstration :demonstration/manifestation de massa massdeportation :deportation massive/in massa massera :massar massevakuering :evacuation in massa massgiljotinering :guillotinada gi- massgrav :fossa commun masshysteri :hysteria collective massiv :I adj massive, compacte, dense, solide; :~t guld auro massive II s geogr massivo masskommunikation :communication de massa masskultur :cultura de massa massmedia :media eng mi:djö massmord :assassinato/homicidio multiple/in massa, massacro, hecatombe massmördare :assassino multiple masspektrograf :fys spectrographo de massa masspektrografi :fys spectrographia de massa masspektrometer :fys spectrometro de massa masspektrometri :fys spectrometria de massa masspektrum :fys spectro de massa massprodukt :producto in massa, articulo in grande serie massproduktion :production in massa/in serie masspsykologi :psychologia de massas masspsykos :psychose/psychosis collective masspurt :sport sprint massive/collective masstal :fys numero massic/de massas masstillverkning :production in massa/in serie massuggesstion :suggestion collective/in massa massuppbåd :levata/mobilisation massive massupplaga :edition in grande quantitates massverkan :effecto collective/in massa massvis :in massa; :~ av saker un infinitate de cosas massör :masseur fr -œ:r massös :masseuse fr -ø:z mast :mast, palo, pylon; :sjö mast mastaba :mastaba master :master eng ma:stö mastig :forte, voluminose, robuste; :(om mat) nutritive, pesante mastit :med mastitis mastix :mastico mastkorg :sjö nido de cornice mastodont :zool, fig mastodonte; :mastodont- (mycket stor) mastodontic, mammut, gigante, gigantesc, immense, colossal, super- mastoidit :med mastoiditis masturbation :masturbation masturbera :masturbar; :person som ~r masturbator masugn :alte furno masur :ligno crispe/lupoide masurbjörk :bot betula lupoide masurka :se mazurka mat :alimento, nutrimento, cibo, mangiar -d3-, victo, viveres, comestibiles, vivanda; :ge ~ dar a mangiar, alimentar, nutrir; :laga ~ cocinar, cocer, facer le cocina; :~ och dryck mangiar e biber mata :(ge mat) dar a mangiar -d3-, alimentar, nutrir; :(ge di) lactar, atettar; :tekn ~ fram bandet ett stycke bobinar le banda magnetic un poco/pauco plus longe; :~ in uppgifter i en dator alimentar un computator matador :matador sp matarbuss :omnibus de ligation/de transporto auxiliar matavfall :residuos domestic matberedare :robot tjeck culinari, apparato de cocina matberg :monte de alimentos matbestick :coperto matbit :repasto legier -d3- matbord :tabula a/de mangiar -d3- matbrist :scarsitate/manco de viveres matbröd :kul pan match :sport match eng mætsh, incontro, partita matcha :(lansera) lancear; :(gå bra ihop med) harmonisar se; :(få att passa) equalar; :(jämföra) comparar matchboll :sport balla de match eng mætsh, matchpoint eng mætshpåint matdags :hora de mangiar -d3-/de repasto (respectivemente de prandio/de lunch eng lansh/de cena/de dinar) mate|matte :(el. matte) kul the paraguayan, mate sp matelassera :text wattar in relievo matelassé|matelasse :text sutura wattate in relievo matematik :mathematica matematiker :mathematico matematikundervisning :inseniamento de mathematica matematisk :mathematic matematisk-naturvetenskaplig|matematisk|naturvetenskaplig :~ fakultet univ facultate del scientias natural (mathematica e physica) materia|materie :(el. materie) materia, substantia material :material, materia; :(underlag) material, documentos, datos; :obearbetat ~ material brute materialanvändning :application/utilisation del material materialbrist :scarsitate/penuria de material materialfel :material defective, defecto in le material materialförvaltare :sport magazinero materialisation :materialisation materialisera :materialisar materialisering :materialisation materialism :materialismo materialist :materialista materialistisk :materialistic, materialista materialkonstant :fys constante de un material materialkostnad :costos pl de material(es) materialkännedom :studio/cognoscentia de proprietates de materiales, scientia de materiales materialprovning :investigation del materiales materialtrötthet :tekn fatiga de materiales materie :se materia materiel :material, equipamento; :rullande ~ material rolante/mobile, parco ferroviari materiell :material, physic, corporal, corporee; :~ hjälp adjuta material; :~a ägodelar benes material materievåg :fys unda de materia matfett :grassia alimentari/nutritive/edibile; :~er lipides alimentari matfriare :parasito matfrisk :qui ha bon appetito matförgiftning :med intoxication alimentari matförråd :reserva/stock eng alimentari/de alimentos/de viveres matgaffel :furchetta matgäst :hospite, pensionario mathiss :monta-plattos matho :mangiatoria -d3- mathållning :cocina matig :substantial matiné|matine :matinée fr -ne matjessill :kul haringo salmuriate matjord :humus lat; :förvandla till ~ render humifere matkniv :cultello de tabula matkorg :corbe de alimentos matkultur :cultura culinari matkupong :ticket eng tikit de repasto/pro un repasto matkällare :dispensa matkännare :gastronomo, gourmet fr gurme matlagare :cocinero, coco matlagning :cocina matlagningskonst :arte de cocinar matlagningskurs :curso de cocina matleda :inappetentia, satietate matlust :appetito, appetentia; :som befrämjar ~en appetitive, appetitose matmamma :domina matning :alimentation; :intravenös ~ alimentation intravenose matnyttig :(ätlig) edibile, comestibile; :(närande) nutriente, nutritive, alibile, alimentose, substantial; :fig utile matnyttighet :nutrivitate, alibilitate matolja :kul oleo alimentari/de tabula matos :odor de cocina matpotatis :kul patatas al/pro le consumo/le consumption matrecept :recepta de cocina matrester :restos matriarkalisk :matriarchal matriarkat :matriarchato matrikel :matricula; :införa i ~ matricular matrikelföring :matriculation matris :matrice, forma, modulo, modello; :data, mat matrice matrisform :typ flaon matrisräkning :mat, data calculo matricial matrisskrivare :data imprimitor/impressor matricial/a/de matrice/punctos matro :tempore tranquille pro le mangiar -d3- matrona :matrona matronaliknande :matronal matros :sjö marinero matroskrage :collo marin/de marinero matrosmössa :bonetto de marinero matrum :camera a/de mangiar -d3- maträtt :platto mats :ta sin ~ ur skolan fig quitar le joco, retirar se matsal :sala a/de mangiar -d3-, cenaculo; :(i kloster, på sjukhus etc) refectorio matsedel :lista de plattos, menu fr meny matservering :taverna, restaurante matservis :servicio de tabula matsilver :argenteria de tabula matsked :coclear; :(som mått) coclearata matsmältning :fysiol digestion, coction, pepsia, pepsis; :dålig ~ indigestion, mal digestion; :god ~ bon digestion; :med dålig ~ dyspeptic; :som avser ~ digestive, peptic; :underlätta ~en facilitar le digestion; :vara bra för ~en esser digestive matsmältningsapparat :fysiol apparato digestive/digerente/cibari/alimentari matsmältningsbefrämjande :digestive matsmältningsbesvär :med disordine/problemas digestive, turbiditate peptic, indigestion, dyspepsia matsmältningskanal :anat tubo/canal/via digestive/digerente/cibari/alientari, enteron; :som tillförs utanför ~en med parenteral matsmältningsmedel :med digestor matstrejk :blocada alimentari matstrupe :anat tubo digestive, esophago matställe :loco pro mangiar -d3-, restaurante matsvamp :champignon fr sha)pinjå) comestibile matsäck :provisiones de bucca matsäckskorg :paniera de picnic eng matt :I s spel (förlustställning i schack) chaco sh- e mat; :göra ~ facer chaco e mat, matar; :vara ~ esser chaco e mat II adj (kraftlös) debile, fatigate, languide, languorose, disanimate, inerte, apathic, indolente, lymphatic; :(glanslös) mat; :(ogenomskinlig) mat, opac; :en ~ fotokopia un photo(graphia) super papiro mat; :göra ~ matar, dispolir III adj spel mat; :~! chaco sh- e mat! matta :I s matta, carpetta, tapete, tapis fr tapi; :spel facer mat, matar; :hålla sig på ~n fig tener se intra le limites; :lägga på en ~ mattar; :piska mattor batter mattas/tapetes II v (göra trött, försvaga) fatigar, debilitar, extenuar, infirmar mattas :debilitar se, devenir minus forte, languer; :(försämras) deteriorar se mattbehandla :matar, dispolir matte :I (matematik) mathematica II maestra III se mate mattera :matar, dispolir mattfernissa :vernisse mat mattglänsande :de brillantia opac/satinate matthet :(trötthet) fatiga, apathia, inertia, indolentia, languor, lymphatismo; :(glanslöshet) matitate, color mat matthot :spel chaco sh- al rege mattid :hora de mangiar -d3-/de repasto (respectivemente de prandio/de lunch eng lansh/de cena/de dinar) mattighet :fatiga, apathia, inertia, indolentia, languor, lymphatismo mattknytare :tressator de mattas mattlummer :bot lycopodio clavate mattning :debilitation, decadentia, diminution mattpiskare :battitor de tapetes/de carpettas mattram :bot pyrethro mattråg :mangiatoria -d3- mattslipa :matar matvanor :habitudes/costumes alimentari matvaror :productos alimentari, articulos de alimentation, comestibiles, mantenentia, provisiones, victualias matvaruaffär :magazin/boteca de alimentation/de comestibiles/de viveres/de productos alimentari matvrak :glutton matvrå :arkit alcova a/de mangiar -d3- matvägra :refusar nutrimento matvägran :refusa de mangiar -d3- matvägrare :persona qui refusa nutrimento matäpple :kul pomo/malo a cocer/pro compota Mauretanien :Mauretania mauretanier :mauretaniano mauretansk :mauretanian mauretanska :mauretaniana mauritier :mauritiano mauritisk :mauritian mauritiska :mauritiana Mauritius :Mauritio mausergevär :mauser ty mausör mausoleum :mausoleo mauve|mauvefärgad :(el. mauvefärgad) (de color) mauve fr mo:v max :I s kortsp (maximerad insats) maxime moneta/summa riscate (licite) II s (maximum) maximo; :till ~ multissime; :ful till ~ multo fede, fedissime III adv al maximo, al plus; :~ 200 kronor al maximo 200 coronas maxfart :velocitate maximal/maxime/limite, limite del velocitate maxgräns :limite superior maxi :maxi maxikjol :gonna/gonnella maxi, maxigonna, maxi maxill :anat maxilla maxillarben :anat osso maxillar, maxilla maxim :maxima maximal :maxime, maximal maximalhastighet :velocitate maxime/limite/maximal/maximo, limite del velocitate maximebelopp :amonta/summa maxime/maximal maximera :(bestämma högsta gräns) fixar/establir un limite superior/un maximo; :(göra så stor som möjligt) maximisar maximering :maximisation maximiantal :numero maxime/maximal maximibelopp :precio maxime/maximal maximibredd :largor maxime/maximal maximifart :velocitate maximal/maxime/limite, limite del velocitate maximigräns :limite superior maximihastighet :velocitate maxime/limite/maximal, limite del velocitate; :överskrida ~en exceder le limite del velocitate maximihöjd :altor maxime/maximal maximipris :precio maxime/maximal maximistorlek :talia maxi maximitemperatur :temperatura maxime/maximal maximitermometer :thermometro a maximo maximode :(moda) maxi maximum :maximo; :~ tio personer dece personas al maximo maxwell :fys maxwell eng mækswöl mayafolk :maya mayakultur :civilisation maya mayaspråk :maya mayor :mayor eng mäö; :Lord Mayor Lord eng lå:d Mayor mazurka|masurka :(el. masurka) mus mazurka po MBL :(medbestämmandelagen) jur le lege del derecto de codecision meander :geogr meandro, sinuositate; :konst meandro, greca meanderbård :konst meandro, greca meanderlopp :geogr meandro, sinuositate mecenat :mecenato Mecka|mecka :I Mecca; :fig Mecca, eldorado, paradiso II mecka se meka med|mede :I prep con, per, per medio de II adv anque, etiam; :jag ~ anque/etiam io; :~ flera e alteres; :till och ~ mesmo, ancora, etiam III med, mede s patin medagerande :cooperative medalj :medalia; :~ens baksida le reverso del medalia; :person som fått ~ medalista; :utdela ~ medaliar medaljera :medaliar medaljgravör :konst medalista medaljong :konst, arkit medalion medaljongporträtt :medalion medaljsamling :medaliario medaljör :sport, konst medalista medan :durante que, dum medansvar :coresponsabilitate medansvarig :coresponsabile medarbeta :collaborar medarbetare :cogerente, collaborator, cooperator medarbetarskap :cogestion, collaboration, cooperation medarvinge :coherede, cohereditario; :vara ~ cohereditar medbedömare :(i skola) secunde censor/appreciator medbestämmande :codecision medbestämmandelag :jur lege del derecto de codecision medbestämmanderätt :jur derecto de codecision medborgaranda :spirito civic, civismo medborgare :concitatano, cive, regnicola medborgargarde :guarda civic/civil, militia urban medborgarhus :centro communitari/del communitate medborgarrätt :jur derecto de concitatano; :förkämpe för ~ civilista; :ge ~ naturalisar medborgarskap :jur derecto de concitatano; :ge ~ naturalisar medborgerlig :civic, civil medbringa :portar con se medbroder :confratre medbrottslig :complice, codelinquente medbrottslighet :complicitate; :anklaga för ~ accusar de complicitate medbrottsling :complice, coautor, codelinquente meddela :informar, communicar, notificar, annunciar, significar, facer saper; :~ i förtroende confider; :~ sig med communicar con meddelaktig :codelinquente, complice meddelaktighet :complicitate meddelande :information, communication, notification, annuncio, annunciation, notitia, message -ad3e meddelare :informator, notificator, communicator, annunciator meddelbar :communicabile meddelbarhet :communicabilitate meddelelse :information, communication, notification, annunciation, annuncio, notitia, message -ad3e meddelsam :communicative, expansive meddelsamhet :character communicative, expansion, expansivitate meddelägare :hand socio, associato, coparticipante, partenario/partner eng pa:tnö commercial meddelägarskap :coparticipation meddetsamma :immediatemente meddirektör :codirector, cogerente mede :se 3med medel :s (hjälpmedel) (re)medio; :med remedio, medicamento, medicina; :ekon medios, fundos, ressources fr -surs; :likvida ~ medios liquide; :lungnande ~ calmante, tranquillisante, sedativo, lenitivo, paregorico; :offentliga ~ fundos public; :smärtstillande ~ analgesico; :ändamålet helgar medlen le fin sanctifica le medios medelbar :jur mediate, indirecte medelbetyg :nota median medeldistans :sport cursa de medie distantia medeldistansare :sport currero/cursor de medie distantia; :(på skridskor) patinator de medie distantia medeldistansrobot :mil missile de medie portata medelengelsk :språk in medie anglese medelengelska :språk medie anglese medeleuropeisk :centroeuropee medelfransk :språk in medie francese medelfranska :språk medie francese medelfrisisk :språk in medie frison medelfrisiska :språk medie frison medelgod :median Medelhavet :le Mar Mediterranee, le Mediterraneo medelhavsklimat :climate maritime del Mediterraneo Medelhavsländerna :le paises mediterranee medelholländsk :språk in medie nederlandese medelholländska :språk medie nederlandese medelhögtysk :språk in medie alte germano medelhögtyska :språk medie alte germano medelinkomst :salario/receptas pl median medelklass :(social) classe medie/median, burgesia; :(för hotell etc) categoria medie medelkvalitet :qualitate medie/median/intermedie medellängd :talia medie/median medellågtysk :språk in medie basse germano medellågtyska :språk medie basse germano medellång :(om sträcka) medie, median, de longor medie/median; :(om tid) medie, median, de durata medie/median; :(om person) de talia median/medie medellös :impecuniose, sin medios/ressources fr -surs medellöshet :impecuniositate medelmåtta :1 (genomsnittlig nivå) media, medio 2 (slätstruken person) persona de nivello medie/median/mediocre medelmåttig :mediocre, mesurate medelmåttighet :mediocritate medelpris :precio median/medie medelproportional :mat media proportional/geometric/arithmetic medelpunkt :centro, medio, puncto central/centric; :vara ~ för intresset esser in le/al centro del attention/del interesse medelst|medels :(el. medels) per, per medio de medelstarkt :mus mezzoforte it -ts- medelstor :medie, median, de grandor medie/median; :ett ~t företag un interprisa median/de medie importantia medelstorlek :grandor medie/median medelsvensson :homine del strata medeltal :media; :i ~ in media medeltemperatur :temperatura medie/median medeltid :evo/etate/seculos medie, medievo medeltida :medieval medeltidslatin :språk latino medieval, basse latino medelvikt :sport peso medie/median medelväg :fig compromisso medelvärde :media, medio medelålder :etate median, medie etate; :en ~s man un homine de etate median meder :hist medos medfaren :deteriorate, damnificate, guastate medfånge :codetenito medfödd :innate, congenite, congenital, connatural, native medfölja :accompaniar medföljande :accessori, (ci) incluse medföra :(ha med sig) apportar (con se); :(vålla) causar, involver, occasionar, resultar in medförfattare :coautor medge|medgiva :(el. medgiva) (tillstå) admitter, recognoscer, conceder; :(tillåta) permitter, tolerar, admitter, lassar medgivande :(erkännande) admission, concession; :(tillåtelse) permission, consentimento, assentimento; :tyst~ conniventia medgång :prosperitate medgångstid :tempore/era prospere/de prosperitate medgörlig :accommodante, obediente, flexibile, malleabile, plicabile, plicante, tractabile, indulgente, docile medgörlighet :docilitate, flexibilitate, malleabilitate, obedientia, tractabilitate, indulgentia medhavd :apportate (con se) medhjälp :adjuta, assistentia medhjälpare :assistente, adjutante, auxiliator, adjutor, coadjutor, adjuta; :(vid brott) complice medhåll :consentimento, assentimento, supporto; :ha ~ esser supportate medhårs :stryka någon ~ fig flattar un persona media :I språk (tonande explosiva) occlusiva/consonante occlusive sonor II se 3medium medial :(belägen i mitten) medial, central; :(spiritistisk) mediumnic median :mat, statist mediana; :som avser ~ median medianlinje :mat linea median, mediana mediant :mus mediante medianvärde :statist valor median, mediana mediatek :collection de medios audiovisual, mediatheca medicin :1 (läkekonst) medicina; :alternativ ~ medicina parallel/non official; :studera ~ studiar (le) medicina 2 (läkemedel) medicina, medicamento, pharmaco, remedio; :behandling med ~ tractamento medicamentose; :föreskriva ~ prescriber/ordinar medicina/medicamento; :ge ~ administrar medicina/medicamento, medicinar; :~ för invärtes/utvärtes bruk medicina/medicamento pro uso interne/externe; :snabbt verkande ~ medicamento/medicina rapide; :ta ~ prender medicina/medicamento; :verkan av en ~ le action de un medicina/de un medicamento medicinalväxt :bot planta/herba medicinal/curative medicinare :studente/studiante in medicina medicinberedning :composition de un medicina/medicamento medicindos :dose/dosis de medicina, potion medicine :~ doktor doctor in medicina; :~ kandidat candidato in medicina; :~ studerande studente/studiante in medicina medicinera :prender medicina/medicamento medicinering :medication; :föreskriva ~ prescriber/ordinar medicamentos/medicinas medicinflaska :ampulla, phiola, phiala, flacon flakå) medicinman :mago, magico, shaman medicinsammansättning :composition de un medicina/un medicamento medicinsk :medicinal, medical, medic; :~ behandling cura/tractamento medic/medical, medication; :ge ~ behandling tractar medicamente, medicar medicinskåp :armario del medicinas/del medicamentos medieforskning :recerca del medios de communication/del media eng mi:djö medieföretag :interprisa de medios de communication/de media eng mi:djö Medien :Media; :invånare i ~ hist medo medieskugga :hamna i ~ haber pauc/poc attention del media eng mi:djö medieval :I s typ (stilo) medieval II adj typ medieval medievalantikva :typ (stilo) medieval del Renascentia medikalisera :render medic/medical medikalisering :(le) render medic/medical medikament :medicina, medicamento, pharmaco, remedio medikamentskåp|medikamentsskåp :(el. medikamentsskåp) armario del medicamentos/del medicinas medikus :medico; :(kvackare) medicastro medinflytande :coinfluentia medintressent :cointeressato medio :medio; :~ januari medio januario medioker :mediocre medisk :hist mede medisterkorv :kul salsicia fumate meditation :meditation, reflexion, recollection, contemplation meditativ :meditative, reflective, contemplative meditera :meditar, reflecter, contemplar, recolliger se meditering :meditation, reflexion, recollection, contemplation mediterran :mediterranee medium :I 1 (mittersta del) centro, medio; :i mediet av september in le medio de septembre, medio septembre 2 språk forma/voce medie II 1 (förmedlare av andevärlden) medium lat; :som har ett ~s egenskaper mediumnic 2 mat (medelvärde) media, medio; :fys medio III (informationskanal) medio de communication; :pl media medios de communication, media eng mi:djö medkandidat :concurrente, competitor, emulo, emulator, rival medkämpe :cobelligerente medkännande :sympathic, pietose, misericordiose medkänsla :commiseration, compassion, sympathia, condolentia; :ha/hysa ~ commiserar medla :mediar, intervenir, interceder, interponer se, servir de intermediario, arbitrar, conciliar medlande :mediator, (re)conciliatori medlare :arbitrator, mediator, (re)conciliator, intercessor, intermediario; :uppträda som ~ servir de intermediario, intervenir, imponer se, mediar medlarroll :ha en ~ servir de intermediario, arbitrar, conciliar medlarskap :mediation, intervention, intercession, conciliation, interposition medlarställning :ha en ~ servir de intermediario, arbitrar, conciliar medlem :membro, adherente, socio; :vara ~ i en förening esser adherente/membro de un societate/de un association medlemsantal :numero de adherentes/membros/socios medlemsavgift :costos pl de membrato, quota, quotisation medlemsförteckning :lista de adherentes/membros/socios, matricula medlemskap :qualitate de membro, membrato medlemskort :carta de adherente/de membro/de socio medlemssiffra :numero de membrato medlemsstat :stato/pais affiliate/membro medlemsvärvning :recrutamento de membros medley :sport quatro stilos, medley eng medli medlidande :compassion, commiseration, mercede, pietate; :av ~ per pietate/compassion; :ha ~ med haber pietate/compassion de, commiserar, compatir; :utan ~ sin pietate; :väcka ~ facer pietate, inspirar/excitar le pietate medlidsam :pietose, compatiente medlidsamhet :compassion, commiseration, mercede, pathos, pietate medling :mediation, intervention, intercession, conciliation, interposition; :som avser ~ conciliative, conciliatori medlingsförslag :proposition mediator/conciliatori/de conciliation medlingsförsök :effortio/tentativa de mediation/de conciliation medlingskommission :commission de contentiones/de conflictos medljud :språk consonante; :som avser ~ consonante, consonantic medljudssystem :språk systema consonantic, consonantismo medlut :inclination a basso/verso le basso medlöpare :(sympatisör) sympathisante; :(beräknande person) opportunista; :(medbrottsling) complice medmänniska :cohomine, cohumano, proximo medmänsklig :human, humanitari medmänsklighet :humanitate, solidaritate medpassagerare :companion de viage -ad3e medpresident :copresidente medpresidentskap :copresidentia medredaktör :coredactor medregent :coregente medregentskap :coregentia medregera :participar al governamento medresenär :companion de viage -ad3e medryckande :excitante, fascinante, ardente, fervente medräkna :includer medräknad :includite, inclusive medräkning :inclusion medskicka :inviar/mandar con medskyldig :complice, codelinqente; :vara ~ till ett brott esser complice de un delicto medskyldighet :complicitate; :anklaga för ~ accusar de complicitate medsols :in senso horologic medspelare :partenario, companion de joco; :sport coequipero medströms :al currente medsvängning :mus resonantia medsyster :soror medsända :inviar/mandar con medsökande :concurrente, competitor, rival medta :apportar, prender/portar con se; :(innesluta) includer medtagen :fig (utmattad) miserabile, affamate medtävlare :concurrente, competitor, emulo, emulator, rival medurs :in senso horologic medusa :zool medusa; :myt gorgon; :Medusa myt Medusa, Gorgon; :som avser ~ zool medusa; :myt gorgonee medusahuvud :capite/testa de Medusa medutgivare :coeditor medvarelse :cohomine, cohuman, proximo medverka :(arbeta ihop) cooperar, collaborar, participar, laborar/travaliar insimul; :(vara behjälplig) assister, contribuer, concurrer, coadjuvar, participar medverkan :cooperation, collaboration, participation, concurso, contribution, concurrentia; :(hjälp) adjuta, appoio, assistentia medverkande :cooperative, contributive medverkare :collaborator, cooperator, contributor, contribuente, coadjutor, assistente medvetande :conscientia; :förlora ~t perder le conscientia/le sensos; :vara vid ~ esser consciente; :återfå ~t recuperar/recovrar le conscientia/le sensos medvetandegöra :actualisar medveten :conscie; :(vid medvetande) consciente; :bli ~ om prender conscientia de; :vara ~ om esser conscie de medvetenhet :conscientia, cognoscentia, cognoscimento medvetslös :inconsciente; :(med hjälp av narkotika) psychedelic medvetslöshet :med coma; :falla i ~ entrar/cader in (le) coma medvind :vento de detra, vento in poppa; :fig favor, successo medvurst :kul salsicia fumate medägare :coproprietario medömkan :compassion, commiseration, mercede, pathos, pietate medömkansvärd :digne de pietate/de compassion Mefistofeles :Mephistopheles mefistofelisk :mephistophelic mefitisk :mephitic; :~ lukt odor mephitic, mephitismo megabar :meteor megabar megabyte :data megabyte eng -bait megafarad :fys megafarad megafon :megaphono, porta-voce megahertz :fys megahertz, megacyclo megajoule :fys megajoule eng -d3u:l megalit :arkeol megalitho megalitisk :arkeol megalithic megalomani :psyk megalomania; :som lider av ~ megalomaniac, megalomane; :person som lider av ~ megalomano, megalomaniaco megameter :megametro megaron :arkit megaron grek megaton :megatonna megatonbomb :mil bomba megatonnic megavolt :megavolt megawatt :megawatt megawattimme :hora megawatt megära :fede femina maligne meja :falcar, secar, tonder mejare :falcator, secator mejeri :fabrica de productos lactee/lactic, lacteria, butyreria, cremeria, caseeria mejeriarbetare :caseero mejerikonsulent :consiliero concernente productos lactee/lactic mejeriprodukt :producto lactee/lactic/de lacteria mejerist :caseero mejning :falcatura mejram :bot majorana mejsel :cisello mejselblad :lamina de un cisello mejselskaft :collo de un cisello mejselslag :colpo de cisello mejsla :cisellar, travaliar al cisello mejsling :cisellatura meka|mecka :(el. mecka) reparar motores mekanik :mechanica mekaniker :mechanico mekanisera :mechanisar mekanisering :mechanisation mekanisk :mechanic, machinal; :(automatisk) mechanic, automatic, machinal mekanism :mechanismo Mekka :Mecca Melanesien :Melanesia melanesier :melanesiano melanesisk :melanesian melanesiska :1 språk melanesiano 2 (kvinna) melanesiana melanin :biokem melanina melankoli :melancholia, atrabile, spleen eng spli:n; :med melancholia melankoliker :melancholico melankolisk :melancholic, atrabiliari, splenetic melanom :med tumor melanic, melanoma melanos :med melanose, melanosis; :som avser ~ melanotic melass :melassa melena :med melena melera :miscer melerad :mixte, maculate, multicolor melinit :kem melinite melioration :melioration (del solo) melism :mus melisma melistisk :mus melismatic mellan :inter; :igår ~ fyra och fem heri inter quatro e cinque horas; :sväva mellan hopp och förtvivlan balanciar inter le spero e le pavor mellanakt :teat intermedio, interacto, entracte fr a)trakt mellanaktsmusik :intermedio, intermezzo it -ts- Mellanamerika :America Central mellanamerikansk :interamerican mellanavgift :agio it ad3å mellanben :anat osso intermedie/intermediari mellanbensmuskel :anat musculo interossee mellanblad :bot folio floral mellandag :die/jorno intercalar mellandäck :sjö interponte mellandäckspassagerare :passagero -d3- de interponte mellaneuropeisk :intereuropee mellaneuropé|mellaneurope :intereuropeo mellanfas :phase intermedie/intermediari mellanfolklig :international mellanform :forma intermedie/intermediari mellanfot :anat metatarso mellanfotsben :anat osso metatarsal mellanfrekvens :radio frequentia intermedie/intermediari mellanfärg :color median/medie/intermediari mellangeneration :generation intermediari mellangärde :anat diaphragma; :som avser ~ diaphragmatic mellangärdsandning :halito diaphragmatic mellanhand :anat metacarpo; :fig commissionario, mediator, intermediario, agente; :komma/sitta på/i ~ haber/occupar un position intermedie inter duo personas mellanhandsben :anat osso metacarpal/metacarpian mellanhavande :transaction; :(tvist) disputa; :ouppklarat ~ conto debite mellaninkomsttagare :salariato intermedie mellanistid :geol periodo interglacial mellanklass :classe intermedie mellanklänning :roba de visita mellankommande :intermedie, interveniente, intercurrente mellankomst :mediation, intervention, intercession, interposition, intromission; :(oönskad) ingerentia mellankrigsgeneration :generation nascite in le annos inter le guerras mellankrigstid :tempore inter le guerras mellankvalitet :qualitate intermedie/intermediari mellankäkben :anat osso intermaxillar mellanlager :strato intermedie/intermediari/intercalate mellanlanda :flyg facer scala mellanlandning :flyg atterrage -ad3e intermedie/intermediari, scala; :göra en ~ på Arlanda facer scala a Arlanda mellanled :(om person) intermediario, mediator; :anat phalangina; :mat termino medie mellanliggande :intermedie, intermediari, transitional mellanläge :position intermedie/intermediari, interposition mellanlägg :material intermedie/intermediari mellanmjölk :kul lacte semidiscremate/semidisbutyrate mellanmänsklig :interindividual mellanmål :kul snack eng snæk; :äta ett ~ mangiar -d3- un cosa inter le repastos mellannamn :nomine intermedie mellanparti :parte intermedie/intermediari mellanperiod :periodo/epocha intermedie/intermediari, intervallo mellanprosa :litt prosa normal mellanrum :intervallo, spatio (intermedie/intermediari), distantia; :(gap) hiato; :(litet) interstitio; :(mellan rader) interlinea; :som inträffar med ~ intervallic, intervallar, intermittente mellanrätt :kul intramesso mellanskikt :strato intermedie/intermediari mellanskillnad :differentia (intermedie/intermediari) mellanslag :(i skrivmaskinsskrift) spatio; :typ (mellan rader) interlineation mellansork :zool microto economo mellanspel :mus interludio, intermedio, intermezzo it -ts-, entracte fr a)trakt mellanstadium :stadio intermedie/intermediari mellanstatlig :international mellanstick :tidn curte commentario redactional mellanstor :ett ~t företag un interprisa median/de medie importantia mellanställning :position intermedie/intermediari, interposition; :ha en ~ mellan två personer occupar un position intermedie inter duo personas mellanstämma :mus medio mellansäsong :saison fr säzå) intermediari mellantid :intervallo, distantia, interim, tempore intermedie/intermediari, interacto, intermission; :hist epocha intermedie/intermediari; :under ~en in le interim, in le intervallo, intertanto mellanting :cosa intermedie/intermediari mellanvikt :sport peso medie/median; :lätt ~ peso medie legier -d3- mellanviktare :sport peso medie/median mellanvägg :arkit pariete/muro divisori; :anat diaphragma mellanvåg :radio unda median/medie mellanvågsmottagare :radio receptor de undas median/medie mellanvåning :arkit entresol fr a)trösål, mezzanin mellanöl :kul, hist bira medie (de un grado de alcohol inter 3,5 e 4,5 % in volumine) mellanöra :anat aure medie/median Mellanöstern :le Oriente Medie, le Medie Oriente mellerst :adv in le/al medio/centro mellersta :adj del medio, medie, median, central; :Mellersta Östern le Oriente Medie, le Medie Oriente melodi :mus melodia melodifestival :festival del canto; :den euroviserade ~en le festival de Eurovision melodik :mus structura/tractamento melodic melodiradio :radioemission de super toto musica legier -d3- melodisk :melodic; :(välljudande) melodiose melodistämma :voce que porta le melodia melodiös :melodiose melodram|melodrama :(el. melodrama) melodrama melodramatisk :melodramatic; :uppträda ~t melodramatisar melon :bot melon, cucumis melo lat; :nät~ melon reticulate; :vatten~ melon de aqua, peponide, citrullo vulgar melonkärna :semine de melon melonträd :bot papaya membran :membrana membranaktig :membrose membranpump :pumpa a membrana membrum :mat membro memento :memento; :~ mori memento mori lat memoarer :memorias, memorial memoarförfattare :memoaralista memorandum :memorandum lat memorera :memorisar memorering :memorisation memorial|memoria :I (anteckningsbok) agenda II memoria (utlåtande) memoria, memorial, memorandum lat men :I konj ma, sed II s (skada) damno; :(lyte) defecto corporal/physic/del corpore mena :(anse) opinar, esser del opinion, pensar, creder, estimar, supponer; :(åsyfta) intender, voler dicer, alluder a, facer allusion a; :(tveka) hesitar, vacillar; :det ~r du inte! isto/tu non es seriose!; :det var inte så jag ~de isto non esseva mi intention; :~ allvar esser seriose, parlar seriosemente; :~ väl haber bon intentiones; :stå och ~ hesitar menad :hist menade menageri :menagerie fr mena3eri menande :significante, significative, expressive, evocatori; :~ blickar reguardos expressive/evocatori menarke :fysiol menarche, prime menstruation mendelevium :kem mendelevium mendelism :mendelismo; :företrädare för ~ mendeliano mendelistisk :mendelian mendelsk :mendelian; :~a ärftlighetslagarna le leges mendelian/de Mendel mendla :(om egenskap) esser hereditate secundo le leges mendelian mendling :hereditate secundo le leges mendelian mene tekel|mene|tekel|menetekel :(el. menetekel) signo precursor admonente, mene tekel mened :perjurio, juramento false; :begå ~ perjurar se, prestar un juramento false menedare :perjuro, perjurator menetekel :se mene tekel menföre :det är ~ le glacie se rumpe ancora menhir :menhir menig :mil soldato simple, conscripto; :~e man le populo, le vulgo menighet :(allmänhet) publico, population, congregation; :rel congregation, parochianos mening :(åsikt) opinion, conception, idea, judicio, aviso; :(avsikt) intention; :(betydelse) senso; :språk phrase; :allmänna ~en le opinion public; :delade ~ar opiniones dividite; :enligt min ~ secundo mi opinion; :framföra sin ~ angående något dar su opinion super un cosa; :förutfattad ~ prejudicio; :~arna går isär le opiniones es dividite; :utbyta ~ar kring något discuter/debatter/disputar/disserer/dissertar/ventilar un cosa; :vara av en annan ~ dissentir, dissider; :vara av den ~en att esser de opinion que/haber le opinion que meningit :med meningitis meningoencefalit :med meningoencephalitis meningokock :med meningococco meningsbrytning :differentia/diversitate/divergentia de opinion(es) meningsbyggnad :språk construction del phrase, syntaxe, syntaxis meningsfrände :qui es del mesme opinion, sympathisante meningsfull :sensate, significante meningsfullhet :significantia meningslös :(utan mening) disproviste/vacue de senso, sin senso, inan, absurde; :(förgäves) van, frustranee, inutile meningslöshet :inanitate, inutilitate meningsmotståndare :opponente, oppositor, adversario, contradictor, antagonista meningsriktning :currente, tendentia, movimento meningsskiljaktlighet :(olika uppfattning) differentia/diversitate/divergentia de opinion(es); :(oenighet) disaccordo, dissentimento meningsutbyte :discussion; :(gräl) altercation meningsyttring :expression de opinion menisk :anat, fys menisco; :som avser ~ meniscal menisklins :fys menisco meniskskada :med lesion meniscal menlig :damnose, nocive, nocente, nocue, detrimentose menlös :innocente, naive, innocue, fatue menopaus :fysiol menopausa Menorca :Minorca; :från ~ minorchin; :invånare på ~ minorchino mens :I s menstruation, menstruo; :ha ~ menstruar; :som avser ~ menstrual, menstruose II konj (medan) durante que, dum mensperiod :periodo menstrual mensskydd :tampon/servietta/panno hygienic/periodic menstruation :menstruation, menstruo; :ha ~ menstruar; :som avser ~ menstrual menstruationscykel :biol cyclo menstrual menstruationsperiod :periodo menstrual menstruationsskydd :tampon/servietta/panno hygienic/periodic menstruationsvärk :dolor menstrual menstruera :menstruar menstruering :menstruation, menstruo mensur :mensor mensvärk :dolor menstrual mental :mental mentalhygien :psyk hygiene mental mentalhygienisk :psyk de hygiene mental mentalism :mentalismo mentalistisk :mentalistic mentalitet :mentalitate, stato del mente mentalpatient :malado mental/de mente, alienato mentalsjuk :mentalmente malade, malade de mente, insan mentalsjukdom :maladia mental, insanitate mentalsjukhus :hospital psychiatric mentalsjukvård :cura psychiatric mentol :menthol; :med ~ mentholate mentoltablett :pastilla/tabletta mentholate mentometer :mentometro mentor :mentor, guida, monitor, consiliero menuett :mus menuet, minuetto it meny :(matsedel) menu fr meny, lista de plattos; :data menu mer|mera :(el. mera) plus; :ju ~ desto bättre quanto plus tanto melio; :med mera et cetera; :~ död än levande plus morte que vive; :~ eller mindre plus o minus; :~ och ~ de plus in plus; :~ pengar plus de moneta; :~ än plus que; :~ än någonsin plus que jammais/unquam; :så mycket ~ som tanto plus que; :än ~ de plus merarbete :labor/travalio additional mercerisera :text mercerisar mercerisering :text mercerisation merendels :le plus sovente, ordinarimente meridian :meridiano; :som avser ~ meridional meridiangrad :grado meridian merinkomst :recepta additional/supplementari/extra merino :text merino merinofår :zool merino merinoull :(lana de) merino meristem :bot meristema merit :merito; :bedöma någon efter ~erna judicar un persona secundo su meritos meritera :~ sig qualificar se meritförteckning :curriculum vitae lat vitä meritokrat :meritocrate meritokrati :meritocratia meritokratisk :meritocratic meritvärdering :judicamento secundo le meritos merkantil :mercantil merkantilisera :commercialisar merkantilisering :commercialisation merkantilism :mercantilismo merkantilist :mercantilista merkantilistisk :mercantilista, mercantilistic merkostnad :costos pl additional/supplementari/extra Merkurius :astron, myt Mercurio merparten :le major parte, le majoritate mersmak :ge ~ haber le gusto de plus mervärde :valor adjuncte, plus-valor mervärdeskatt|mervärdesskatt :(el. mervärdesskatt) taxa super le valor adjuncte (TVA) mes :1 zool paro; :blå~ paro blau; :grå~ paro boreal; :kärr~ paro palustre; :svart~ paro nigre; :tofs~ paro cristate 2 (bärställning) armatura de/pro un sacco de dorso 3 (ynkrygg) coardo, poltron mesaktig :coarde, poltron mesaktighet :cordia, poltroneria mesallians :mésalliance fr mezalja):s, mal maritage -ad3e, mal matromonio mesan :sjö artimon mesanmast :sjö artimon mesansegel :sjö (vela de) artimon mesanstång :virga/verga de artimon mesig :coarde, poltron; :(töntig) simple, naive mesighet :cordia, poltroneria; :(töntighet) simplicitate, naivitate meskalin :mescalina mesmerisera :mesmerisar mesmerisering :mesmerisation mesmerism :mesmerism, magnetismo animal mesmerist :mesmerista mesoderm :anat mesoderma; :som avser ~ mesodermic mesolitikum :geol mesolithico mesolitisk :geol mesolithic meson :fys meson; :som avser ~ mesonic mesopaus :meteor mesopausa Mesopotamien :Mesopotamia; :invånare i ~ mesopotamiano mesopotamisk :mesopotamian, mesopotamic mesopotamiska :fig lingua incomprehensibile mesosfär :meteor mesosphera mesost :kul caseo de sero mesotron :fys mesotron mesozoikum :geol mesozoico mesozoisk :geol mesozoic messianism :rel messianismo; :anhängare av ~en messianista messiansk :messianic, del Messia Messias :Messia Messina :Messina; :från ~ messinese messmör :kul butyro de sero, caseo de sero molle mest :I adj le plus grande parte de, le major parte de, le majoritate de, le plus grande numero de; :den ~a tiden le major parte del tempore; :det ~a av hans pengar le plus grande parte de su moneta II adv le plus; :(huvudsakligen) principalmente; :(vanligen) generalmente, le plus sovente, in general; :tycka ~ om amar le plus, preferer mestadels :generalmente, in general, le plus sovente mestbjudande :(le persona) le plus offerente mestgynnadnation|mest gynnad nation|mest|gynnad|nation :(el. mest gynnad nation) pol nation le plus favorate mestis :mesticio mestparten :le parte le plus grande meta :piscar al canna metabolisk :biol metabolic metabolism :biol metabolismo metabolit :biol metabolite metadon :farm methadon metafor :språk metaphora; :använda ~er metaphorisar metaforik :språk le uso de metaphoras metaforisk :språk metaphoric metafysik :metaphysica metafysiker :metaphysico metafysisk :metaphysic metagenes :biol metagenese, metagenesis metagenetisk :biol metagenetic metakarpalben :anat osso metacarpal/metacarpian metall :metallo; :överdra med ~ metallisar metallaktig :metallic, metalliforme metallarbetare|metallare :(el. metallare) obrero/laborator/travaliator metallurgic, metallurgo, metallurgista metallbeslag :guarnitura metallic metallegering :alligato (de metallos) metallfolie :folio/lamina metallic/de metallo metallfärg :(metallglänsande) color metallic; :(för målning av metall) color pro metallos metallförande :metallifere, metallic metallgjutare :funditor de metallos metallgjuteri :funderia metallglans :lustro/lucentia/brillantia metallic metallglänsande :metallic metallgravering :konst niello metallhaltig :metallifere, metallic metallhantverk :mestiero metallic/in metallos metallindustri :industria metallurgic, metallurgia metallisera :tekn metallisar metallisering :tekn metallisation metallisk :metallic metallklang :sono metallic metallograf :metallographo metallografi :metallographia metallografisk :metallographic metalloid :kem metalloide; :som avser ~ metalloidic metalloxid :kem oxydo de metallo metallplatta :placa de metallo, platta metallskruv :vite a/de metallos metallslöjd :metallurgia metallsåg :serra a metallo/pro metallos metalltacka :tekn lingoto metalltråd :filo metallic/de metallo; :(i lampa) filamento metallic/de metallo metalltrådslampa :lampa de filamento metallic/de metallo metalltrådsväv :tela metallic metallurg :metallurgo, metallurgista metallurgi :metallurgia metallurgisk :metallurgic metallutmattning :tekn fatiga del metallo metallvals :laminatorio (a metallos) metallvaror :pl articulos de/in metallo; :(av järn) quincalia metallverk :fabrica metallurgic metallvärde :valor metallic metallåder :filon/vena metallifere/de metallo metamer :metamere metamorf :metamorphe, metamorphic metamorfos :metamorphose, metamorphosis; :omvandla genom ~ metamorphosar metamusik :metamusica metan :kem methano metangas :kem methano metanol :kem methanol, alcohol methylic, methyleno metanolförgiftning :med intoxication per methanol metapoesi :litt metapoesia metare :piscator al canna metaspråk :metalinguage -ad3e metaspråklig :metalinguistic metastabil :kem metastabile metastabilitet :kem metastabilitate metastas :med metastase, metastasis metastatisk :med metastatic metates :språk metathese, metathesis, transposition, permutation mete :pisca al canna metempsykos :med metempsychose, metempsychosis; :person som lider av ~ metempsychosista meteor :astron meteoro, bolide, aerolitho meteorid :astron meteoroide meteorisk :astron meteoric meteorit :astron meteorite, petra meteoric, aerolitho meteoritbombardemang :bombardamento de meteorites meteoritkrater :crater de meteorites/de un meteorite meteorolog :meteorologo, meteorologista meteorologisk :meteorologic meteorolologi :meteorologia meteorsten :petra meteoric, meteorite, aerolitho meteorsvans :cauda meteoric/de un meteoro meter :(längdmått) metro; :litt (versmått) mesura, metro; :mäta i ~ metrar; :som avser ~ metric meterbred :large de un metro meterlängd :metrage -ad3e meterlång :longe de un metro metersystem :systema metric metervara :material (que on vende) per metro metervis :in metros metkrok :fiske hamo metmask :fiske verme pro/de pisca al canna metning :fiske pisca al canna metod :methodo, procedimento, procedura metodik :methodologia metodiker :homine methodic metodiklärare :professor/docente de methodologia, methodologista metodisk :methodic, systematic, organisate; :gå ~t tillväga methodisar metodism :rel methodismo metodist :rel methodista metodistisk :rel methodista, methodistic metodlära :methodologia metodologi :methodologia metodologisk :methodologic metonymi :språk metonymia metonymisk :språk metonymic metop :arkit metopa metrev :fiske linea (de pisca al canna) metrik :litt metrica, prosodia metrisk :litt metric metro :metropolitano, metro metrologi :(mått och viktlära) metrologia, scientia de pesos e mesuras; :(lantmätningsteknik) agrimensura metrologisk :metrologic; :person med ~ utbildning metrologo, metrologista; :(lantmätare) agrimensor metronedgång :bucca de metro metronom :mus metronomo metronomisk :mus metronomic metropol :metropole metropolit :rel metropolita, metropolitano metropolitan :rel metropolitano, archiepiscopo (metropolitan) metropolitisk :rel metropolitan, archiepiscopal metrostation :station de metro metrum :litt metro, mesura metspö :canna de/a piscar Metusalem :Mathusala; :gammal som ~ vetule como Methusala metyl :kem methylo; :som avser ~ methylic metylalkohol :alcohol methylic, methyleno, methanol, alcohol pyrolignose metylbensen :kem toluene, toluol metylen :kem methyleno Mexico :Mexico mexikan :mexicano mexikansk :mexican mexikanska :mexicana mezzanin :arkit entresol fr a)trösål mezzoforte :I adj mus mezzoforte it -ts- II s mus mezzoforte it -ts- mezzosopran :mus mezzosoprano it -ts- MHz :(megahertz) fys MHz (megahertz) mi :mus mi miau :se mjau mick :microphono mickel :zool vulpe middag :(klockan 12) mediedie, meridie; :(efter klockan 12) postmeridie; :(måltid) cena, dinar; :äta ~ cenar, dinar middagsbjudning :festa, party eng pa:ti, banchetto middagsbord :tabula de cena/de dinar middagsdags :hora de cena/de dinar/de mangiar -d3-; :(mitt på dagen) hora de prandio/de lunch eng lansh middagsgäst :dinator, convitato middagshetta :calor meridian/del postmeridie middagshöjd :zenit middagskonsert :concerto postmeridian/del postmeridie middagslinje :meridiano middagslur :siesta middagsmål :cena, dinar; :(mitt på dagen) repasto del mediedie/del meridie, prandio, lunch eng lansh middagsrast :pausa de mediedie/de meridie/del lunch eng lansh middagssol :sol de mediedie/de meridie middagsstängning :clausura de mediedie/de meridie/del pausa de lunch eng lansh middagstid :(klockan 12) hora meridian, mediedie, meridie; :vid ~en verso le mediedie/le meridie middagsvila :siesta midfastosöndagen :le quarte dominica quaresimal/del quaresima midget :sport midget eng mid3it Midgårdsormen :myt le Serpente de Midgård midja :anat talia; :text talia, cinctura midjemått :mesura del talia midnatt :medienocte midnattsmässa :missa nocturne/de medienocte midnattssol :sol de medienocte midskepps :sjö in le medio del nave, in le nave central midsommar :medio del estate midsommarafton :le die ante le medio del estate midsommarblomster :bot geranio midsommardag :medio del estate midsommarfest :festa de medie estate midsommarnatt :nocte de medie estate midsommarstång :arbore de medie estate midsommartid :medio del estate midströms :in le medio del fluxo midvinter :medio del hiberno midvinterblot :fornnord ceremonia sacrificial del medio del hiberno mig :me; :en vän till ~ un amico de me; ge ~ den da me lo; :jag tvättar ~ io me lava; :vad ~ beträffar quanto a me migrant :migrator, migrante migration :migration; :zool (e)migration; :som avser ~ migratori migrera :migrar migrän :med migraine fr migrä:n; :som avser ~ migrainose -grä- migränattack :med accesso/crise de migraine fr migrä:n migräniker :malado de migraine fr migrä:n mikado :mikado jap mikra :kul cocer a furno microunda/a microundas mikroampere :microampere mikroanalys :microanalyse, microanalysis mikrob :microbio mikrobalans :microbalancia mikrobiell :microbic mikrobiolog :microbiologo, microbiologista mikrobiologi :microbiologia mikrobiologisk :microbiologic mikrochip :data microchip eng maikrötship mikrodator :microcomputator mikroekonomi :microeconomia mikroekonomisk :microeconomic mikroelektronik :microelectronica mikroelektronisk :microelectronic mikroelement :microelemento mikrofarad :microfarad mikrofauna :microfauna, fauna/animales microscopic mikrofiche :microfiche fr mikråfish mikrofilm :microfilm mikrofilma :microfilmar mikrofilmning :(le) microfilmar mikrofon :microphono; :tala i ~ parlar ante le microphono mikrofonisk :microphonic; :~ förstärkare amplificator microphonic mikrofonröst :voce phonogenic/radiogenic mikrofonskräck :pavor del microphono mikrofossil :microfossile mikrofotografera :microphotograph(i)ar mikrofotografering :microphotographia mikrofotografi :microphotographia mikrofotografisk :microphotographic mikrofotometer :microphotometro mikrofysik :microphysica mikrograf :micrographo mikrografi :micrographia mikrografisk :micrographic mikrointervall :mus microtono mikrokemi :microchimia mikrokirurgi :micrchirurgia mikroklimat :microclimate mikroklimatisk :microclimatic mikroklimatologi :microclimatologia mikroklimatologisk :microclimatologic mikrokopia :microcopia mikrokort :microcarta, microfiche fr mikråfish mikrokosmisk :microcosmic mikrokosmos :microcosmo mikrolit :arkeol microlitho mikrolitisk :arkeol microlithic mikrometer :micrometro mikrometerskruv :vite micrometric mikrometrisk :micrometric mikromätning :micrometria mikron :micron Mikronesien :Micronesia mikronesier :micronesiano mikronesisk :micronesian mikronesiska :micronesiana mikroorganism :microorganismo, organismo microscopic mikroplankton :microplancton mikroprocessor :microprocessor mikroseimograf :microseismographo mikrosekund :microsecunda mikroskop :microscopio mikroskopera :investigar per medio de microscopio mikroskopering :microscopia mikroskopi :microscopia mikroskopisk :microscopic mikroskopist :microscopista mikrospor :bot microspora mikrospår :(i grammofonskiva) microsulco mikrostruktur :microstructura, structura microscopic mikrotek :archivo pro microfilm mikroteknik :technica microscopic, microtechnica, microtechnologia mikroteknisk :microtechnologic mikrotelefon :receptor mikroteori :ekon microeconomia mikrotom :microtomo mikroton :mus microtono mikrovolt :microvolt mikrovåg :microunda mikrovågsugn :furno microunda/a microundas mil :millia; :engelsk ~ millia anglese (1.609 m) nautisk ~ millia marin/nautic (1.852 m); :som avser ~ milliari mila :arrangiamento -d3- (in le aere libere) pro distillar ligno a carbon, pila de carbon de ligno Milano :Milano; :från ~ milanese mild :dulce, suave, blande, benigne; :(vänlig) clemente, indulgente, benigne, mansuete; :(välvillig) benevole, benevolente, indulgente, anodin; :~ kritik critica benevolente/indulgente/anodin; :~ straff punitiones legier -d3-; :milt klimat climate benigne mildhet :dulcor, suavitate, benignitate, mansuetude, clementia mildra :(lätta) alleviar, mitigar, attenuar, moderar, temperar; :(göra mindre hård) amollir, emollir, mollificar, ablandar, dulcificar; :med lenificar, palliar; :(dämpa) assurdar; :jur commutar; :~ en dom commutar un condemnation; :~ en formulering attenuar un expression; :~ ett lidande mitigar/attenuar un suffrentia; :~ ett straff mitigar un pena; :~ plågor alleviar/mitigar/palliar dolores; :~nde medel med remedio lenitive/emolliente, lenitivo, calmante, palliativo, paregorico mildring :mollification, emollimento, dulcification; :(av plåga etc) alleviation, attenuation, lenification, mitigation; :(av straff) commutation mildväder :tempore de hiberno con un temperatura supra zero (grados) milis :militia milissoldat :militiano militant :militante, active militarisera :militarisar militarisering :militarisation militarism :militarismo militarist :militarista militaristisk :militarista, militaristic militär :I adj militar II s (krigsman) militar, milite, soldato; :(krigsmakt) fortias armate, militares militärattaché|militärattache :attaché fr -she militar militärbarack :caserna militar militärbas :base militar militärbefälhavare :commandante militar militärdiktatur :dictatura militar militärdisciplin :disciplina militar militärdomare :judice militar militärdomstol :tribunal militar militärfientlig :antimilitarista militärflyg :aviation militar militärförläggning :campo militar militärförvaltning :governatura militar militärhögskola :academia militar militärintendentur :intendentia militar militärisk :militar militärjunta :junta sp (militar) militärkommando :commando militar militärkupp :colpo de stato militar militärledning :commando/governatura militar militärläkare :medico militar militärmakt :fortias armate militärmarsch :marcha -sh- militar militärmusik :musica militar militärmössa :kepi fr militärområde :zona/sector militar militärparad :marcha -sh- (militar) rapide militärpass :passa-porto militar militärregering :governamento militar militärregim :regimento militar militärsjukhus :hospital militar/ambulante/mobile, lazaretto militärstyrka :armea, fortias militar, militares, effectivo de guerra militärtjänstgöring :servicio militar; :friställa från ~ exemptar del servicio militar; :friställd från ~ exempte del servicio militar; :friställning från ~ exemption del servicio militar; :frivillig ~ voluntariato militärtyg :text texito grosse militar militärväg :route strategic militärvälde :militarismo militärövning :exercitio militar miljard :milliardo, mille milliones miljarddel :milliardesime parte, milliardesimo miljarddels :nano- miljardförlust :perdita de plure milliardos (de coronas etc.) miljardorder :ordine de plure milliardos (de coronas etc.) miljardär :milliardario miljon :million; :tusen ~er mille milliones, milliardo; :två ~er människor duo milliones de homines miljonaffär :megainterprisa miljonarv :hereditage -ad3e de plus de un million (de coronas etc.) miljondel :millionesime parte, millionesimo miljondels :micro- miljonföretag :megainterprisa miljonförlust :perdita de plure milliones (de coronas etc.) miljonkontrakt :contracto de plure milliones (de coronas etc. ) miljonskuld :debita de plure milliones (de coronas etc.) miljonstad :urbe de (plus de) un million de habitantes miljontals :in milliones miljonte :millionesime miljonupplaga :edition de plus de un million de exemplares miljonvinst :profito/beneficio de plure milliones (de coronas etc.) miljonär :millionario miljö :(social) milieu fr miljø, medio; :biol medio ambiente, ambiente (ecologic) Miljö- och energidepartementet|Miljö|energidepartementet :le Departimento del Ambiente e del Energia miljöaktivist :ecologo, ecologista miljöaspekt :aspecto ecologic/ambiental miljöbetingad :ecologic miljöbiologi :biologia del ambiente (ecologic), ecologia miljöbrott :crimine ambiental/contra le ambiente (ecologic) miljöbyte :cambio/cambiamento de ambiente (climatic/climatologic) miljöfaktor :factor ambiental miljöfara :periculo pro le ambiente (ecologic) miljöfråga :problema ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljöförbättring :melioration ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljöförorening :contamination/pollution ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljöförstöring :degradation ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljöförändring :alteration del milieu fr miljø miljögift :substantia damnose al ambiente (ecologic) miljöhot :menacia ambiental/al ambiente (ecologic) miljöhänsyn :pl reguardos ambiental/ecologic miljökamp :protection ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljökatastrof :disastro/catastrophe ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljökonst :ecologia miljökämpe :ecologo, ecologista miljömedveten :consciente del problemas ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljöombyte :cambio/cambiamento de ambiente (climatic/climatologic) miljöparti :partito ecologic miljöpartist :membro del partito ecologic miljöplanering :planification ecologic/ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljöpolitik :politica ecologic miljöproblem :problema ecologic/ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljörörelse :movimento ambiental/ecologic/antipollution miljöskada :damno ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic); :psyk damno psychic per le milieu fr miljø miljöskadad :psyk lese per le milieu fr miljø miljövänlig :non polluente, ecologicamente san; :~a förpackningar imballages -ad3es biodegradabile miljövård :gestion/protection/conservation ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) miljövårdare :ecologo, ecologista milkostnad :costos pl per millia milkshake :milkshake eng milksheik millennium :millennio milliampere :milliampere milliardär :milliardario millibar :millibar milligram :(mg) milligramma (mg) milliliter :(ml) millilitro (ml) millimeter :(mm) millimetro (mm) millimeterrättvisa :fig justessa exacte/precise millimeterskala :scala millimetric millisekund :millesimo de secunda millivolt :millivolt milliwatt :milliwatt milo :zona/sector militar milräknare :conta-millias milsten :petra milliari milstolpe :columna/colonna/petra milliari miltals :a (plure) millias/kilometros mim :teat mimo, pantomima mima :teat mimar, exprimer per le mimica mimare :teat artista mimic, mimo mimicry :biol mimese, mimesis, mimetismo; :som avser ~ mimetic mimik :mimica mimiker :artista mimic, mimo mimisk :mimic mimosa :bot mimosa, sensitiva mimosaaktig :bot mimosacee mimosasallad :kul salata de fructos e vegetales in mayonnaise fr majånä:z mimosaväxter :bot (familj) mimosaceas mimteater :theatro de mimo/de pantomima min :I s (uppsyn) aere, aspecto, figura, physiognomia, semblantia II pron mi; :självst le mie; :för ~ skull pro me; :din bok och ~ tu libro e le mie; :~a mi; :självst le mies; :de ~a le mies mina :mil mina; :lägga ut minor poner/disseminar minas, minar minaret :minaret minbomb :mil mina aeree mindervärde :inferioritate mindervärdeskomplex :psyk complexo de inferioritate mindervärdig :de pauc/poc valor, sin grande valor, inferior minderårig :jur minor (de etate) minderårighet :jur etate minor, minoritate (de etate) minderåring :jur minor (de etate) mindetektor :mil detector de minas mindre :I adj minor, minus grande, minus alte; :Mindre Asien Asia Minor; :~ dvärgnäbbmus zool sorice minutissime; :~ hackspett zool dendrocopo minor; :~ skogsmus zool apodemo silvatic II adv minus; :icke desto ~ nonobstante; :ingen ~ än nemo minus que; :med ~ än att a minus que, si non; :mer eller ~ plus o minus; :~ begåvad pauco/poco dotate/intelligente; :~ bemedlad economicamente debile, indigente; :~ pengar minus de moneta; :~ vacker än minus belle que; ~ än tio år minus de dece annos; :så mycket ~ som tanto minus que minera :mil minar, poner/disseminar minas mineral :mineral mineralfyndighet :deposito mineral/de mineral(es) mineralgång :filon metallifere/de mineral mineralisera :mineralisar mineralisering :mineralisation mineralisk :mineral mineralkemi :chimia mineral/del minerales mineralkälla :fonte/puteo de aqua mineral minerallager :geol (som kommer i dagen) affloramento mineralog :mineralogo, mineralogista mineralogi :mineralogia mineralogisk :mineralogic mineralolja :oleo mineral mineralriket :le regno mineral mineralsamling :collection mineralogic mineraltillgångar :depositos de minerales mineralull :lana mineral, Rockwool® eng råkwul mineralutvinning :extraction de minerales mineralvatten :aqua mineral minerare :mil minator, pone-minas minestrone :kul minestrone it minfartyg :mil pone-minas minfält :mil campo/zona minate/de minas mingdynasti :dynastia Ming mingporslin :porcellana Ming mini :(moda) mini miniatyr :miniatura; :i ~ in miniatura; :måla ~er miniar miniatyrbild :miniatura miniatyrformat :formato miniatura, miniformato miniatyrgolf :sport midgetgolf eng mid3itgålf, golf miniatura, minigolf miniatyrisera :miniaturisar miniatyrisering :minaturisation miniatyrist :konst miniaturista, pictor de miniaturas miniatyrkonst :miniatura miniatyrmålare :konst pictor de miniaturas, miniaturista miniatyrmålning :konst miniatura miniatyrorden :ordine miniatura miniatyrporträtt :konst portrait fr porträ miniatura; :måla ~ miniar miniatyrtavla :konst miniatura; :måla ~or miniar miniatyrutgåva :edition miniatura minibar :minibar eng miniba: minibus :minibus minidator :minicomputator miniformat :miniformato, formato miniatura minigolf :golf eng miniatura, minigolf minikjol :minigonna, minigonnella minimal :minime, minimal, infime, insignificante, negligibile, infinitesimal minimera :minimisar, reducer al minimo minimering :minimisation minimiantal :numero minime/minimal minimibelopp :summa minime/minimal minimiförbrukning :consumo minimal minimigräns :limite minime/minimal minimihastighet :velocitate minime/minimal minimikrav :exigentia/revindication minime/minimal minimilön :salario minime/minimal minimimått :mesura minime/minimal minimipris :precio minime/minimal minimitemperatur :temperatura minime/minimal minimitermometer :thermometro a minimo minimiålder :etate minime minimode :(moda) mini minimum :minimo; :reducera till ett ~ reducer al minimo minior :junior minipiano :pianino miniräknare :minicalculator miniskida :sport miniski minister :pol (statsråd) ministro; :(diplomatiskt sändebud) ministro; :f d ~ exministro; :~ utan eget departement ministro sin porta-folio ministerbänk :sede ministerial/in le governamento ministeriell :ministerial ministerium :ministerio ministermöte :(med statsråd) conferentia ministerial/del cabinetto; :(med diplomater) conferentia del ministros ministerportfölj :porta-folio ministerial ministerpost :posto de ministro, ministerio ministerpresident :prime ministro, presidente del consilio de ministros ministerråd :consilio de ministros, cabinetto ministerskap :function/carga de ministro, ministerio ministerstol :sede ministerial/in le governamento ministerstyre :governamento (indesiderate) de ministros ministrant :rel serviente, acolyto ministrera :rel servir le missa, acolytar ministär :cabinetto miniubåt :mil submarino miniatura mink :zool vison; :(skinn) vison minkastare :mil lancea-minas minkpäls :mantello de vison minläggare :mil (fartyg) pone-minas; :(person) minator minnas :memorar se, rememorar se, recordar se, remembrar se minne :(minnesförmåga) memoria; :(hågkomst) memoria, commemoration, recordation, remembrantia; :(minnessak) souvenir fr suvöni:r; :(samtycke) consentimento; :data memoria; :dåligt ~ memoria debile/curte; :gott ~ memoria retentive; :förlora ~t perder le memoria; :lagra i ~t data stockar in le memoria; :med någons goda ~ con le consentimento de un persona; :mycket gott ~ memoria prodigiose; :till ~ av in memoria/commemoration de; :träna ~t cultivar/exercer su memoria; :ur ~t de memoria minnesalbum :album commemorative minnesanteckning :memorial, memorandum lat minnesbeta :lection (pro le futuro) minnesbild :imagine memorative, memoria minnesbok :libro commemorative minnesdag :die/jorno commemorative, anniversario minnesenhet :data unitate de memoria minnesfest :festa commemorative minnesfond :fundo in memoria de minnesförlust :perdita de memoria; :med amnesia; :lida av ~ perder le memoria; :som lider av ~ med amnesic minnesförmåga :facultate/potentia/poter memorative/retentive/de memoria minnesgod :fidel minnesgodhet :fidelitate minnesgåva :souvenir fr suvöni:r minneshögtid :ceremonia commemorative minneskapacitet :data capacitate del memoria minneskonst :mnemonica, mnemotechnia, mnemotechnica minneslista :memorandum lat, agenda minneslucka :lacuna in le memoria minneslund :(för kremerade) loco commemorative/de commemoration minnesmärke :monumento commemorative, memorial minnesord :discurso/parolas commemorative minnesregel :medio/truc(o) mnemotechnic minnesrik :ric in memorias; :(oförglömlig) inoblidabile, memorabile minnesruna :necrologia minnessak :souvenir fr suvöni:r minnesskrift :memorial minnesspår :engramma minnessten :lapide/petra/stela/stele commemorative minnesstund :reunion commemorative/de commemoration minnesstörning :med memoria defective, defecto de memoria, dysmnesia minnessång :canto commemorative minnestal :discurso commemorative/de commemoration minnestavla :placa commemorative/de commemoration, epitaphio minnestecknare :biographo; :(författare till dödsruna) necrologo minnesteckning :biographia; :(dödsruna) necrologia; :författare av ~ necrologo minnesteknik :mnemonica, mnemotechnia, mnemotechnica minnestempel :pantheon minnesvärd :memorabile minnesvård :(vård av minnesmärken) conservation/preservation/protection del monumentos; :(minnesmärke) monumento commemorative, memorial minnesång :litt poesia amorose/de amor minnesångare :mus menestrel, trobador, trovator minnesövning :exercitio mnemonic/de memoria minoisk :hist minoan minorennitet :minoritate (de etate) minoritet :minoritate; :vara i ~ esser in minoritate minoritetsproblem :problema del minoritates minoritetsregering :governamento/cabinetto minoritari minoritetsspråk :lingua del monoritates minoritetsställning :position minoritari Minos :Minos; :person som levde under kung ~s tid minoano Minotauros :Minotauro minröjning :mil destruction de minas, deminage -ad3e minsann :vermente, in effecto; :där är han ~ ecce ille; jaså ~? vermente?, realmente? minska :trans diminuer, reducer, minorar, minuer; :intrans diminuer, bassar, reducer se, decrescer, discrescer, minorar se; :(dämpa) moderar, attenuar; :invånarantalet ~de le population diminueva/decreseva/discresceva; :~ anspänningen reducer le effortio; :~ ett straff reducer/moderar/attenuar un pena; :~ farten reducer/diminuer le velocitate; :~ i värde perder valor; :~ plågan attenuar le dolor; :~ trycket reducer/facer descender le pression; :~ kostnaderna minorar le costos/le expensas; :trycket ~r il ha un perdita de pression minskning :diminution, reduction, minoration, decrescentia, decrescimento, moderation, attenuation; :(förlust) perdita; :~ av efterfrågan reduction del demanda; :~ av hastighet reduction/diminution de velocitate; :~ av straff reduction/moderation/attenuation del pena, condonation; :~ av värde devalutation minspel :mimica minspärr :mil barrage -ad3e de minas minst :I adj le plus parve, le minime, le minor; :det ~a le minimo; :inte det ~a tecken non le minime signo; :inte på ~a sätt nullemente; :på ~a möjliga tid in un minimo de tempore II adv le minus; :(åtminstone) al minus; :han tjänar ~ ille gania le minus de moneta; :han äter ~ ille mangia le minus; :~ tre exemplar al minus tres exemplares minstbjudande :(le persona) le minimo offerente minstingen :le plus juvene minsvepare :mil draga-minas minsökare :mil detector de minas mint :bot mentha piperate mintchoklad :kul chocolate sh- de mentha (piperate) minuend :mat minuendo minus :I s (minustecken) (signo) minus; :(underskott, brist) deficit, manco II adv minus; :fem ~ två är tre cinque minus tres equala duo; :fyra grader ~ quatro grados sub zero minusgrad :grado sub zero minuskel :typ littera minuscule, minuscula minuskelskrift :scriptura minuscule minuspol :fys polo negative minuspost :deficit minuspoäng :puncto minus; :fig mal puncto, aspecto/elemento negative minustecken :signo minus/negative minut :I (del av timme/grad) minuta; :(ögonblick) minuta, instante, momento; :på ~en (om tid) al puncto; :(omgående) immediatemente II sälja i ~ vender in detalio minuthandel :vendita in detalio minutiös :minute, minutiose, precise minutlig :per (cata) minuta minutläggare :mil (fartyg) pone-minas; :(person) minator minutlång :durante (plure) minutas minutvisare :grande agulia, agulia del minutas minutvolym :biol volumine per minuta minör :mil minator miocen :I adj geol miocen II s geol periodo miocen, mioceno mirabell :bot mirabella mirabellträd :bot mirabella mirabile dictu|mirabile|dictu :mirabile dictu lat, admirabile de dicer mirakel :miraculo, prodigio mirakelmedel :remedio miraculose mirakelräddning :salvation miraculose mirakelspel :miraculo mirakulös :miraculose, prodigiose misantrop :misanthropo misantropi :misanthropia misantropisk :misanthrope, misanthropic mischmasch :mixtura confuse/disparate/heteroclite miserabel :miserabile miserere :rel, mus miserere mispel :bot mespilo; :dvärg~ cotoneaster mispelträd :bot mespiliero miss :I (misslyckande) fallimento, manco; :(bom) colpo fallite II (fröken) miss eng; :(skönhetsdrottning) miss missa :(bomma) mancar; :(inte hinna fram till) mancar, perder; :(misslyckas) faller; :(inte vara med på) esser absente de; :~ en lektion esser absente de un lection; :~ ett avsnitt mancar un episodio; :~ tillfället perder le occasion; :~ tåget perder le traino missakta :minuspreciar, depreciar, dispreciar, disdignar, despicer, disestimar, contemner missaktning :minusprecio, disdigno, disestima, depreciation, contempto missale :rel, mus libro de missa, missal missanpassad :inadaptate, disadaptate; :~ person inadaptato missanpassning :inadaptation missbedöma :judicar/estimar incorrectemente missbedömning :judicamento/estimation erronee missbelåten :malcontente, miscontente, discontente, insatisfacte; :göra ~ discontentar missbelåtenhet :discontento, discontentamento, insatisfaction missbildad :deforme, deformate, disfigurate, contrafacte, mal conformate; :med malformate; :bot, zool teratologic missbildas :deformar, disfigurar missbildning :deformation, deformitate, disfiguramento; :med dysmorphia; :med malformation; :läran om ~ar bot, zool teratologia missbruk :abuso, misuso, misusage -ad3e, mal usage; :(överdrivenhet) excesso; :(exploatering) exploitation; :göra ~ av abusar de; :~ av alkoholdrycker abuso de bibitas alcoholic missbruka :abusar de, misusar, profanar; :(utnyttja) exploitar; :~ Guds namn blasphemar; :~ någons förtroende/godhet abusar del confidentia/del bontate de un persona; :~ sin talang profanar su talento; :~ starka drycker abusar de bibitas alcoholic missbrukare :(av alkohol) alcoholico; :(av narkotika) narcomano; :(exploatör) exploitator missdåd :crimine, acto criminal, delicto, felonia, infraction missdådare :criminal, delinquente, malfactor misse :catto, catta missfall :aborto/abortamento spontanee missfirma :diffamar, conspuer, ultragiar -d3-, insultar, offender, injuriar, dishonorar missfirmelse :calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, insulto, injuria, affronto, ignominia, contumelia, opprobrio, ultrage -ad3e missfirmlig :injuriose, insultante, contumeliose missformad :deforme, deformate, disfigurate, contrafacte, mal conformate; :bot, zool teratologic missfoster :creatura deforme/deformate/disfigurate/contrafacte/mal conformate; :fig monstro missfärga :macular missfärgning :maculamento missförhållande :stato de cosas vitiose, situation intolerabile missförstå :intender/comprender/interpretar mal, non comprender ben missförstånd :mal interpretation, interpretation/concepto erronee, contrasenso; :för undvikande av ~ pro evitar mal interpretationes missgrepp :error, gaffe missgynna :tractar injustemente/disloyalmente missgynnad :disproviste, dishereditate, dispossedite, disavantagiate -d3- missgynnsam :infortunate missgärning :crimine, acto criminal, delicto, felonia, infraction missgärningsman :criminal, delinquente, malfactor misshag :(missnöje) discontento, discontentamento, displacentia; :(förtrytelse) disgratia, displacer; :väcka någons ~ provocar le discontento/le discontentamento de un persona misshaga :displacer, disagradar, indisponer; :~ Gud offender Deo misshaglig :displacente, disagradabile, impopular misshaglighet :disgratia, displacer misshandel :maltractamento, crueltate; :~ mot djur crueltate contra animales misshandla :maltractar misshugg :error, falta, lapso, lapsus lat; :i ~ per error, eroneemente misshumör :mal humor misshushålla :guastar, mal economisar misshushållare :guastator, mal economista misshushållning :mal economisation misshällighet :dissonantia, discordantia, dissension, dissentimento missil :missile mission :mission; :som avser ~ missionari missionera :esser missionario, facer un obra missionari, evangelisar missionering :evangelismo missionsarbete :(travalio/obra del) mission, action missionari missionshistoria :missionologia missionshus :local de un ecclesia independente missionsläkare :missionario medical, medico missionario missionslärare :catecheta, catechista missionssjukhus :hospital del mission missionsskola :schola del mission missionsstation :mission, posto missionari missionssällskap :association/societate missionari missionsväsen :mission missionär :missionario missiv :missiva, lettera/littera official missivera :provider de un missiva misskläda :ir mal a, non ir ben a missklädsam :incongrue, indecorose misskredit :discredito, disestima, deprecio, minusprecio misskreditera :discreditar, disestimar, dispreciar, minuspreciar misskrivning :lapsus calami lat misskund :misericordia misskunda :~ sig haber misericordia misskundsam :misericordiose misskändhet :(felbedömning) judicamento/estimation erronee; :(underskattning) subestimation, sub(e)valutation misskänna :(felbedöma) judicar/estimar incorrectemente; :(underskatta) non appreciar, subestimar, sub(e)valutar, minimisar missköta :(vansköta) mal administrar; :(försumma) negliger; :~ sig negliger se; :(uppträda ohyfsat) conducer se/comportar se mal misskötsam :laxe, negligente misskötsel :negligentia missleda :dupar, deciper, circumvenir, inducer in error, deluder, illuder, mystificar, captar, disorientar missledande :deceptive, delusori, captiose, mystificante missljud :disharmonia, discordia, disaccordo, discordantia, inconsonantia, inharmonia, cacophonia missljudande :cacophone, cacophonic misslyckad :infortunate misslyckande :insuccesso, fallimento, fiasco, disfacta, defaite fr -fä:t misslyckas :faller, non succeder, frustrar se, esser un fiasco misslynt :de mal humor misslynthet :mal humor missminna :~ sig errar missmod :discoragiamento -d3-, abattimento, dismoralisation missmodig :discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, abattite, deprimite, inanimate missmodighet :discoragiamento -d3-, dismoralisation, abattimento, depression missne :bot calla palustre missnöjd :malcontente, miscontente, discontente; :göra ~ discontentar missnöjdhet :discontento, discontentamento, displacentia missnöje :discontento, discontentamento, displacentia; :väcka någons ~ provocar le discontento/discontentamento de un persona missnöjesparti :pol partito protestari/de protesto/de protestation misspryda :disfigurar, non ir ben a, render fede, guastar missriktad :misplaciate, inappropriate, inopportun, incongrue, intempestive missroman :roman(ce) banal/superficial missräkna :miscalcular, calcular mal, facer un mal calculo missräkning :(fel) miscalculation, error (de calculo), mal calculo; :(besvikelse) disillusion, deception, frustration, disappunctamento missta :~ sig errar, aberrar, facer/committer un error misstag :error, falta, lapso, lapsus lat; :av ~ per error, eroneemente; :begå ett ~ facer/committer un error misstanke :suspicion misstolka :interpretar mal misstolkning :mal interpretation misstro :I s diffidentia II v diffider de misstroende :diffidentia, non-confidentia misstroendevotum :pol motion de non-confidentia/de censura misstrogen :diffidente, suspiciose misstrogenhet :diffidentia, suspicion misströsta :desperar; :~ om att kunna göra något desperar de poter facer un cosa misströstan :despero, desperantia, desperation misstycka :prender mal, offender se misstyda :intender/comprender/interpretar mal misstydning :mal interpretation, interpretation/concepto erronee, contrasenso misstämning :atmosphera abattite/deprimite misstänka :suspectar; :(förmoda) supponer, presumer misstänkliggöra :diffamar misstänksam :diffidente, suspiciose misstänksamhet :diffidentia, suspicion misstänkt :suspecte; :(tvivelaktig) suspecte, dubitose; :(med avseende på äkthet) apocryphe missunna :invidiar missunnsam :invide, invidiose missunnsamhet :invidia missuppfatta :intender/comprender/interpretar mal missuppfattning :opinion/interpretation erronee, error missvisa :(om kompass) deviar, declinar missvisande :fig deceptive, captiose, delusori, fallace missvisning :(på kompass) deviation, declination missväxt :mal recolta, recolta disastrose missväxtår :anno de mal recolta/de recolta disastrose missägning :lapsus linguae lat linggvä missämja :dissonantia, discordantia, dissension, dissentimento missöde :mal aventura, calamitate mist :bruma, nebula (de mar) mista :I v perder; :~ förståndet perder le ration; :~ livet perder le vita, morir; :~ tålamodet perder le patientia II s lantbr loco nude/disproviste de vegetation miste :gå ~ perder le via; :gå ~ om perder; :ta ~ committer/facer un error, (ab)errar mistel :bot visco (albe) mistelten :visco mistelträd :arbore que porta visco (albe) mistig :brumose, nebulose mistlur :corno/sirena de bruma/de nebula mistral :meteor mistral misär :miseria mitella :med sling eng sling mitra :mitra mitraprydd|mitreprydd :(el. mitreprydd) mitrate mitt :I adv in le/al medio/centro; :dela ~ itu divider per le medio/in duo partes equal; :~ emellan in le medio inter; :~ emot/för justo opposite/contra/vis-à-vis fr vizavi; :~ i in le medio de, al centro de; :~ ibland in le medio de, inter; :~ igenom directemente per/a transverso de; :~ inne i justo in le medio de/al centro de; :~ på in le medio de; :~ under (plats) directemente sub; :(tid) in le medio de; :~ uppe i (plats) precisemente supra in le medio de; :(tid) in le medio de; :~ i vintern in le medio/corde del hiberno, in plen hiberno; :~ över (ovanför) directemente supra; :(tvärsöver) directemente opposite II s medio, centro; :dela på ~en divider in duo partes equal/per le medio III pron mi; :självst le mie; :ditt hus och ~ tu casa e le mie mittback :sport defensor median mittbena :ha ~ haber le capillos dividite in le medio mittemellan|mitt emellan|mitt|emellan :(el. mitt emellan) in le medio inter mittemot|mitt emot|mitt|emot :(el. mitt emot) opposite mittenparti :pol partito del medio/del centro mittenpolitik :centrismo mittenpolitiker :centrista mittensamverkan :pol collaboration del partitos del medio/del centro/de centristas mitterst :adv in le/al medio/centro mittersta :adj del medio, medie, median, central mittforward :sport avantero centro, centro avante mittfält :sport medio/centro del terreno/del campo, terreno/campo central/del medio mittfältare :sport mediano mittfönster :fenestra median/central mittför|mitt för|mitt :(el. mitt för) justo opposite mittgång :(i park etc) sentiero central; :(i tåg etc) corridor central mittibland|mitt ibland|mitt|ibland :(el. mitt ibland) in le medio de, inter mittlinje :linea median/medie/central/del medio; :mat mediana mittparti :pol partito del medio/del centro, centro mittpartist :pol centrista mittpolitik :centrismo mittpolitiker :centrista mittpunkt :centro, medio, puncto central/centric; :gemensam ~ mat homocentro mittpå|mitt på|mitt|på :(el. mitt på) in le medio/centro (de) mittsamverkan :pol collaboration del partitos del medio/del centro/de centristas mittsjöss :in alte mar mittskepp :arkit nave central/principal mittskepps :sjö in le medio del nave mittspelare :sport jocator del campo central, mediano mittströms :in le medio del fluxo mittuppslag :(i bok etc) le duo paginas opposite in le/al medio mittåt :~! mil in linea! mix :mixtura mixa :miscer mixeddubbel :sport mixed doubles eng dabls mixer :(apparato) agitator, mixer eng miksö mixtra :manear, experimentar mixtur :mixtura mjau :miau mjugg :i ~ secretemente mjuk :molle, blande, tenere, flexibile, spongiose -d3-, dulce, pulpose; :bli ~ mollir; :göra ~ mollificar, amollir, emollir, ablandar mjuka :~ upp mollificar, amollir, emollir, ablandar mjukdelar :anat partes molle mjukglass :kul gelato molle mjukgörare :agente mollificante/emolliente/amolliente; :tekn plastificante; :(för plast) phtalato mjukhet :mollessa, flacciditate, dulcor mjuklanda :flyg atterrar mollemente mjuklandning :flyg atterrage -ad3e molle mjukmetall :metallo dulce/malleabile mjukna :mollir mjukningsmedel :agente mollificante/emolliente/amolliente; :tekn plastificante; :(för plast) phtalato mjukost :kul caseo molle mjukplast :plastico non rigide mjukvaluta :moneta/valuta/devisa debile mjukvara :data software eng såftwäö mjäkig :molle, effeminate mjäkighet :mollessa, effemination mjäla :solo farinose mjäll :I adj (mör) tenere; :(läcker) pur, fin, delicate; :(om hy) transparentemente blanc II s furfure; :full av ~ furfurose mjällig :furfurose mjältbrand :veter anthrace, anthrax, febre splenic mjälte :anat splen mjälthugg :med splenalgia mjältsjuka :grave melancholia mjärde :fiske nassa/trappa de pisca mjöd :kul hydromel mjödört :bot ulmaria mjöl :kul farina mjöla :kul (beströ med mjöl) (in)farinar; :~ sig devenir farinose mjölaktig :farinose, farinacee mjölbagge :zool tenebrion mjölbinge :fariniera mjöldagg :mildew eng mildju: mjöldryga :bot claviceps purpuree mjöldrygeförgiftning :med ergotismo mjölhandlare :farinero mjölig :farinose, farinacee; :(pulveraktig) farinose, pastose mjölk :kul lacte; :kondenserad ~ lacte condensate; :~en kokar över le lacte disborda (bulliente); :skumma ~ discremar/disbutyrar lacte; :som avser ~ lactee; :som livnär sig enbart på ~ galactophage; :standardiserad ~ lacte standardisate; :sur ~ lacte coagulate; :söt ~ lacte fresc mjölka :mulger; :~ ur mulger completemente, emulger; :fig exploitar mjölkaktig :lactose, lactee, lactescente; :bli ~ lactescer mjölkaktighet :lactescentia mjölkare :mulgitor mjölkavsöndring :lactation, secretion lactee/lactifere mjölkbil :camion del lactero mjölkbud :lactero mjölkbutik :cremeria, lacteria mjölkchoklad :kul chocolate sh- al lacte mjölkdags :hora de mulgition mjölkdiet :dieta lactee/lactic mjölkdrink :kul bibita de lacte mjölkdrivande :lactifere mjölke :1 zool semine (de pisce) 2 bot epilobio angustifoliate mjölkfeber :med febre lactee/de lacte, mastitis mjölkflaska :bottilia a/de/pro lacte mjölkfärgad :de color de lacte mjölkförande :biol galactophore mjölkförpackning :pacchetto de lacte mjölkglas :(dricksglas) vitro a/de/pro lacte; :(mjölkvitt glas) vitro opalescente/opalin, opalina mjölkgång :biol canal galactophore mjölkhandlare :lactero mjölkhälta :zool osteomalacia mjölkig :lactee, lactose, lactescente mjölkighet :lactescentia mjölkintolerans :med intolerantia a lacte mjölkkanna :potto/olla a/de/pro lacte mjölkko :vacca a/de lacte mjölkkobesättning :vaccheria mjölkkruka :jarra a/de/pro lacte mjölkkvarts :miner quarz ty -ts lactose/opalin mjölkkärl :biol conducto/vasculo lactifere/lactee mjölkkörtel :anat glandula mammari/galactophore mjölkmagasin :cremeria, lacteria mjölkmaskin :machina a/de mulger mjölkmätare :pesa-lacte, lactometro, galactometro mjölkning :mulgition, mulgitura mjölkningsmaskin :machina a/de mulger mjölkpaket :pacchetto de lacte mjölkprodukt :producto lactee/de lacte mjölkproduktion :(hos en ko) rendimento de lacte; :(total) production lactee/lactifere/de lacte mjölkpulver :kul lacte dishydratate/sic/in pulvere, pulvere de lacte mjölkpump :pumpa aspirante/aspiratori pro nutrices mjölksaft :bot lacte (vegetal) mjölksil :colatorio de lacte mjölksocker :kem sucro de lacte, lactosa mjölkspann :situla de/pro mulger, situla a lacte mjölkstinn :plen de lacte mjölkstockning :med mastitis mjölksyra :biol acido lactic mjölksyrebakterie :biol lactobacillo mjölktand :anat dente de lacte; :mjölktänder prime dentatura mjölktank :reservoir fr resärvwa:r de lacte mjölktid :hora de mulgition mjölktistel :bot soncho mjölkutkörare :lactero mjölkvit :de color de lacte; :~a tänder dentes blanc como le lacte mjölkört :bot epilobio angustifoliate mjölmat :alimento/platto farinose/farinacee/facite de farina mjölmålla :bot quinoa sp mjölnare :molinero mjölon :bot arctostaphylo mjölor :zool verme/acaro de farina mjölpåse :sacco de farina mjölskivling :bot clitopilo mjölsäck :sacco de farina mjölöka :bot claviceps purpuree mm :I (millimeter) mm (millimetro) II (kvadratmillimeter) mm2 (millimetro quadrate) III (kubikmillimeter) mm3 (millimetro cubic) mnemoteknik :mnemonica, mnemotechnia, mnemotechnica mnemoteknisk :mnemonic, mnemotechnic mo :landa moarera :text facer tabi/moiré fr mware moaré|moare :text tabi, moiré fr mware moatjé|moatje :(bordgranne) conviva; :(kavaljer) cavallero; :(person som sitter mitt emot) vis-à-vis fr vizavi; :teat (motspelare) partenario; :kortsp (medspelare) partenario, companion de joco mobb :plebe, populaceo mobba :intimidar, tyrannisar, practicar mobbing eng måbing mobbing|mobbning :(el. mobbning) intimidation (per cameradas), mobbing eng måbing mobil :I adj mobile, portative, transportabile II s mobile mobilier :(lösöre, bohag) benes mobile/mobiliari mobilisera :mil mobilisar; :med facer mover se malados mobilisering :mil mobilisation; :utfärda allmän ~ proclamar/promulgar a mobilisation general mobiliseringscentrum :mil centro de mobilisation mobilitet :mobilitate mobiltelefon :mobilophono, radiotelephono mocka :I s 1 kul moka 2 (skinn) pelle de Svedia II s (hög av kospillning) pila de stercore III v levar le stercore mockabakelse :kul torta al moka mockajacka :jachetta de pelle de Svedia mockakaffe :kul moka mockakopp :tassa a moka, parve tassa mockant :(hånfull) insultante mockasin :moccasin mockasked :coclear a moka, parve coclear mockaskinn :pelle de Svedia mod :I corage -ad3e, valor, audacia, valentia, valorositate, prodessa, virtute, braveria, bravura, hardimento, harditessa; :fatta ~ prender corage; :hålla ~et uppe non perder corage; :ingjuta ~ incoragiar -d3-, dar corage a; :tappa ~et perder corage, discoragiar; :se; :vara väl till ~s esser plen de optimismo; :visa ~ facer monstra de corage II (mode) moda, voga modal :språk, fil, mus modal; :~a hjälpverb verbos auxiliar modal/de modo modalitet :fil modalitate modallogik :fil logica modal modd :fango; :(av snö) nive semifundite moddig :fangose moddighet :fangositate moddlare :pincel platte mode :moda, voga, fashion eng fæshön; :det förhärskande ~t le moda in voga; :enligt senast ~ secundo le ultime moda; :följa ~t sequer le moda, obedir al moda; :gå ur ~t passar de moda; :på ~t al/in moda; :vara på ~t fig esser in moda/in voga modeaffär :boteca/magazin de modas modeartikel :articulo de moda modebetonad :currente de moda modefluga :capricio de moda modefärg :color de moda modehus :casa de modas modejournal :revista/jornal del moda modekung :rege del moda modekänslig :sensibile al (fluctuationes/cambiamentos del) moda modelejon :sclavo del moda, dandy eng dændi modell :(typ) modello, typo; :(mannekäng) modello; :(prototyp) prototypo; :(mönster) patrono, carton; :(matris) matrice, forma, modello, modulo; :(förebild) modello, exemplo, para(n)gon; :(imitation) modello, maquette fr -kät; :(schema) modello, plano, projecto, schema; :språk, fil paradigma; :teckna efter ~ designar secundo un modello modellbyggare :constructor de modellos, modellista modellbygge :construction de modellos modellera :I s argilla plastic, plasticina II v modellar, modular modellering :modellation, modellage -ad3e, modellamento modellflygplan :aeroplano miniatura modellist :creator de modellos, modellista modelljärnväg :via ferree miniatura modellklänning :veste/roba modello modellplan :aeroplano miniatura modellplanbyggare :aeromodellista modellstudie :studio secundo un modello modellör :modellator, modulator modem :data modem eng moudöm, modulator-demodulator modemedveten :consciente del moda (currente) modenyck :capricio del moda modeord :parola al moda moder :matre, mamma; :~ jord nostre matre le terra; :nöden är alla uppfinningars ~ le miseria es le matre del inventiones; :jfr mor moderat :I adj (måttfull) abstinente, frugal, modic; :pol conservative, conservatori II s pol conservator moderation :moderation, temperantia moderator :moderator moderbolag :societate matre modercell :cellula matre moderera :(dämpa) moderar, attemperar; :(anpassa) conformar moderering :moderation, temperantia moderfartyg :nave matre moderföretag :firma matre moderiktig :de/al moda, fashionable eng fæshönöbl moderkaka :anat placenta moderland :(ursprungsland) (matre) patria; :(land med besittningar) metropole moderlig :materne, maternal moderlighet :maternitate moderliv :ventre materne/maternal moderlut :kem liquor/lixivia/aqua matre moderlös :sin matre, orphano de matre modermord :matricidio, parricidio modermördare :matricida, parricida modern :(nutida) moderne; :(moderiktig) al/de/in moda, fashionable eng fæshönöbl; :klä sig i ~a kläder vestir se secundo le ultime moda/secundo le moda currente; :~a språk linguas moderne; :ytterst ~ ultramoderne modernisera :modernisar modernisering :modernisation, actualisation, renovation modernism :modernismo modernist :modernista modernistisk :modernista, modernistic modernitet :modernitate modernäring :industria principal modersband :ligamine materne/maternal modersbröst :pectore/sino materne/maternal/del matre; :(bröstvårta) tetta, mamma, mamilla modersbunden :psyk (exaggerativemente) fixate al matre modersfixering :psyk fixation al matre modersglädje :joias/gaudios del maternitate modersgumman :mamma modershjärta :corde materne/maternal/del matre modersinstinkt :instincto materne/maternal/de matre moderskap :maternitate moderskapshjälp :indemnitate de maternitate moderskomplex :psyk complexo maternal/materne moderskänsla :sentimento materne/maternal/de matre moderskärlek :amor/affection/teneressa maternal/materne/de matre modersmjölk :lacte maternal/materne/de matre modersmål :lingua materne/maternal/matre moderssköte :ventre materne/maternal modesak :cosa/articulo al moda modeshow :exposition de moda, presentation de modellos, defilata de modellos modeskapare :creator de modas modeskapelse :creation modeskribent :autor de moda modest :modeste, discrete modesthet :modestia, discretion modesti :modestia, discretion modetecknare :designator de modas modetidning :revista/jornal del moda modevaror :articulos de moda modevisning :exposition de moda, presentation de modellos, defilata de modellos modfälld :discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, abattite, disanimate, prostrate; :göra ~ discoragiar modfälldhet :discoragiamento -d3-, dismoralisation, abattimento modifiera :modificar modifiering :modification modifikation :modification modig :coragiose -d3-, brave, audace, audaciose, prode, valente, valorose, hardite; :vara ~ esser coragiose, valer modighet :corage -ad3e, valor, audacia, valentia, prodessa, braveria, virtute, bravura, hardimento, harditessa modist :modista modlös :discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, abattite, disanimate, prostrate; :göra ~ discoragiar modlöshet :discoragiamento -d3-, dismoralisation, abattimento modstulen :discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, abattite, disanimate, prostrate; :göra ~ discoragiar modstulenhet :discoragiamento -d3-, dismoralisation, abattimento modul :arkit, mat modulo modulation :tekn, mus modulation modulator :tekn, mus modulator modulera :tekn, mus modular; :~ rösten modular le voce modulering :tekn, mus modulation modus :språk modo modusvivendi :modus vivendi lat mogen :matur; :bli ~ maturar; :för tidigt ~ (brådmogen) precoce, prematur; :~ frukt/ålder fructo/etate matur; :moget omdöme/vin judicamento/vino matur; :tiden är ~ för le tempore es matur pro mogenhet :maturitate; :för tidig ~ (brådmogenhet) prematuritate, maturitate precoce, precocitate mogna :maturar mognad :maturitate mognadsprocess :(processo de) maturation mogning :maturation mogul :mogol mohair :text mohair eng mouhäö mohairkappa :mantello de mohair eng mouhäö mohairull :mohair eng mouhäö mohikan :mohicano; :den siste ~en le ultime del mohicanos moj :I adj (om vind) calme II s (skräp) cosalia III s apparato, utensile, instrumento mojig :(skräpig) disordinate, farraginose mojna :calmar se mojäng :apparato, utensile, instrumento mol :I adv toto; :~ tyst toto silente II s kem mol mola :doler un pauco/un poco Moldau :Moldava Moldavien :Moldavia moldavier :moldavo moldavisk :moldave moldaviska :moldava Moldova :Moldova moldovier :moldovo moldovisk :moldove moldoviska :moldova molekyl :molecula; :som avser ~ molecular molekylarkrafter :fortias molecular molekylarstruktur :structura molecular molekylarvikt :peso molecular molekylstruktur :structura molecular molekylär :molecular; :~ genetik genetica molecular molekylärbiologi :biologia molecular molke :bot soncho; :svin~ soncho aspere; :åker~ soncho arvense moll :I mus (modo) minor; :i ~ in minor; :spela i ~ sonar in modo minor II text musselina mollackord :mus accordo minor mollbergare :sport salto Mollberg mollintervall :mus intervallo minor mollskala :mus gamma/scala minor mollskinn :text moleskin eng moulskin molltecken :mus bemolle; :förse med ~ bemollisar mollton :mus tono minor molltonart :mus tono/modo minor mollusk :zool mollusco moln :nube; :höga ~ nubes superior; :låga ~ nubes inferior molnbank :cortina de nubes molnbetäckt :nubilose molnbildande :nubifere molnformation :formation de nubes molnfri :seren, clar molngubbe :formation de nubes molnig :nubilose, coperte de nubes molnighet :nubilositate molnlager :strato de nubes molnmassa :massa de nubes molnskärm :fronte nubilose molnslöja :velo de nubes molnstod :formation de nubes molnstrimma :stria de nube molntapp :pecietta de nube molntung :coperte de nubes nigre molntuss :pecietta de nube molntäcke :copertura de nubes molntäckt :coperte de nubes, nubilose molnvägg :fronte nubilose molo :mole Molok :bibl Moloch moloken :discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, abattite, deprimite, disanimate, prostrate; :göra ~ discoragiar molokenhet :discoragiamento -d3-, dismoralisation, abattimento, depression molotovcocktail :cockail eng kåkteil a/de Molotov ry målötöf molstilla :toto calme/tranquille molvärk :dolor debile molybdat :kem molybdato molybden :kem molybdeno molybdenglans :miner molybdenite molybdenit :miner molybdenite; :soom avser ~ molybdenic momang :momento, instante; :i sista ~en in le ultime momento; :på ~en immediatemente moment :(tidpunkt, ögonblick) momento, instante; :(beståndsdel, avdelning, punkt) clausula, puncto, articulo; :mek, fys momento; :i det avgörande ~et in le momento decisive momentan :momentanee moms :taxa de valor adjungite Monaco :Monaco; :från ~ monegasc; :invånare i ~ monegasco/monegasca monark :monarcha monarki :monarchia; :konstitutionell ~ monarchia constitutional monarkisk :monarchista monarkist :monarchista monarkistisk :monarchista mondial :mundial, global mondialism :mundialismo mondän :mundan mondänitet :mundanitate monegask :monegasco monegaskisk :monegasc monegaskiska :monegasca monetarism :ekon monetarismo; :anhängare av ~ monetarista monetaristisk :ekon monetarista monetär :num monetari mongol :mongolico mongolfläck :macula mongolic Mongoliet :Mongolia mongolisk :mongolic, mongol mongoliska :1 språk mongolico 2 (kvinna) mongolica mongolism :med mongolismo, syndrome de Down eng daun mongoloid :I adj 1 (besläktad med/liknande mongoler) mongoloide 2 med (som avser mongolism) mongoloide II s med (persona) mongoloide mongolveck :anat brida mongolic, epicantho monism :fil monismo monist :fil monista monistisk :fil monistic, monista monitor :tekn, radio monitor monke :bot jasione maritime monocyt :biol monocyto monodi :mus monodia monodisk :mus monodic monoftong :språk monophthongo; :som avser ~ monophthonge, monophthongal monoftongera :språk monophthong(is)ar monoftongering :språk monophthong(is)ation monofysitism :rel monophysi(ti)smo; :anhängare av ~ monophysita monogam :monogame, monogamic; :bot monogame; :~ person monogamo, monogamista monogami :monogamia monografi :monographia monografisk :monographic monogram :monogramma monohybrid :biol monohybride monoik :bot monoic monokel :monoculo monoklin :biol, kem monoclinic monoklinal :geol monoclinal monoklonal :biol monoclonal monokord :mus monochordo monokotyledon :I adj bot monocotyledon II s bot monocotyledon monokrom :monochrome monokromatisk :monochromatic monokultur :monocultura monokulär :monocular monolit :monolitho monolitisk :monolithic monolittempel :templo monolithic monolog :monologo, soliloquio; :hålla en ~ monologar, soliloquiar monom :kem monomero; :som avser ~ monomere monoman :I adj psyk monomane, monomaniac II s psyk monomano, monomaniaco monomani :psyk monomania mononukleos :med mononucleose, mononucleosis monoplan :flyg monoplano monopol :monopolio, derecto(s) exclusive monopolföretag :interprisa monopolista/monopolistic monopolinnehavare :monopolista monopolisera :monopolisar monopolisering :monopolisation monopolism :monopolismo monopolistisk :monopolistic, monopolista monopolställning :situation monopolista/monopolistic/de monopolio monopsoni :ekon monopsonio monosackarid :kem monosaccharido monosyllabisk :språk monosyllabic, monosyllabe monoteism :monotheismo monoteist :monotheista monoteistisk :monotheista, monotheistic monoton :monotone monotoni :monotonia monotonitet :monotonia Monotype :Monotype® eng månötaip Monotypemaskin :typ machina de composition Monotype® eng månötaip Monotypesättare :typ compositor a machina Monotype® eng månötaip Monotypesättning :typ composition Monotype® eng månötaip monovalent :kem monovalente, univalente monpolisering :monopolisation monsieur :monsenior monster|monstrum :(el. monstrum) monstro; :ett ~ med tre/två huvuden un monstro tricephale/bicephale monstera :bot monstera deliciose monstrans :monstrantia, ostensorio monstrositet :med (missbildning) monstruositate monstrum :se monster monstruositet :(vidunderlighet) monstruositate monstruös :(vidunderlig) monstruose monströs :med (missbildad) monstruose monsun :monson monsunregn :pluvia monsonic/de monson monsunvind :monson Mont Blanc|Mont|Blanc :Monte Blanc montage :montage -ad3e, montatura, assemblage -ad3e montagefoto :photo(graphia) de montage -ad3e, photomontage montbretia :bot montbretia montenegrin :montenegrino montenegrinska :montenegrina Montenegro :Montenegro; :från ~ montenegrin monter :vitrina montera :montar, assemblar montering :montage -ad3e, montatura, assemblage -ad3e monteringsfärdig :prefabricate montessorimetoden :le methodo Montessori montessoriskola :schola Montessori/montessorian montessoriundervisning :inseniamento Montessori montör :montator, mechanico, adjustator monument :monumento; :resa ett ~ eriger un monumento monumental :monumental; :fig monumental, imponente monumentalbyggnad :edificio monumental/imponente monumentalitet :monumentalitate monumentalkonst :arte monumental moped :cyclomotor mopedist :cyclomotorista mopp :scopa a frangias -d3- moppa :essugar con un scopa a frangias -d3- moppe :I få på ~ esser reprochate -sh-; :ge på ~ reprochar -sh- II 1 (moped) cyclomotor 2 (knähund) can miniatura mops :zool can miniatura mopsa :~ sig esser impertinente mopsansikte :facie (con un naso) platte mopsig :impertinente mopsighet :impertinentia mor :I matre, mamma; :blivande ~ matre futur; :Mors dag Die del Matre, Festa del Matres; :~s farbror/morbror granoncle; :~s faster/moster granamita; :som avser ~ materne, maternal; :som har samma ~ (men inte samma far) uterin; :styv~ matrastra II hist (mörkhyad muslim) mauro mora :domina moraklocka :horologio stante/de pede in stilo rustic morakniv :(typo specific de) cultello (de vaina), cultello de Mora, navaja moral :moral moralbegrepp :concepto moral moralbud :obligation moral moralfråga :question de moralitate moralisera :moralisar moraliserande :moralisator moralisering :moralisation moralisk :moral, ethic; :~t stöd appoio/reconforto/supporto moral moralism :moralismo moralist :moralista, ethico moralistisk :moralista, moralistic moralitet :moralitate moralkaka :lection de moral morallära :moral, ethica moralpredikan :sermon moralisator, homilia moralpredikare :moralisator, moralista moras :palude, maremma, marisco; :förvandla(s) till ~ impaludar (se) morasig :paludose morasjord :terreno paludose/uliginose moratorium :moratorio; :påbjuda ett ~ promulgar un morotario; :upphäva ett ~ levar un moratorio morbid :morbide morbiditet :morbiditate morbror :oncle maternal, avunculo; :som avser ~ avuncular mord :homicidio, assassinato, assassinamento, occision; :(massaker) massacro; :begå ett ~ committer homicidio; :berått/överlagt ~ homicidio premeditate; :som avser ~ homicida(l) mordbrand :incendio criminal/intentionate/voluntari/provocate, incendiarismo; :som avser ~ incendiari mordbrännare :incendiario mordent :mus mordente it mordfall :causa/processo de homicidio mordförsök :tentativa de assassinato mordisk :homicida(l), mortifere mordiskhet :character homicida mordkommission :section de causas/processos de homicidio mordlust :sete de sanguine mordlysten :sanguinari mordlystnad :sete de sanguine mordoffer :victima de un homicidio mordplats :loco del homicidio mordredskap :instrumento del homicidio/del assassinato mordvapen :arma homicida mordängel :angelo exterminator morell :bot morella morendo :mus morendo it mores :mores lat; :lära någon ~ dar un bon lection a un persona moresk :konst mauresca morfar|morfader :(el. morfader) granpatre materne/maternal, avo; :~s dotterdotter/sondotter granfilia tertie; :~s dotterson/sonson granfilio tertie; :~s farfar/morfar granpatre tertie; :~s farmor/mormor granmatre tertie morfarsfar :granpatre secunde, bisavo morfarsmor :granmatre secunde, bisava morfem :språk morphema; :betydelse av ~ semema morfematik :språk morphematica morfematisk :språk morphematic morfemlära :språk morphematica Morfeus :myt Morpheo morfin :med morphina morfinförgiftning :med morphinismo, intoxication per morphina morfininjektion :injection de morphina morfinism :med morphinismo, morphinomania morfinist :med morphinista, morphinomano morfinmissbruk :med morphinismo, morphinomania morfinspruta :syringa de morphina morfofonematik :språk phonematica morphologic morfolog :språk morphologo, morphologista morfologi :språk morphologia morfologisk :språk morphologic morföräldrar :granparentes materne/maternal morganatisk :morganatic; :~t äktenskap matrimonio/maritage -ad3e morganatic morgon|morron :(el. morron) matino, matutino; :(tidsrymd) matinata; :en härlig ~ un matinata splendide; :god ~ bon matino/jorno; :i ~ deman; :i ~ bitti deman matino; :i ~ kväll deman vespere; :som avser ~ matinal, matutin, matutinal; :tidigt på ~en le matino, de bon hora morgonandakt :servicio matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonbad :banio matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonbris :brisa matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonbön :precaria/oration matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgondag :die sequente; :~en fig le futuro; :som hör ~en till crastine morgondagg :ros/rore matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonfriskhet :frescor matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgongymnastik :gymnastica matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonkaffe :kul caffe matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonkröken|morgonkulan|morgonkvisten :(el. morgonkulan, morgonkvisten) på ~ le matino, de bon hora morgonkyla :frigido matinal/matutinmatutinal/del matino morgonljus :aurora, lumine/luce matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonluft :aere matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino; :vädra ~ fig comenciar a vider possibilitates morgonmål :jentaculo, (le) jentar; :äta ~ jentar morgonpigg :matutinal, matinal morgonrock :(för kvinna) roba de camera, peignoir fr penjwa:r, matinée fr matine; :(för man) roba de camera morgonrodnad :aurora (rubie) morgonsamling :session matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgonsidan :på ~ le matino, de bon hora morgonsol :sol matinal/matutin/matutinal/levante/del matino morgonstjärna :stella del matino morgonstund :aurora, matino; :~ har guld i mun le matino ha le auro in bucca morgontidig :matutinal, matinal, de bon hora morgontidning :jornal matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgontåg :traino del matino morgonvakt :sjö vigilia de matino morgonväkt :(gryning) alba, crepusculo matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino; :bibl vigilia del matino morian :mauro moring :sjö anello de ammarrage -ad3e moripa :zool lagopede scotic morisk :I adj mauresc II s (ättling av morer i Spanien) descendente de mauros morkulla :zool beccassa mormoder :se mormor mormon :mormon mormonism :mormonismo mormonsk :mormonic mormor|mormoder :(el. mormoder) granmatre materne/maternal, ava; :~s dotterdotter/sondotter granfilia tertie; :~s dotterson/sonson granfilio tertie; :~s farfar/morfar granpatre tertie; :~s farmor/mormor granmatre tertie mormorsfar :granpatre secunde, bisavo mormorsmor :granmatre secunde, bisava mormyrider :zool (familj) mormyridas morna :~ sig eveliar se morot :bot carota morotsfärgad :orange fr åra):3 morr :grunnimento morra :grunnir; :fig murmur(e)ar morrhår :mustachios -sh-, vibrissas morrning :grunnimento morron :se morgon mors :~! salute!, hello!, hola! morsa :I s matre, mamma II v salutar; :~ på någon salutar un persona morsarv :patrimonio materne/maternal morse :i ~ iste matino; :i går ~ heri matino; :i söndags ~ le altere dominica le matino/de bon hora morsealfabet :alphabeto Morse morsera :telegraphar/signalar secundo le systema Morse morsesignal :signal Morse morsesystemet :le systema Morse morsetecken :signo Morse morsetelegraf :telegrapho Morse morsgris :filio de mamma morsk :temerari, temere, audace, audaciose, hardite, impavide, intrepide, valente, valorose morska :~ sig esser coragiose -d3-, valer morskhet :temeritate, audacia, harditessa, intrepiditate, valentia, valor morsning :salutation morssidan :latere materne/maternal mortalitet :mortalitate mortel :mortero mortelstöt :pistillo mortifiera|mortificera :(el. mortificera) abolir, annullar, nullificar mortifiering|mortificering :(el. mortificering) abolition, annullation, nullification mortifikation :abolition, annullation, nullification morula :biol morula morän :geol morena; :som avser ~ morenic moränås :geol crista/cresta morenic/de morena mos :pulpa, pappa; :kul (som rätt) purée fr pyre; :(av frukt) compota; :göra ~ reducer in/a pulpa mosa :reducer in/a pulpa mosaik :mosaico mosaikbit :quadrello de mosaico mosaikgolv :pavimento/solo de mosaico mosaikläggare :mosaicista mosaisk :mosaic mosartad :pulpose Mosebok :bibl Första ~ Genese, Genesis; :Andra ~ Exodo; :Tredje ~ Levitico; :Fjärde Numeros; :~ Femte ~ Deuteronomio; :De fem Moseböckerna le Pentateucho Mosel :Mosella moselvin :kul vino del Mosella Moses :Moses, Moyse mosig :1 (röd och uppsvälld i ansiktet) rubicunde; :(berusad) ebrie, inebriate 2 (söndermosad) pulpose mosippa :bot pulsatilla vernal moskit :zool mosquito moskitnät :mosquitiera moskovit :moscovita Moskva :Moscova Moskvafloden :Moscova moské|moske :moschea mosning :reduction in/a pulpa mossa :I s bot musco, bryo; :björn~ polytricho; :blad~ musco; :hak~ rhytidiadelpho; :hus~ hylocomio; :kvast~ dicrano; :lever ~ hepatica; :lung~ marchantia polymorphe; :~or (växtgrupp) bryophytas; :moss~ rosa muscose; :näck~ fontinalis; :palm~ climacio; :parasoll~ splachno; :spå~ funaria hygrometric; :vetenskapen om mossor muscologia II v ~ sig esser coperite de musco mossbelupen :muscose; :fig toto antiquate mossdjur :zool bryozoa mosse :palude, marisco, maremma; :(torvmosse) turfiera; :förvandla(s) till ~ impaludar (se) mossgrön :(de color) verde muscose mossig :muscose; :fig antiquate mossmark :terreno paludose mossros :bot rosa muscose moster :amita mot :I prep (i motsatt riktning) contra; :(i riktning mot) verso; :(gentemot) contra; :(i motsats till) contrari a, contra; :(i strid med) contrari a, contra; :(inemot, bortåt) verso; :byta något ~ något cambiar un cosa contra un cosa; :cykla ~ vinden bicyclar contra le vento; :luta sig ~ en vägg appoiar se contra un muro; :~ sin vilja contra/contrari a su voluntate; :~ slutet av boken verso le fin del libro; :tio ~ en dece contra uno; :~ tvåtiden verso duo horas; :skydda sig ~ kylan proteger se contra le frigido; :vara vänlig ~ någon esser amabile/amical verso un persona; :vätta ~ dar super II adv ha något ~ någon haber alique contra un persona; :vara ~ en sak esser contra un cosa, esser contrari a/opposite a un cosa; :jfr emot III s (trafikplats) cruciata giratori mota :(hindra) impedir; :(driva boskap) pulsar, chassar sh- motanfall :contraattacco; :gå till ~ contraattaccar, passar al contraattacco motangepp :contraattacco, contraoffensiva motanklagelse :contraaccusation motarbeta :contrariar, antagonisar, obstar, poner un obstaculo a, ager contra motargument :argumento contrari, contraargumento; :anföra ~ presentar argumentos contrari/opposite, opponer argumentos motattack :contraattacco motbevis :proba/prova contrari, confutation motbevisa :confutar, refutar motbild :contrasto, antithese, antithesis motbjudande :repugnante, repulsive, disgustose, infecte, horride, villan, antipathic motbok :hist libretto de controlo motbud :contraofferta; :ge/komma med ett ~ facer un contraofferta motdrag :responsa, replica; :spel risposta, responsa moteffekt :contraeffecto, effecto contrari moteld :contrafoco; :mil contrabatteria motell :motel motett :mus mottetto motfråga :contraquestion; :svara med en ~ responder a un question per un question motförslag :contraproposition motgift :antidoto, antitoxico, antitoxina, contraveneno; :~ mot antidoto de; :behandla med ~ antidotar motgång :adversitate, contratempore, reverso (del fortuna), fortuna adverse, infortuna mothugg :resistentia, opposition mothåll :opposition, resistentia mothårs :a retro le capillos; :stryka någon ~ fig irritar un persona motig :(som går en emot) adverse, contrari; :(besvärlig) penose, vexatori, difficile motighet :adversitate, contratempore, obstaculo motilitet :biol motilitate motion :I pol (förslag) motion, voto II sport motion, exercitio corporal/physic motionera :1 pol (väcka motion) presentar un motion/un voto 2 sport exercitar motionering :1 pol presentation de un motion/de un voto 2 sport exercitation motionscykel :sport home-trainer eng houmtreinö motionsgymnastik :exercitios gymnastic motionslopp :sport cursa de resistentia motionsrätt :pol derecto de initiativa motionsslinga :sport circuito/percurso de trainamento motionär :1 sport persona qui face/practica jogging eng d3åging 2 pol persona qui presenta un motion motiv :(skäl) motivo, ration; :konst motivo, designo; :litt motivo, thema; :mus motivo motivation :motivation motivera :(ange skäl) motivar, explicar, explanar; :(rättfärdiga) justificar; :(stimulera) motivar, incoragiar -d3-, stimular motivering :motivation motkandidat :candidato del partito adverse; :(som kommer i andra hand) secunde candidato, candidato alternative motkritik :critica adverse motljus :contraluce; :ta i ~ foto prender a contraluce motlut :ascension, montata motläsa :collationar motläsning :collation motocross :sport motocross eng moutökrås motocrossförare :sport curritor de motocross eng moutökrås motoffensiv :contraoffensiva motor :motor; :fig motor, instigator, animator; :~n hackar le motor es disregulate; :slå av/ifrån ~n arrestar le motor; :starta ~n mitter/poner le motor in marcha -sh-; :trimma ~n adjustar le motor motorblock :bloco de motor motorbränsle :carburante (pro motores) motorbuller :ronco/ruito de motor motorbåt :barca a/de motor, motolancha -sh-, motobarca motorcykel :moto®cyclo, moto®cycletta motorcyklist :moto®cyclista motorder :contraordine, contramandato, ordine/mandato contrari motordrift :propulsion per motor motordriven :propulsate per motor motoreffekt :potentia del motor motorfartyg :nave a motor, motonave motorfel :panna de motor motorfordon :vehiculo a/de motor motorfordonsskatt :imposto super le vehiculos a/de motor motorförare :(i bil) automobilista; :(i buss) guidator; :(på tåg) machinista motorglasögon :berillos protective/de protection/de securitate motorgräsklippare :machina a motor pro tonder le gazon motorhjälm :casco de moto®cyclista motorhotell :motel motorhuv :coperculo del motor, cappotto motorik :systema motor, locomotion motorisera :motorisar, mechanisar motorisering :motorisation, mechanisation motorisk :motoric motorism :uso de motores/de vehiculos motorisate motorist :(bilförare) automobilista; :(motorcyklist) moto®cyclista motorled :autostrata motorolja :oleo pro motores motorsport :motocyclismo motorstopp :arresto del motor motorsåg :serra a motor motortrafik :traffico de vehiculos motorisate motortävling :sport cursa de moto®cyclos/moto®cyclettas; :(på terrängbana) motocross eng moutökrås motorvagn :vehiculo a/de motor; :sport automotrice motorväg :autostrata motpart :(motståndare) adversario, partita adverse, antagonista; :jur parte adverse; :kortsp (medspelare) partenario, companion de joco motpol :polo opposite, antipolo motprestation :contraprestation, prestation/servicio reciproc, compensation motpropaganda :contrapropaganda motreaktion :objection, contestation motreformation :hist contrareforma motreplik :objection, contradiction, protesto motrevolution :contrarevolution motsats :(kontrast) opposition, contrasto, contraposition; :(antites) antithese, antithesis, opposition; :språk antonymia; :bilda en ~ till contrastar con; :i ~ till in opposition/contrasto con, contrari a, al contrario de; :~erna möts le extremos se tocca; :ställa i ~ poner/mitter in contrasto motsatsförhållande :opposition, contrasto, contraposition, dualitate, dualismo; :råka i ~ entrar in conflicto motsatsord :språk antonymo motsatt :adverse, reverse, contrari, contradictori, inverse, opposite; :ha en ~ effekt esser contraproductive/contraproducente; :i ~ riktning in direction/senso inverse/contradictori; :~a intressen interesses opposite/contrari/incompatibile, divergentia de interesses; :vara av ~ åsikt haber un opinion opposite motse :expectar motsida :latere opposite motskäl :argumento contrari, contraargumento; anföra ~ opponer argumentos motsols :in senso antihorologic motspel :responsa, replica motspelare :(motståndare) adversario, opponente, antagonista; :teat partenario motspänstig :persistente, pertinace, perseverante, obstinate, insistente, tenace, restive, intractabile, recalcitrante; :vara ~ recalcitrar motspänstighet :persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, perseverantia, obstination, tenacitate, insistentia, intractabilitate, contumacia motstridig :contrari, contradictori, antinomic, inconsistente, incompatibile, discrepante; :~a känslor sentimentos contradictori; :vara ~ discrepar motstridighet :contradiction, contrarietate, paradoxo, inconsistentia, antinomia, discrepantia motsträvig :persistente, pertinace, perseverante, obstinate, tenace, insistente, restive, intractabile, recalcitrante, contumace; :vara ~ recalcitrar motsträvighet :persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, perseverantia, obstination, tenacitate, insistentia, intractabilitate, contumacia motström :contracurrente, currente contrari/adverse; :~s contra le currente motstycke :pendant fr pa)da), replica; :utan ~ sin par, incomparabile motställa :contraponer motställd :reverse, contrari, contradictori, inverse, opposite motställning :contraposition, opposition motstå :resister (a); :som kan ~ resistibile motstående :opposite motstånd :resistentia, opposition; :kem, el resistentia; :göra ~ facer/opponer/offerer resistentia, resister; :~ mot främmande herravälde irredentismo; :person som gör ~ mot främmande herravälde irredentista; :region som gör ~ mot främmande herravälde irredenta it; :variabelt ~ el rheostato motståndare :adversario, opponente, antagonista, contradictor, oppositor, objector; :ena två ~ accordar duo adversarios; :~ till negerslaveriet abolitionista motståndarlag :sport equipa contrari motståndskraft :fortia de resistentia motståndskraftig :resistente motståndslös :sin resistentia, sin opponer se motståndsman :membro del resistentia motståndsrörelse :(organisation de) resistentia motstöt :contracolpo, contraattacco; :sport contra, risposta motsvara :corresponder motsvarande :correspondente, analoge, equivalente, homologe motsvarighet :correspondentia, analogia, equivalentia motsäga :(tala emot) contradicer, objectar, replicar, protestar; :(föneka) dismentir, contestar, oppugnar; :(vederlägga) refutar motsägelse :(protest) objection, contradiction, protesto; :(förnekande) objection, contestation; :(motstridighet) contradiction, incompatibilitate, oppugnation, repugnantia, discrepantia, antinomia, paradoxo motsägelsefri :consequente, consequential; :fil consistente motsägelsefull :contrari, contradictori, paradoxe, paradoxal motsätta :contraponer; :~ sig opponer se a, resister a, adversar, contrariar motsättning :contrasto, contrarietate, antithese, antithesis, differentia, opposito, opposition, antipode, conflicto, confrontation; :~arna möts le extremos se tocca; :råka i ~ entrar in conflicto; :skapa/ställa i/utgöra ~ contrastar mott :zool pyrale motta|mottaga :(el. mottaga) reciper, obtener; :(acceptera) acceptar mottagande :reception; :erkänna ~t av accusar reception de; :ge någon ett hjärtligt ~ facer festa a un persona mottagarantenn :TV antenna de reception mottagarbevis :recepta mottagare :receptor; :(adressat) adressato, destinatario mottaglig :receptive, sensibile, susceptibile, susceptive, affectabile, affectibile, impressionabile; :göra ~ predisponer; :vara ~ esser predisponite; :vara ~ för goda råd esser aperte a(l) bon consilios mottaglighet :receptivitate, susceptibilitate, affectibilitate, impressionabilitate mottagning :reception; :(hos uppsatt person) audientia; :(läkares) consultorio mottagningsbevis :recepta motto :motto, devisa, slogan eng slougön; :(i bok) epigrapho mottryck :fys contrapression, pression contrari; :tryck contraprova moturs :in senso antihorologic motvalls :~ käring vetula (multo) contradictori motverka :contrariar, antagonisar, obstar, poner un obstaculo a, ager contra motverkan :opposition, resistentia motvikt :contrapeso, contrabalancia, peso equilibrante; :fig contrabalancia, contrapeso, compensation; :utgöra en ~ mot contrabalanciar motvilja :aversion, repugnantia, aversion, disgusto, antipathia, repulsion; :(ofrivillig) idiosyncrasia; :hysa ~ mot haber aversion de; :väcka ~ repugnar motvillig :reluctante, de mal voluntate, antipathic motvillighet :reluctantia, antipathia motvind :vento contrari/adverse; :sjö vento de proa motväga :contrabalanciar, compensar motvärde :equivalentia; :ekon contravalor, cambio motvärn :defensa motåtgärd :mesura contrari, contramesura mouche :se musch moulinégarn|moulinegarn :filo mouliné fr muline mountainbike :bicycletta de montania, mountainbike eng mauntinbaik mousse :(för hår) spuma; :kul mousse fr mus moussera :kul spumar, facer spuma, effervescer mousserande :kul spumose, effervescente moçambikier :mozambicano moçambikisk :mozambican moçambikiska :mozambicana Moçambique :Mozambique MS :med MS MS-sjuk|MS|sjuk :malado de MS mu :~! muu! mua :mugir muck :I inte ett ~ non le minime apparentia de, nulle umbra de II mil demobilisation; :åtta dagar ~! octo dies, e le servicio militar es complite! mucka :1 (knorra, säga emot) murmurar, contradicer; :~ gräl causar un querela 2 mil demobilisar se, esser demobilisate, terminar/haber complite le servicio militar muckarskiva :festa (del die) de demobilisation mudd :miton mudder :fango, limo mudderpråm :gabarra de dragage -ad3e mudderskopa :situla de dragage -ad3e mudderverk :draga muddra :(rensa från mudder) dragar; :fig ~ någon vacuar le tascas de un persona muddrig :fangose muddring :dragage -ad3e muezzin :rel muezzin muetsin muff :manichetto; :tekn manichetto, pecia de junction muffel :tekn mufla muffelugn :furno a/de laccar muffins :kul muffin eng mafin (pl muffins) muffkoppling :tekn accopulamento a manichetto mufflon|mufflonfår :(el. mufflonfår) zool mufflon eng maflön mufti :mufti arab mugg :I (dryckeskärl) cuppa, tassa, bicario; :(toalett) toilette fr twalät; :för fulla ~ar fig plenmente, completemente; :gå på ~en visitar le toilette II veter inflammation cutanee del ungula (de cavallos) Muhammed :Mohammed, Mahomet muhammedan :mohammedano, mahometano, islamita, moslem, musulman muhammedanism :mohammedanismo, mahometanismo, islamismo muhammedansk :mohammedan, mahometan, islamic, islamita, islamitic, moslem, musulman mukosa :anat membrana mucose, mucosa mukös :anat mucose; :~ hinna membrana mucose, mucosa mul- och klövsjuka|mul|klövsjuka :veter aphtha epizootic, febre aphthose mula :I s zool (hona) mula; :(hanne) mulo II v frottar (e facer tacer) con nive mulatsk :de mulatto mulatska :mulatta mulatt :mulatto; :barn till ~ och vit quarteron mulattbefolkning :population de mulattos muldrivare :mulero mule :muso mulen :nubilose, obnubilate mulenhet :nubilositate muljera :språk molliar, palatalisar muljering :språk molliamento, palatalisation mull :humus lat; :förvandla till ~ render humifere; :som avser ~ humic, humifere mulla :rel mullah mullager :strato humic mullbänk :tabaco in pulvere sub le labio mullbär :bot mora, moro mullbärsaktig :bot moracee mullbärsfikonträd :bot sycomoro mullbärsträd :bot moro, moriero mullbärsväxter :bot (familj) moraceas muller :ruito surde, strepito mullhaltig :humifere mullig :un pauco/poco corpulente; :~ mansgris sexista mullighet :un pauco/poco de corpulentia mulljord :terra/solo humifere mullmalm :miner limonite mullra :facer un ruito surde, streper, rolar; :åskan ~r le tonitro strepe mullrande :tonitrose mullsork :zool talpa europee mulltoa|mulltoalett :(el. mulltoalett) privata sic mullvad :zool talpa mullvadsarbete :fig activitate illegal mullvadsfärgad :de color de talpa mullvadsgång :galeria/tunnel eng tanl de talpa mullvadshög :monticula de talpas mulna :coperir se de nubilos, obnubilar se mulning :(le) frottar (e facer tacer) con nive multar :zool (familj) mugilidas; :tjockläppad multe chelon labrose lat; :tunnläppad multe liza ramada lat multen :(multnad) decomposite, putride, putrite; :(murken) decrepite, decadite multihandikappad :multifunctionalmente handicapate multikonst :konst arte pictural producite in grande quantitates multikörning :data multiprogrammation multilateral :multilateral, multilatere, plurilateral multimedier :multimedia -midjö multimiljardär :multimilliardario multimiljonär :multimillionario multinationell :multinational, plurinational multipel :I s mat multiplo II adj multiple; :~ skleros med multiple sclerose/sclerosis multiplex :data multiplex multiplexsystem :data systema multiplex multiplicera :multiplicar multiplicerbar :mat multiplicabile multiplicering :multiplication multiplikand :mat multiplicando multiplikation :mat multiplication multiplikationstabell :mat tabula de multiplication multiplikationstecken :mat signo de multiplication multiplikator :mat multiplicator multna :decomponer se, putrer multnad :decomposite, putride, putrite multning :decomposition, putrefaction, putrescentia multum :multe moneta, multum lat mulåsna :zool (hona) mula; :(hanne) mulo mulåsnedrivare :mulero mulåsnesto :zool mula mumie :mumia mumiekista :sarcophago mumietorr :sic como un mumia mumifiera :mumificar mumifiering :mumification mumifikation :mumification mumla :murmur(e)ar, parlar inter le dentes, susurrar mumma :kul mixtura de bira e porter eng på:tö/stout eng staut mummel :murmuration, murmure, susurro mums :I interj mmm! II s delicatessas; :det här smakar ~! mmm, que bon es isto! mumsa :manducar/masticar (con satisfaction) mun :anat bucca, ore; :(mynning) bucca, imbuccatura; :(öppning) bucca, orificio, foramine, apertura; :andas genom ~nen respirar per le bucca; :dra på ~nen surrider; :genom ~nen per via buccal; :gå från ~ till ~ fig passar/ir de bucca a bucca; :hålla ~ fig tacer; :knipa ihop ~en serrar le labios; :lägga orden i någons ~ fig mitter le parolas in le bucca de un persona; :med öppen ~ a bucca aperte; :slicka sig om ~en leccar se le labios; :som avser ~ oral; :stoppa något i ~nen imbuccar un cosa; :sätta till ~nen mus (blåsinstrument) mitter al bucca; :ta ~nen full fig fanfaronar; :täppa till ~nen på någon fig clauder/tappar le bucca a un persona munart :språk dialecto, idioma, patois fr patwa munblåsor :med aphtha mundering :mil equipamento munfull :buccata mungiga :mus harpa a/de bucca mungipa :anat commissura del labios mungo :zool herpestes edwardsi lat munharmonika :mus harmonica a/de bucca munharpa :mus harpa a/de bucca munhuggas :litigar, disputar, altercar munhuggning :litigation, disputation, altercation munhygien :hygiene buccal/del bucca munhäfta :med trismo; :ha ~ fig non trovar le parolas, tacer munhåla :anat cavitate oral/buccal/del bucca municipal :municipal municipalsamhälle :communa rural muninflammation :med stomatitis, inflammation del bucca; :läran om ~er stomatologia; :specialist på ~er stomatologo, stomatologista muninflammatorisk :med stomatologic munk :rel monacho, religioso; :kul bolla de Berlin; :bli ~ prender le habito munkabälte :text texito rustic con designo in bordos munkavle|munkavel :(el. munkavel) mordacia munkcell :cella monachal/monastic munkdräkt :habito monachal/monastic munkförband :arkit (i murverk) duo petras longitudinal e un petra transversal in stratos munkgam :zool aegipino monacho munkhätta :bot aro maculate munkkloster :convento masculin, monasterio munkkåpa :cappucio de monacho munklikör :kul benedictino munkorden :ordine monachal/monastic munkorg :musello, muselliera, capistro; :sätta på ~ musellar munljud :språk sono oral munläder :ha ett välsmort ~ esser loquace munläsa :med trismo munlås :sätta ~ på fig facer tacer munmotmunmetoden|mun mot mun-metoden|mun|mot|metoden :(el. mun mot mun-metoden) bucca a bucca; :använda ~ på någon practicar/facer le bucca a bucca a un persona munsbit :buccata munskydd :mascara/masca antiseptic/de chirurgo munskänk :cuppiero munspegel :med stomatoscopio munspel :mus harmonica a/de bucca munstycke :(till cigaretter) porta-cigarrettas; :(på kanon) bucca, imbuccatura; :mus imbuccatura munsår :med herpete labial munta :examine oral/verbal munter :gaudiose, joiose, gai, allegre, hilare; :göra ~ allegrar muntergök :buffon, burlator, farsator munterhet :gaitate, allegressa, joia, hilaritate, gaudio, exhilaration muntlig :oral, verbal; :jur nuncupative; :~ tradition tradition oral; :~t förhör examine oral/verbal; :~t testamente testamento nuncupative muntra :~ upp allegrar, animar, exhilarar, reconfortar muntration :placer, amusamento, divertimento munvatten :aqua dentifrice, dentifricio, gargarismo munvig :volubile munvighet :volubilitate munvinkel :anat angulo del bucca munväder :fig conversation sin valor mur :muro; :(fästningsmur) muralia; :Kinesiska ~en le (Grande) Muralia de China sh-; :utanför ~arna hist extramural mura :murar mural :mural muralmålning :konst pictura mural, fresco murankare :arkit ancora murare :mason; :som avser ~ masonic murarmästare :maestro mason murbruk :mortero murbräcka :ariete mureri :masoneria murgröna :bot hedera murken :decadite, decrepite; :(rutten) putride; :(maskstungen) rodite per le vermes murkenhet :decadentia, decomposition; :(ruttenhet) putriditate murkla :bot morilla; :brun hatt~ gyromitra infula lat; :sten~ gyromitra esculenta lat; :topp~ morchella elata lat murkna :decader, decomponer; :(ruttna) putrer murkrona :herald corona mural murmeldjur :zool marmotta murning :masoneria muromgärdad :circumvallate murr :murmure, murmuration, grunnimento murra :murmur(e)ar, grunnir murre :1 (sotare) brossa-caminos 2 (katt) catto murrig :(mörk och oklar) obscur, opac; :(surmulen) irritabile, insociabile, acerbe murrighet :(mörk oklarhet) obscuritate, opacitate; :(surmulenhet) irritabilitate, insociabilitate, acerbitate murrning :murmure, murmuration, grunnimento murslev :trulla murspringa :fissura/scissura mural mursten :bricca, quadrato mural, quadrello murvel :(mal) jornalista muräna :zool murena muröppning :brecha -sh- mus :zool mus, mure; :data mus, mure; :björk~, busk~ sicista betulina lat; :dans~ mus muscule asiatic; :hus~ mus muscule; :mindre skogs~ apodemo silvatic; :större skogs~ apodemo flavicolle musa :musa; :de nio muserna le novem musas musch|mouche :(el. mouche) lentigine del beltate museal :de museo, museologic museibesökare :visitante/visitator de museo museichef :director de museo museiföremål :objecto/pecia de museo museiintendent :intendente de museo museikonservator :conservator del museo museimonter :vitrina de museo museimässig :de museo, museologic museisal :sala del museo museivärde :valor museologic muselman :musulman, moslem muselmansk :musulman, moslem musette|musettedragspel :(el. musettedragspel) mus accordion musettespelare :mus accordionista museum :museo; :Moderna museet le Museo de Arte Moderne; :Naturhistoriska riksmuseet le Museo Statal de Historia Natural musfälla :rattiera musfåglar :zool (ordning) coliiformes musgrå :de color de mus/mure musicera :musicar, facer musica musik :musica; :ljuv ~ belle musica; :sätta ~ till poner in musica musikaffär :magazin/boteca de musica musikafton :vespere musical/de musica musikal :I s comedia musical, musical eng mju:ziköl II adj musical musikalbum :album/collection de musica musikalier :partitura, partition musikalisk :musical; :vara ~ haber le aure musical musikalitet :musicalitate musikanläggning :installation musical musikant :musicante, musico musikarrangemang :arrangiamento -d3-/transcription musical musikarrangör :harmonista musikdirektör :director musical musikdirigent :director/dirigente de orchestra musikdrama :drama musical musikensemble :orchestra musiker :musico, musicante; :dålig ~ musicastro musikestrad :estrade fr -ad de orchestra/de musicos musikfestival :festival musical/de musica musikforskare :musicologo, musicologista musikforskning :musicologia musikframförande :concerto musikförening :societate musical/philharmonic, philharmonia musikförlag :casa editorial de musica musikgymnasium :lyceo de musica musikhandel :magazin/boteca de musica musikhistoria :historia de musica, musicologia musikhäfte :quaderno de musica musikhögskola :academia de musica, conservatorio musikinstrument :instrumento musical/de musica musikintresse :interesse pro le musica; :(starkt) passion pro le musica; :(övedrivet) musicomania musikkapell :banda musical, orchestra musikkonservatorium :conservatorio musikkritik :critica musical/de musica musikkritiker :critico musical/de musica musikkännare :cognoscitor de musica musikkår :banda musical/de musica, corpore de musicos militar, orchestra musiklektion :lection/curso de musica musiklexikon :dictionario de musica musikliv :vita musical musiklära :theoria musical/del musica musiklärare :maestro/professor de musica musikolog :musicologo, musicologista musikologi :musicologia musikpedagog :pedagogo del musica musikpedagogik :pedagogica del musica musikprogram :programma musical/de musica musikrecensent :critico musical/de musica musikrecension :critica musical/de musica musiksal :sala de musica/de concerto/pro concertos musikskola :schola/academia de musica musikstil :stilo musical/de musica musikstudier :studios musical/de musica musikstycke :morsello/pecia de musica, composition musiktalang :talento musical musikteater :theatro de musica, odeon musikteori :theoria musical/de musica musikterapi :musicotherapia musikundervisning :inseniamento musical/de musica musikvetenskap :musicologia musikälskare :amator de musica; :(överdriven) musicomano musiköra :aure musical musisk :music, artistic musivarbete :konst mosaico musivisk :konst de mosaico musjik :muzjik ry muskat :kul muscato, muscatello muskatdruva :bot uva muscate, muscato, muscatello muskatell|muskatellvin :(el. muskatellvin) kul muscatello, muscato muskatvin :kul muscato, muscatello muskel :anat musculo; :glatt ~ musculo lisie; :nedåtdragande ~ depressor; :sammandragande ~ musculo contractile; :slappna av en ~ laxar un musculo; :tvärstrimmig ~ musculo oblique; :tänja på en ~ distender un musculo; :uppåtlyftande ~ erector muskelarbete :fysiol travalio/labor physic/muscular muskelatrofi :med atrophia muscular, amyotrophia muskelbeskrivning :description del musculos, myographia muskelbristning :med ruptura muscular; :plötslig ~ colpo de flagello muskelcell :anat cellula/fibra muscular, myocyto muskeldystrofi :med dystrophia muscular muskelelasticitet :elasticitate del musculos muskelfibrill :anat fibrilla muscular, myofibrilla muskelfysiologi :biol physiologia muscular muskelförlamning :med paralyse/paralysis muscular muskelförslappning :med atonia muscular muskelförsvagning :med debilitate muscular, myasthenia muskelförtvining :med atrophia muscular, amyotrophia muskelhypertoni :med spasticitate muskelinfiltration :med myositis muskelknippe :anat fasce muscular, musculatura muskelknutte :bodybuilder eng bådibildö muskelkraft :fortia/potentia/poter muscular muskelkraftmätare :ergometro, ergographo muskelkramp :med crampo muscular, spasmo muskelmage :anat stomacho muscular muskelrörelse :action/activitate muscular muskelsammandragning :contraction/succussion muscular/de un musculo; :ihållande ofrivillig ~ med contractura muskelspänning :fysiol tono muskelstark :musculose muskelstelhet :med rigiditate muscular muskelstruktur :anat contextura del musculos muskelsträckning :med distension muscular/de un musculo muskelstyvhet :med rigiditate muscular muskelsystem :anat systema muscular, musculatura muskeltonus :fysiol tono muskelträning :exercitio muscular muskeltråd :anat fibra muscular muskeltänjning :distention de un musculo muskelvärk :med dolor muscular, myalgia muskelvävnad :anat texito muscular musketör :muschettero muskot :bot nuce muscate muskotblomma :bot rosa muscate muskotnöt :bot nuce muscate muskulatur :anat musculatura, systema muscular; :tvärstrimmig ~ musculatura/musculos oblique muskulär :muscular muskulös :musculose musköt :muschetto muslim :moslem, musulman muslimsk :moslem, musulman muslin :text musselina musselbank :banco de musculos musseldjur :zool (klass) lamellibranchiata, acephala lat musselformig :conchiforme, conchoidal musselförgiftning :med intoxication per mytilotoxina musselgift :mytilotoxina musselodlare :mytilicultor musselodling :mytilicultura musselskal :concha de musculo musseron :bot calocybe, lepista, tricholoma; :blå~ lepista nude; :riddar~ tricholoma flavovirente; :vår~ calocybe gambose mussla :zool musculo, mytilo, concha, bivalvo; :blå~ mytilo edulis lat; :damm~ anodonta must :kul musto; :fig succo, sapor; :suga ~en ur tirar le succo de; :utan ~ sin sapor musta :facer/fabricar musto mustang :zool mustang eng mastæng mustasch :mustachio -sh- musteri :fabrica de musto mustig :forte, saporose; :fig drastic, rude musöron :fig folios fin de betula muta :I s corruption; :jur subornation II v 1 (besticka) corrumper; :jur subornar 2 ~ in procurar se un concession mutagen :I adj biol mutagene II s biol mutageno mutant :biol mutante mutation :biol mutation; :förändras genom ~ mutar mutationsförädling :biol mutationismo; :anhängare av ~ mutationista; :som hänger ihop med ~ mutationista mutbar :corruptibile, corrupte, venal mutbarhet :corruptibilitate, venalitate mutera :biol mutar mutförsök :tentativa de corruption mutism :psyk mutismo mutkolv :persona corruptibile/corrupte/venal mutning :I corruption; :jur subornation II (inmutning) concession mutter :I tekn matre vite; :kron~ matre vite con intaliaturas; :ving~ matre vite con alettas II (muttrande) murmuration, murmure, grunnimento mutterbricka :rondella muttra :murmur(e)ar, grunnir, parlar inter le dentes muttrande :murmuration, murmure, grunnimento my :(grekisk bokstav) my myalgi :med myalgia myasthenia gravis|myasthenia|gravis :med myasthenia grave mycel|mycelium :(el. mycelium) bot mycelio mycelietråd :bot hypha mycken :adj multe, plure, numerose; :inte mycket pauc, poc; med ~ möda con multe pena; :mycket folk multe gente; :så mycket folk tante gente; :väldigt mycket permulte, plurime, multissime myckenhet :multitude, numerositate mycket :I adj se mycken II adv multo, ben, extrememente, grandemente; :arbeta ~ laborar multo; :det är ~ beklagligt isto es multo regrettabile; :för ~ nimis, nimie, troppo; :hur ~? quanto?; :hur ~ är klockan? que hora es?; :jag tyckte så ~ om honom io le amava tanto; :klockan är ~ es tarde; :~ bra multo ben; :~ kort ultracurte; :~ modern ultramoderne; :~ rik ric©hissime; :så ~ tanto; :så ~ bättre tanto melio; :så ~ mera som tanto plus que; :tack så ~ multe gratias myelin :biol myelina myelit :med myelitis myelom :med myeloma mygel :maneo, manipulation, intriga mygg :zool culices, mosquitos sp mygga :zool culice, mosquito sp; :jag har blivit biten av en ~ un culice/un mosquito me ha piccate myggbett :piccatura de culice/de mosquito sp myggbiten :piccate per culices/per mosquitos sp myggnät :mosquitiera myggolja :oleo contra le culices/le mosquitos sp myggstift :barra contra le culices/le mosquitos sp myggsvärm :nube de culices/de mosquitos sp mygla :manipular, falsificar, fraudar, adulterar, malversar myglare :persona manipulative, fraudator, falsificator, adulterator mygleri :manipulation, falsification, fraude, adulteration, malversation, practicas dishoneste mykenare :myceneo, myceniano Mykene :Mycenes mykensk :mycenee, mycenian mykolog :mycologo, mycologista, fungologo, fungologista mykologi :mycologia, fungologia mykologisk :mycologic mykorrhiza :bot mycorrhiza mykos :med mycose, mycosis mylla :I s humus lat, terra vegetal; :förvandla till ~ render humifere II v coperir de terra myller :formicamento, essame myllig :humic, humifere mylljord :terra/solo humifere myllning :(le) coperir de terra, humification myllra :formicar, pullular, essamar mylltäcke :copertura de humus lat mylta :kul pulpa/pappa/purée fr pyre de rubo de palude myndig :(befallande) imperiose, autoritari, magistral; :(mäktig) potente; :jur major (de etate); :bli ~ devenir major (de etate), attinger le major etate/le majoritate; :~ ålder majoria, majoritate myndigförklara :declarar major (de etate), emancipar myndigförklaring :declaration de emancipation/de majoritate myndighet :(samhällsorgan) autoritate, magistrato; :(myndig ålder) majoria, majoritate; :(maktbefogenhet) potestate; :behöriga ~er autoritates competente myndighetsdag :die de majoria myndighetsförklaring :declaration de emancipation/de majoritate myndighetsperson :autoritate, magistrato myndighetsutövning :magistratura myndighetsålder :jur majoritate, majoria myndling :jur (kvinnlig) pupilla; :(manlig) pupillo mynna :~ ut i disbuccar in, imbuccar in, disaquar in, injectar su aquas in, discargar se in; :fig finir in, terminar in, resultar in, ducer a mynning :bucca, disbuccamento, imbuccatura, orificio; :(på vapen) bucca mynningsladdare :mil hist fusil que se carga per le bucca mynt :num (pecia de) moneta, numerario, numisma; :(medalj) medalia; :falskt ~ pecia false; :gångbart ~ moneta currente; :klingande ~ moneta sonante, numerario; :i klingande ~ contante; :slå ~ batter moneta, monetar, cunear; :som avser ~ monetari, numismatic; :vetenskapen om ~ numismatica mynta :I s bot mentha; :berg~ satureia vulgar; :har~ satureia; :krus~ mentha crispe; :peppar~ mentha piperate; :vatten~ mentha aquatic; :åker~ mentha arvense II v monetar, cunear; :fig ~ ett nytt ord crear un nove parola myntare :monetero, cuneator myntdirektör :director del (casa de) Moneta myntenhet :unitate monitari, moneta myntfot :standard eng stændöd monetari/de cuneage -ad3e myntförfalskare :monetero false, falsario/falsificator de moneta myntförfalskning :falsification de moneta myntgravör :konst gravator de monetas myntinkast :introduction de un (pecia de) moneta myntkabinett :(förvaringsplats) cabinetto del medalias/de monetas; :(samling) collection numismatic/de medalias/de monetas myntkunskap :numismatica myntkännare :numismatico myntlag :jur lege monetari myntning :monetage -ad3e, cuneage -ad3e myntparitet :paritate monetari/de cambio/del moneta mynträtt :jur derecto de monetage -ad3e/de cuneage -ad3e/de cunear moneta myntsamlare :collector numismatic/de monetas/de medalias myntsamling :collection numismatic/de monetas/de medalias myntslag :moneta, valuta myntstämpel :cuneo myntsystem :systema monetari myntunion :union monetari myntverk :(casa de) moneta myntvetenskap :numismatica myntvärde :valor monetari myntväsen :systema monetari/de cuneage -ad3e myntvåg :pesa-monetas myokardit :med myocarditis myom :med myoma myopi :med myopia myopisk :med myope myosin :biol myosina myosit :med myositis myr :palude, maremma, marisco; :förvandla(s) till ~ impaludar (se); :som avser ~ paludic myra :zool formica; :flyg~ formica volante/alate/alifere; :förkärlek för myror bot, zool myrmecophilia; :myror (familj) formicidas; :röd skogs~ formica rubie/del boscos; :som avser myror formic; :som tycker om myror bot, zool myrmecophile; :studiet av myror myrmecologia; :svart~, trädgårds~ lasio nigre myrbjörk :bot betula palustre myrbräcka :bot saxifraga hircule myriad :myriade myriadtals :in myriades myrkott :zool pangolin myrkrypning :med formicamento myrkännare :myrmecologo myrland :terreno paludose/uliginose myrlejon :zool formica-leon, myrmeleon myrlejonsländor :zool (familj) myrmeleontidas myrlilja :bot narthecio myrmalm :miner limonite myrmark :terreno paludose/uliginose myrosin :biokem myrosina myrpiggsvin :zool tachyglosso myrra :myrrha; :bränna ~ myrrhar myrraträd :bot balsamodendro myrslok :zool formichero myrspov :zool limosa laponic myrstack :nido de formicas, formicario myrsyra :kem acido formic myrsyrad :kem formic myrten :bot myrto myrtenkrans|myrtenkrona :(el. myrtenkrona) corona de myrtos myrtenväxter :bot (familj) myrtaceas myrutrotningsmedel :formicida myrväxt :bot planta palustre/del paludes myrägg :ovo de formica myrätande :zool formicivore myrätare :zool myrmecophage mysa :(småle) surrider (de placer); :(ha det mysigt) star agradabilemente mysig :agradabile mysk :musco myska :bot galio odorate myskdjur :zool musco; :(underfamilj) moschinas myskhjort :zool musco myskkänguru :zool hypsiprymnodo muscate myskmadra :bot galio odorate myskmalva :bot malva muscate mysko :(konstig) mystic, mysteriose, bizarre myskoxe :zool ovibos myskpungdjur :zool hypsiprymnodo muscate myskros :bot rosa muscate mysteriepräst :(vid mysteriespelen i Eleusis) hierophanta mysteriespel :rel, litt mysterio mysterium :mysterio, enigma, puzzle eng pazl mysteriös :mysteriose, enigmatic mysticism :mysticismo mystifiera :mystificar mystifiering :mystification, deception mystifik :mystic, mysteriose, arcan, cabalistic, transcendental mystifikation :mystification, deception mystik :mystica, mysticismo mystiker :mystico mystisk :mystic mystär :mysterio, enigma, puzzle eng pazl myt :mytho mytbildning :formation de un mytho myteri :motin; :göra ~ motinar se; :orsaka ~ motinar myterist :motinero mytforskning :mythologia mytisk :mythic mytolog :mythologo, mythologista mytologi :mythologia mytologisera :mythologisar mytologisk :mythologic mytoman :mythomano, mythomaniaco; :som avser en ~ mythomane, mythomaniac mytomani :mythomania myxom :med myxoma myxomatos :med myxomatose, myxomatosis myxomyseter :bot myxomycetes myxödem :med myxedema mädchen für alles|mädchen|für|alles|mädchen fur alles|fur :factotum lat Mähren :Moravia mährisk :morave mähä :persona sin corage -ad3e mäkla :(medla) mediar, intervenir, interceder, interponer se, servir de intermediario, arbitrar, conciliar; :(förmedla) realisar, effectuar, executar (per un agentia immobiliari) mäklararvode :commission/remuneration de un agente (de benes immobiliari) mäklare :(medlare) arbitrator, mediator, intermediario, conciliator, intercessor; :(förmedlare) agente de benes immobiliari mäklarfirma :agentia immobiliari mäklarkontor :officio de un agentia immobiliari mäkleri :realisation, effectuation, execution (per un agentia immobiliari) mäklerirörelse :agentia immobiliari mäkling :(medling) mediation, intervention, intercession, conciliation, interposition; :(förmedling) realisation, effectuation, execution (per un agentia immobiliari) mäklingsförslag :proposition mediator/conciliatori/de conciliation mäkta :I adv multissimo, particularmente; :~ rik ric©hissime II v poter, esser capabile de mäktig :(kraftfull) potente, forte; :(med stor makt) potente, influente, forte; :(stor) enorme, gigante, colossal; :(storslagen) tremende, formidabile, sensational; :(i stånd att) capabile, capace, competente; :kul nutritive, pesante; :vara ~ att esser capabile de mäktighet :potentia mäld :cereales molinate/a molinar mälta :maltar, facer malt, transformar in malt mälteri :maltage -ad3e mälteriarbetare :maltator mältning :maltage -ad3e män :adv jaja/jojo ~! certo!, certemente! mänga :(ad)miscer, immiscer, commiscer mängd :quantitate, quanto, multitude, massa, infinitate; :en ~ fel un massa/multitudine de errores; :en ~ människor un massa/infinitate de personas; :i riklig ~ in abundantia; :otalig ~ myriade; :som avser ~ quantitative mängdlära :mat theoria quantitative mängdrabatt :disconto quantitative mängdvis :in grande quantitates människa|mänska :(el. mänska) homine, humano, esser human, persona, individuo; :det är mycket människor här il ha multe gente hic; :inte en ~ nemo; :känna sig som en ny ~ sentir se como un nove persona/homine/femina; :man är inte mer än en ~ io non es infallibile/perfecte, io face lo que io pote facer; :människor gente; :som avser ~ homo-, human, hominal människoaktig :biol human, hominiforme, anthropoide, anthropomorphe; :~a arter hominides människoanatomi :anthroponymia människoande :spirito human människoapa :zool (simia) anthropoide människobarn :homine, esser human människobild :imagine human/del homine människoboning :habitation human människofientlig :misanthrope, misanthropic människofruktan :anthropophobia människoförakt :misanthropia, insociabilitate människoföraktare :misanthropo människogestalt :figura/forma human/de homine människohaj :zool squalo blanc människohand :mano human/de homine människohat :misanthropia, insociabilitate människohatare :misanthropo människohjärta :corde human människohop :grege, turbo, massa de homines människojakt :chassa sh- de homines människokropp :corpore human människokunskap :anthropologia människokännare :cognoscitor del anima/character/natura human/del homines människokännedom :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del anima/character/natura human/del homines människokärlek :philantropia, altruismo människolik :cadavere human människoliknande :de forma human, hominiforme, anthropomorphe, anthropoide människoliv :vita human; :(livstid) generation, duration/durata del vita human människoloppa :zool pulice human/irritante/del homine människomassa :massa human/de gente, multitudine de personas människonatur :natura human, humanitate människooffer :sacrificio human/de homines, immolation de esseres human människoras :racia human människorov :rapto människoröst :voce human människosjäl :anima/spirito human människoskara :grege, turbo, massa de homines människoskygg :timide människoskygghet :timiditate, anthropophobia människosläkte :genere human Människosonen :bibl le Filio del Homine människoström :fluxo human/de gente människosyn :imagine human/del homine människotyp :typo human människovarelse :homine, esser human människovän :philanthropo, humanitario människovänlig :caritabile, caritative, human, humanitari, philanthrope, philanthropic människovänlighet :humanitate, humanitarismo, caritate, philantropia, amor del humanitate, altruismo människovärde :valor human människovärdig :digne (de un esser human), honorabile människovärdighet :dignitate (de un esser human), honorabilitate människoätande :cannibal, anthropophage människoätare :mangiator -d3- de homines, cannibal, anthropophago; :litt (i sagor) ogro människoöde :sorte human mänska :se människa mänsklig :(utmärkande för människan) human; :(humanitär) humanitari; :~a rättigheter derectos human; :~t förnuft ingenio human; :~t förstånd intendimento/intelligentia/ration human mänsklighet :(mänsklig natur) genere human; :(humanitet) humanitate märg :anat medulla (ossose); :bot medulla, pulpa; :genom ~ och ben, ända in i ~en usque al medulla (del ossos); :som avser ~ medullar märgaktig :anat medullose märgben :anat osso a medulla märgel :geol marna märgelgrav :marniera märgfull :fig energic, vigorose märgfullhet :fig energia, vigor märgfylld :medullose märgla :marnar märglig :geol marnose märgpipa :anat osso medullose märgstråle :anat radio medullar märka :(förse med märke) marcar; :(lägga märke till) remarcar, (ap)perciper, observar, notar, prender nota de, dar se conto de; :~ ord fig argutiar märkare :marcator märkbar :perceptibile, tangibile, sensibile, visibile, appreciabile märkbarhet :perceptibilitate märkbläck :tinta indelibile/pro marcar märkduk :text pecia de tela pro essayar märke :marca, signo, stampa, symbolo, etiquetta, emblema, insignia; :bot stigma; :lägga ~ till remarcar, (ap)perciper, observar, notar, prender nota de; :sätta ~ på marcar märkesdag :jorno memorabile/anniversari märkesman :homine eminente, notabilitate märkesnamn :marca registrate märkesvara :articulo de marca märkgarn :filo a/de/pro marcar märkjärn :ferro pro marcar märklig :(besynnerlig) peculiar, curiose, bizarre; :~t nog mirabile dictu lat märklighet :curiositate, cosa curiose, bizarreria, particularitate märkvärdig :(minnesvärd) remarcabile, notabile, memorabile; :(underlig) curiose, bizarre, peculiar; :göra sig ~ dar se aeres märkvärdighet :(minnesvärdhet) notabilitate; :(underlighet) curiositate, cosa curiose, bizarreria, particularitate märla :I s 1 crampa 2 zool amphipodo II v crampar; :sjö attachar -sh- al vela märlkräftor :zool (ordning) amphipoda märr :zool cavalla, cavallo femina märs :sjö platteforma al parte superior del mast inferior märssegel :sjö vela al parte superior del mast inferior mäsk :mixtura de aqua e malt (pro production de bira e alcohol) mäss :mil refectorio militar, cantina de officieros, mess eng mässa :I s (varumässa) feria; :rel, mus missa; :läsa ~n dicer le missa; :stilla ~ missa basse II v 1 celebrar/dicer/officiar le missa; :representar le partes cantabile del missa; :fig parlar in un tono de predicante 2 sjö mangiar -d3- in le mess eng mässbok :rel, mus libro de missa, missal mässdräkt :sjö uniforme de mess eng mässfall :rel cancellation de un servicio divin mässhake :rel vestimento(s) de missa, casula mässhall :sala/hall eng hå:l de exhibition mässing :laton, cupro jalne mässingsbeslag :guarnitura de laton mässingsinstrument :mus cupro mässingsorkester :mus cupros mässkjorta :rel alba mässkrud :rel vestimentos de missa, casula mässkåpa :rel vestimento de missa; :(katolsk) pluvial mässling :med morbilli, rubeola; :som avser ~ morbillose mässoffer :rel sacrificio del missa mässordning :rel liturgia mässpojke :sjö apprentisse marinero mästarbrev|mästerbrev :(el. mästerbrev) lettera/littera de maestro mästardrag|mästerdrag :(el. mästerdrag) spel colpo magistral/de maestro mästare :maestro; :sport campion, champion eng tshæmpjön mästargrad :grado de maestro mästarhand :mano de maestro mästarinna :campion/champion eng femina mästarklass :sport classe de campion/de champion eng tshæmpjön; :konst maestria mästarmärke :punction de controlo mästarprov|mästerprov :(el. mästerprov) proba/prova de maestro mästarstämpel :punction de controlo mästartakter :sport virtuositate del equitation mästartitel :titulo de maestro; :sport titulo de campion/de champion eng tshæmpjön mästerbrev :se mästarbrev mästerdrag :se mästardrag mästerkatt :Mästerkatten i stövlar le Catto con bottas mästerkock :kul maestro/chef sh- cocinero mästerlig :de maestro, maestral, magistral, grandiose, superior, virtuose; :~t con grande maestria, virtuosemente mästerlots :maestro pilota mästerman :executor mästerprov :se mästarprov mästerskap :maestria; :sport campionato; :~ i simning campionato de natation mästerskapstävling :sport campionato mundal/del mundo mästerskott :optime tiro mästerskytt :maestro tirator mästersmed :maestro ferrero mästerspion :maestro spion/spia, superspion, superspia mästerstycke :obra (de mano de) maestro, obra maestral/magistral mästersångare :maestro cantator mästerverk :obra (de mano de) maestro, obra maestral/magistral; :konst pictura de maestro mästra :(klandra) reprochar -sh-, criticar; :(behärska) maestrar mästrare :critico mät :jur taga i ~ sequestrar mäta :me(n)surar, metir; :(i meter) metrar; :(volym) cubar; :kunna ~ sig med equalar; :~ sig med någon me(n)surar se/metir se/competer/rivalisar con un persona mätapparat :apparato/instrumento de me(n)sura, mensor, me(n)surator mätaravläsare :lector de contatores mätare :I mensor, me(n)surator; :(för gas etc) contator; :läsa av ~n leger le contator II zool geometra mätarfjärilar :zool (familj) geometridas mätarskåp :cassa del contator mätbar :me(n)surabile mätbarhet :me(n)surabilitate mätbrev :sjö certificato de tonnage -ad3e mätglas :vitro/tubo graduate, buretta, graduator mätinstrument :instrumento de me(n)sura, mensor, me(n)surator mätmetod :methodo de me(n)sura mätning :me(n)suration mätress :concubina mätresultat :resultato de me(n)sura mätsticka :metro, mensor mätt :satiate, saturate, sature; :vara ~ på haber satis de mätta :satiar, imbuer, impregnar; :kem saturar; :möjlig att ~ satiabile; :kem saturabile mättad :kem saturate; :~ lösning solution saturate mättande :satiante, saturante mätteknik :technica de me(n)sura mätthet :satietate mättnad :saturation mättning :kem saturation mättningspunkt :kem puncto de saturation mättsam :satiante, saturante mätverktyg :instrumento de me(n)sura, mensor, me(n)surator mätvärde :valor mesurate må :I v (känna sig); hur ~r du? como sta tu?; :jag ~r bra, tack io sta ben, gratias; :~ illa haber le nausea II hjälpv (uttryckande önskan) ~ han leva que ille vive; :(uttryckande medgivande) ~ vara sia, pote esser; :(vara tvungen) deber III adv ~ det? vermente? måbär :bot ribes alpin måfå :på ~ al aventura/hasardo måg :filio affin måhända :forsan mål :1 scopo, fin, objectivo; :(syfte) intention, intento, objecto, mira; :sport goal eng goul; :göra ~ sport facer/marcar un goal; :skjuta mot ~ sport tirar a goal 2 (måltid) repasto 3 jur causa, caso, processo; :tala i eget ~ esser judice in su proprie causa, esser su proprie judice 4 språk lingua; :(tal) linguage -ad3e; :(dialekt) dialecto 5 (mått) mesura måla :(bestryka med färg) pinger, colorar; :(avbilda) (de)pinger, portraitar -trä-; :(sminka) fardar; :~ med borste pinger al brossa; :~ med oljefärg pinger al oleo; :~ med pensel pinger al pincel, pincelar; :~ med roller pinger al rolo; :~ med temperafärg pinger al tempera; :~ med tjock påläggning av färg impastar; :~ med vattenfärg pinger con colores de aqua/con aquarellas; :~ på duk pinger super tela; :~ på trä pinger super ligno; :~ på vägg pinger al fresco; :~ sig fardar se målande :expressive, vive, animate målarbok :libro pro pinger con colores/pro colorar målarborste :brossa målarduk :tela målare :(konstnär) pictor, portraitista -trä-; :(hantverkare) pictor de casas, pictor decorator målarfärg :color, pigmento målargrejer :materiales de pictor målarinna :pictoressa, pictora målarkniv :spatula målarkonst :arte pictural/del pictura/de pinger, pictura målarlärling :apprentisse (de) pictor målarmateriel :equipamento de pictor målarmästare :maestro pictor de casas målarpensel :pincel målarrock :mantello de pictor målarskola :schola/academia de pictura målarskrin :cassetta de pictor målarstaffli :cavalletto (de pictor) målarteknik :technica pictural/del pictura målbrott :mutation del voce; :han är i ~et su voce (se) rumpe målbur :sport (bucca del) goal eng goul måldomare :sport judice de goal eng goul måleri :(konstverk) pictura; :(hantverk) pictura de casas; :som avser ~ pictoresc, pictoral måleriarbete :pictura de casas målerifirma :firma de pictura de casas målerisk :pictoresc måleriutställning :exposition pictural/de picturas målfoto :sport photo (al linea) de goal eng goul målföre :loquacitate målgrupp :gruppo visate målgård :sport area del goal eng goul målgörare :sport tirator de goal eng goul målinriktad :efficace, effective, efficiente, adequate, operante målinriktning :scopo, fin, objectivo målkamera :sport camera (al linea) de goal eng goul målkvot :sport goal average eng ævörid3 målla :bot atriplex; :svin~ chenopodio; :spjut~ atriplex prostrate; :trädgårds~ atriplex hortense; :väg~ atriplex patula lat mållinje :sport linea de goal eng goul/de arrivata mållväxter :bot (familj) chenopodiaceas mållös :1 (stum) mute; :bli ~ restar le bucca aperte 2 sport sin goal eng goul målmedveten :consciente del scopo, voluntari, deliberate, decidite, resolute målmedvetenhet :determination, resolution målning :pictura, portrait fr pårträ målnät :sport rete målområde :sport area del goal eng goul målribba :sport transversa, barra transversal målskillnad :sport saldo/differentia goals eng goulz målskjutning :sport tiro a scopo; :(i fotboll) tiro a goal eng goul målskott :sport colpo (de pede) de goal eng goul målskytt :sport tirator de goal eng goul målskytte :sport tiro a scopo målsman :jur tutor, curator; :vara ~ tutorar målsnöre :sport banda de arrivata målspottare :sport goalgetter eng goulgetö målstolpe :sport poste de goal eng goul målsägande|målsägare :(el. målsägare) jur demandator målsättning :scopo, fin, objectivo, objecto, intention, (puncto de) mira målsökare :mil mechanismo autodirectional måltavla :scopo måltid :repasto; :smaklig ~! bon appetito! måltidsdryck :bibita/biberage -ad3e de tabula målvakt :sport guardiano de goal eng goul, goalkeeper eng goulki:pö mån :I adj (angelägen) anxie; :(aktsam) circumspecte, prudente; :(omtänksam) attente, attentive; :(noga) minutiose; :vara ~ om prender cura de; :vara ~ om sig haber cura de su interesses; :vara ~ om sin heder esser jelose de su honor II s (grad) grado; :(utsträckning) extension; :i görligaste ~ si ben/multo que possibile; :i ~ av secundo, si, an; :i någon ~ alique, alco, aliquanto; :i ringa ~ pauco, poco; :i samma ~ equalmente; :i viss ~ in certe grado måna :~ om prender cura de månad :mense; :betala per ~ pagar per mense/mensualmente; :förra ~en le mense passate; :innevarande ~ le mense presente/currente; :inom en ~ intra un mense; :~en innan le mense anterior; :nästa ~ le mense sequente; :om en ~ un mense de hodie; :som avser ~ mensual; :under ~en durante le mense; :var tredje ~ cata tres menses månadsabonnemang :abonamento mensual/pro un mense månadsavgift :paga/pagamento mensual månadsberättelse :bulletin/reporto mensual månadshyra :location mensual månadskort :carta/ticket eng tikit mensual månadslång :durante un mense/menses månadslön :paga/salario mensual, mense, mensualitate månadsrasande :lunatic månadsrening :fysiol menstruation månadssmultron :bot fragaria vesca semperflorente månadssten :petra astrologic månadstals :durante plure menses månadstidskrift :revista/magazine eng mægözi:n mensual månadsvis :per mense, mensualmente månadsöversikt :bulletin/reporto mensual månatlig :mensual; :~ betalning mensualitate månavstånd :distantia del terra al luna månbelyst :illuminate per le luna månben :anat (osso) semilunar månberg :monte/montania lunar/del luna månbeskrivare :selenographo månbeskrivning :selenographia måncykel :cyclo lunar måndag :lunedi måndagsexemplar :fig exemplar inferior måndagskväll :vespere/vespera del lunedi måndagsmorgon :matino del lunedi måndagsnatt :nocte del lunedi månde :hjälpv vad ~ detta betyda? que pote isto significar?; :vem det än ~ vara quicunque måndyrkan :adoration del luna måne :astron (jordens) luna; :(andra planeters) satellite, planeta secundari, luna; :fig calvitia; :läran om ~n selenologia; :~n avtar le luna discresce; :~n går upp le luna se leva; :~ skiner il face luna, le luna brilla; :~n ökar le luna cresce; :~s bana le orbita lunar/del luna månexpedition :expedition lunar/al luna månfarare :viagiator -d3- al luna, lunanauta, selenauta månfas :phase lunar/del luna månfläck :macula lunar månformig :in forma de (crescente de) luna, lunate månförmörkelse :eclipse/eclipsis lunar/del luna många :multe, plure, numerose; :alltför ~ nimie; :i ~ former multiforme; :~ människor multe homines; :så ~ tante; :väldigt ~ permulte, plurime, multissime mångahanda :diverse, varie mångalen :lunatic mångarmad :de multe bracios mångbegåvad :multo talentose, de multe/plure talentos mångbesjungen :multo laudate mångbetrodd :de confidentia mångbladig :bot polypetale mångblommig :bot multiflor mångbyggare :bot planta dioic mångdubbel :multiple mångdubbla :multiplicar mångdubbling :multiplication mångfacetterad :se mångfasetterad mångfald :(talrikhet) multitude, multiplicitate, grande numero, frequentia; :(mångformighet) multiformitate, polymorphia, polymorphismo; :mat multiplo mångfaldig :(talrik) multiple; :(ofta förekommande) frequente; :(varierad) multiple, variate, diverse mångfaldiga :multiplicar, duplicar, polygraphar, mimeographar mångfaldigande :multiplication, duplication, polygraphia, mimeographia mångfalt :sovente, frequentemente, multe vices mångfasetterad|mångfacetterad :(el. mångfacetterad) de multe faciettas mångflikig :bot, zool multilobe, multilobate mångformig :multiforme; :kem, miner polymorphe mångformighet :multiformitate; :kem, miner polymorphia, polymorphismo mångfotad :de multe pedes, multipede mångfoting :zool scolopendrio mångfrestande :versatile mångfrestare :persona versatile mångfärgad :multicolor, polychrome, polychromatic, versicolor månggifte :polygamia; :(med flera män samtidigt) polyandria; :(med flera kvinnor samtidigt) polygynia månggudadyrkan|mångguderi :(el. mångguderi) polytheismo månghundrade :de plure centos månghundraårig :de plure centos de/centenas de annos månghörnig :mat polygone, polygonal månghörning :mat polygono; :inskriven ~ polygono inscripte; :liksidig ~ polygono equilatere/equilateral; :omskriven ~ polygono circumscribite månghövdad :multicephale, polycephale; :(talrik) numerose mångkamp :sport concurso multiple mångkunnig :erudite, docte, sapiente mångkunnighet :erudition, sapientia mångmiljonär :multimillionario mångnationell :multinational mångomfattande :vaste, ample, compre(he)nsive, complexe mångomstridd :multo debattite/discutite mångomtalad :multo note mångordig :verbose, multiloque; :(omständlig) prolixe mångordighet :verbositate, multiloquentia; :(omständlighet) prolixitate mångplanig :mat polyhedre, polyhedric mångplaning :mat polyhedro mångsidig :multiple, polyvalente, multilatere, multilateral, plurilateral, polylateral, faciettate, universal; :mat polygone, polygonal, de/con multe lateres, multilateral, multilatere mångsidighet :multilateralitate, polyvalentia, universalitate; :mat polygonalitate, multilateralitate mångsiding :mat polyhedro mångsiffrig :de/con multe cifras/numeros mångskiftande :faciettate, kaleidoscopic, variate mångspråkig :multilingue, multilingual, polyglotte, polyglottic, polylingue mångspråkighet :multilingualismo, polyglottismo mångstavig :språk polysyllabe mångstjälkad :bot multicaule mångstämmig :mus polyphone mångstämmighet :mus polyphonia mångsysslare :persona qui se occupa de plure activitates mångtalig :numerose mångtalighet :numerositate mångtusende :de plure milles mångtusenhövdad :de plure milles mångtusenårig :de plure milles de/millenas de annos mångtydig :multisense; :(tvetydig) equivoc, ambigue; :fil plurivalente mångtydighet :(tvetydighet) equivocalitate, equivocation, ambiguitate; :fil plurivalentia mångudinna :dea del luna mångvälde :polyarchia mångård :meteor halo del luna mångårig :longe, de multe/plure/numerose annos, vetule; :bot perenne månkalender :calendario lunar månkarta :carta/mappa lunar/del luna månkrater :crater lunar/del luna månlandare :modulo lunar månlandning :(farkosts) atterrage -ad3e super le luna; :(människors) disbarcamento super le luna månlandskap :paisage -ad3e lunar månljus :I adj en ~ natt un nocte de luna clar II s lumine/luce lunar/del luna månne :esque, an; :~ han kommer idag? esque/an ille veni/va venir hodie? månraket :missile/rocchetta lunar månsatellit :satellite (circum)lunar/del luna månsken :lumine/luce lunar/del luna; :i ~et in le luce clar del luna, sub un luna clar månskifte :phase de luna månskiva :disco lunar/de luna månskorpa :superficie lunar/del luna månskugga :umbra lunar/del luna månskära :crescente lunar/del luna månsond :sonda lunar månspecialist :selenologo månsten :(halvädelsten) petra de luna, adularia; :(sten från månen) petra/rocca lunar/del luna, selenite månstrimma :stria del luna månstråle :radio de luna månvandring :marcha -sh- super le luna månvarv :cyclo lunar, lunation månvetenskap :selenologia månviol :bot lunaria rediviva lat månår :anno lunar/synodic måra :bot galio; :gul~ galio ver; :snärj~ galio aparine lat, stor~ galio albe; :vit~ galio boreal mård :zool martara mårddjur :zool (familj) mustelidas mårdhund :zool nyctereutes procyonides lat mårdhårspensel :pincel in pilos de martara mårtensgås :1 kul oca de sancte Martino 2 die quando on traditionalmente mangia -d3- oca (le 10 o 11 de novembre) mårväxter :bot (familj) rubiaceas mås :zool laro; :dvärg~ laro minute; :fisk~ laro cineree; :skratt~ laro ridibunde; :tretåig ~ laro tridactyle måsfåglar :zool (underfamilj) laridas måste :I hjälpv deber, haber a/de II s necessitate, exigentia absolute/necessari mått :me(n)sura, dimension; :(klädmått) talia; :(försiktighetsåtgärd) precaution; :efter ~ al mesura; :hålla ~et fig corresponder al expectationes; :i rikligt ~ a/con bon mesura; :~ och vikt mesuras e pesos; :människan är alltings ~ le homine es le mesura de omne cosas; :~et är rågat fig basta!; :snålt ~ mesura incomplete; :som avser ~ metric, dimensional; :ta ~ (mäta) prender le mesuras/le dimensiones, me(n)surar; :vidta sina ~ och steg fig prender mesuras, ager måtta :I s (hovsamhet) me(n)sura, moderation, temperantia; :med ~ con mesura/moderation, moderatemente II v (sikta) visar, mirar måttband :banda metric, metro, mensor måttbeställd :confectionate/facite al mesura måttenhet :unitate de mesura måttfull :moderate måttfullhet :moderation, temperantia, mesura måttlig :(måttfull) moderate; :(med mat och dryck) moderate, frugal, sobrie; :(medelmåttig) moderate, medie måttlighet :moderation, temperantia, mesura; :(i mat och dryck) frugalitate, sobrietate, temperantia måttlighetsförbrukare :(av alkohol) bibitor moderate måttlös :immoderate, excessive, distemperate, intemperate måttlöshet :immoderatessa, immoderation, excesso, intemperantia måtto :i dubbelt ~ in plure respectos måttsats :collection de cuppas/vasos graduate, collection de graduatos måttsticka :metro, regula, indicator, mensor måttstock :(tumstock) metro, regula, indicator, mensor; :(norm) criterio, scala, mesura, norma, standard eng stændöd; :(på karta etc) scala måttsy :facer/confectionar al mesura; :låta ~ facer confectionar al mesura måttsystem :systema de mesuras mö :(orörd kvinna) virgine möbel :mobile möbelaffär :magazin de mobiles möbelfabrik :fabrica de mobiles möbelhandlare :commerciante de mobiles möbelindustri :industria/fabricas de mobiles möbelklädsel :texito de/pro mobiles möbelmagasin :deposito de mobiles, guarda-mobiles möbelmässa :exposition/salon de mobiles möbelpolityr :cera pro mobiles möbelsnickare :ebenista möbelsnickeri :ebenisteria möbelstoppare :tapissero möbeltillverkare :fabricante de mobiles möbeltransport :transporto de mobiles möbeltransportfirma :compania de transportos de mobiles möbelträslag :ligno de/pro mobiles möbelvaruhus :magazin de mobiles möblemang :mobiles, mobiliario möblera :mobilar; :~t rum camera mobilate möblerbar :possibile de mobilar möblering :mobiles, mobiliario möda :I s pena, effortio; :göra sig ~ dar se pena, effortiar se; :vara ~n värd valer le pena II v ~ sig dar se pena, effortiar se möderne :latere materne/maternal; :på ~t del latere materne/maternal, matronymic mödernearv :patrimonio materne/maternal mödernerätt :jur matriarchato mödernerättslig :jur matriarchal mödernesläkt :parentela materne/maternal mödofull|mödofylld :(el. mödofylld) difficile, penibile, penose, ardue mödom :virginitate, flor; :anat hymene mödomshinna :anat hymene; :sprängning av ~n defloration mödosam :difficile, penibile, penose, laboriose mödragymnastik :gymnastica pro matres futur mödrahem :maternitate mödrakurs :curso pro matres futur mödravård :(före förlossningen) cura prenatal; :(efter förlossningen) cura postnatal mögel :mucor; :(sjukdom) mycose, mycosis; :bot fungo; :borst~ aspergillo; :grå~ botrytis cineree; :grön~, pensel~ penicillium lat; :potatisblad~ phytophtora infestante; :som förorsakas av ~ cryptogamic; :ta bort ~ på en ost remover le mucor de un caseo mögelfläck :macula de mucor mögelost :kul caseo de venas blau mögelsvamp :bot aspergillo; :~ar (familj) aspergillaceas mögla :mucer, coperir se de mucor möglig :mucide, mucite; :bli ~ mucer, coperir se de mucor; :vara ~ mucer möglighet :mucor mögling :mucor möhippa :festa (sin participantes masculin) pro un sposa futur möjlig :possibile; :(utförbar) facibile, realisabile; :(eventuell) eventual, potential; :(tänkbar) possibile, imaginabile, concipibile; :en ~ efterträdare un successor eventual/potential; :så bra som ~t le melio possibile; :så lite som ~t le minus possibile; :så mycket som ~t le plus possibile; :så sent som ~t le plus tarde possibile; :så snabbt som ~t le plus rapidemente possibile; :så snart som ~t le plus presto/tosto possibile; :vad som är ~ le possibile möjligen :forsan, possibilemente, eventualmente möjliggöra :render possibile, fornir le occasion de, permitter möjlighet :possibilitate, facibilitate; :(eventualitet) possibilitate, eventualiate; :(tillfälle) occasion, opportunitate; :när det ges en ~ quando le occasion se offere; :utnyttja ~en prender/sasir le occasion, profitar del occasion; :vid första bästa ~ al prime occasion möjligtvis :forsan, possibilemente, eventualmente mölla :molino mönja :I s minio II v miniar mönjefärgad :del color de minio mönjelilja :bot clivia mönjestryka :miniar mönster :modello, patrono, exemplo, designo, exemplar, figura, standard eng stændöd mönstergill :modello, correcte, perfecte, exemplar, regulamentari mönstergosse :juveno modello/exemplar mönstergård :ferma modello mönsterigenkänning :data recognition del patrono mönsterkarta :carta de specimens mönsterritare :designator mönsterskydd :protection de designos/de marcas de fabrication mönsterstickning :text tricotage -ad3e in designo/in figuras mönstra :1 (förse med mönster) applicar designos 2 (granska) examinar, inspicer, inspectar; :sjö inrolar; :~ av mil esser licentiate; :~ på sjö inrolar; :~ ut rejectar, repulsar mönstrad :con designos mönstring :designo; :(granskning) inspection, examine; :mil revista; :(rekrytering) recrutamento; :sjö (påmönstring) inrolamento mör :kul (om kött) tenere; :(om bröd) crispe; :fig (foglig) mansuete möra :kul (kött) facer/render tenere mörbulta :kul batter tenere; :fig batter/colpar forte (e longemente) mörda :assassinar, occider; :(många) massacrar mördande :homicidal; :fig fracassante; :~ kritik critica fracassante mördare :homicida, assassino, assassinator, occisor; :(massmördare) massacrator; :lejd ~ sicario mördarkula|mördarnäste :(el. mördarnäste) nido de assassinatos mördeg :kul flaon mörhet :kul teneritate mörk :sombre, obscur, tenebrose, fusc, nigre; :fig sombre, triste, nigre; :bli ~t annoctar; :göra ~ obscurar; :~a blickare reguardos nigre; :~a utsikter perspectivas sombre; :~t öl bira obscur mörkblond :blonde obscur mörkblå :blau/azur obscur mörkbrun :brun obscur mörker :obscuritate, tenebras, tenebrositate; :gravens ~ le nocte del tumba; :nattens ~ le tenebras del nocte; :rädsla för ~ med nyctophobia mörkerblindhet :med cecitate nocturne/de nocte mörkerkörning :conducta nocturne mörkerseende :vista/vision nocturne mörkertal :cifra/information statisticamente inaccessibile mörkfärgad :(om hår) brunette; :(om hy) med melanic; :~ hy med melanismo mörkgrå :gris obscur mörkgrön :verde obscur mörkhyad|mörkhyllt :(el. mörkhyllt) a/de carnation brun/obscur; :med melanic mörkhårig :brunette; :~ flicka/kvinna brunetta mörklagd :(om plats) obscurate; :(om person) brunette mörklägga :obscurar mörkläggning :obscuration, blackout eng blækaut; :med blackout mörkman :obscurantista, obscurante mörkna :obscurar se; :(skymma) annoctar; :det ~r le nocte cade mörkning :obscuritate; :(skymning) crepusculo mörkrum :foto camera obscur/nigre mörkrädd :vara ~ haber pavor del obscuritate mörkrädsla :pavor pro le obscuritate; :med nyctophobia mörkröd :rubie obscur, rubide mörksyn :pessimismo, obscurantismo mörkögd :con oculos nigre mörsare :mil mortero mört :zool rutilo, leusisco; :pigg som en ~ san como un pisce, perfectemente ben mössa :bonetto; :(basker) beretto mösskärm :visiera mössöron :fig folios fin de betula möta :incontrar, ir al incontro de; :jur (i rätten) comparer; :~ någon på halva vägen fig facer un concession a su adversario; :~ upp facer acto de presentia; :~nde trafik traffico contrari; :~s incontrar se, reunir se, convenir, concurrer möte :(oväntat) incontro accidental/fortuite; :(avtalat) appunctamento, rendez-vous fr ra)devu, intervista; :(konferens) reunion, convention, congresso, assemblea, session, meeting eng mi:ting; :gå någon till ~s ir al incontro de; :fig (göra till viljes) conceder a; :leda ett ~ diriger/conducer un reunion; :närvära vid ett ~ esser presente in un assemblea/in un reunion mötesbeslut :resolution mötesdeltagare :congressista mötesfrihet :libertate/derecto de reunion/de assemblea möteslokal :camera/sala de reunion/de assemblea mötesplats :loco de incontro München|Munchen :Munich -k müsli|musli :kul müsli ty